Tu amor, mi luz prohibida
by BlackStarr18
Summary: Después de años de fingir que todo estaba bien, Anna decide mudarse lejos de su hogar dispuesto a olvidar su pasado y transformarse en una nueva persona. Pero cuando el amor de su vida se presenta ante ella una vez más hará lo posible para no dejarla ir, no importa lo dura y fría que Elsa sea con ella. (el Rated puede cambiar a M)
1. Importante

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

 **IMPORTANTE**

Buenas/os noches/tardes/días, sepan disculparme si ustedes esperaban que esto fuera un capitulo, pues no los es. Antes de empezar con esta historia me gustaría aclarar algunos términos y para asegurarme de que varios la lean subiré el capitulo la semana que viene. Si o si, es una promesa que pienso cumplir. Perdonen si se sienten estafados pero quiero evitar encontrarme con algunas cosas.

No es mi intención ser grosera en algunos puntos, digo esto de la manera más cortes posible. Después dejo otros puntos para que tengan en cuenta.

 ***** Esta historia es la continuación de _**Tu amor, mi** **dolor.**_ Por lo tanto, si no la has leído, te recomiendo que lo hagas para entender esta.

 ***Si lo que buscan es una historia de amor con** **muchos besos y muchos abrazos...** Pues entonces sean pacientes (super pacientes).

 ***** Ten en cuenta que el personaje suele estar depresivo y recurre al alcohole y a otras cosas con las que el lector puede estar disconforme o incomodo. Así que si no te gusta, lo desapruebas o te enoja, te recomiendo que busques una historia linda, tierna, llena de amor y donde vomites arcoíris :).

 ***** Las criticas constructivas, cosas que debería tener en cuenta, sugerencias que puedan ayudar, son bienvenidas. Las criticas como "me cansé, eres una bla bla... yo habría hecho las cosas distintas y que las dos bla, bla..." Les sugiero a esas personas que regresen por donde vinieron, hagan su propia historia y me dejen escribir lo que yo quiero y me gusta.

 ***** Nadie se va a suicidar.

 ***** No tengo idea de cuantos capítulos serán, pero será larga.

 ***** Al igual que en la historia anterior, esta será narrada desde el punto de vista de un personaje pero más adelante ese punto de vista va a cambiar. Quiero darle voces a dos personajes que me parecen importantes en la historia. Si han prestado atención en la anterior historia y si lo hacen en esta, sabrán a cuales me refiero. Además, no estoy segura porque todavía no lo decido, también voy a darle voz a un tercero.

 ***** Voy a hablar de lo que pasó en ese verano con Ceny y Anna.

 ***** Por favor, ante todo recuerda que soy una persona con una vida y si tardo en actualizar es porque tengo otras cosas que priorizar, entre ellos están mis estudios.

 ***** Contenido M para más adelante y vocabulario subido de tono.

 ***** Por ultimo, pero no menos importante, esta historia es 100% Elsanna. No pienso discutir con quien diga lo contrario porque... Hola, soy la autora, duh.

 ** _Atte: BlackStarr18_**


	2. 1- Anna

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _Hola y ahora si bienvenidos al capítulo 1 de esta nueva historia y desde ya les digo gracias por entrar a leerla y por los que le dieron fav y follow. Terminando con la cortesía los dejó leer en paz._

* * *

A simple vista parezco ser una chica perfecta que tiene todo lo que desea. Pero no lo soy. _"Nadie lo es"_ diría alguien que conocí una vez. Tengo muchas imperfecciones, he hecho cosas que no me enorgullecen y todo porque quería buscar una salida de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Siempre me esforcé por ser la mejor en todo. En la escuela, en la música, en los deportes y en la Universidad. Sabía que destacar en esas cosas no me convertiría en nada de lo que deseaba. Me rechazaron de la Universidad donde se formó toda mi familia y eso era prueba suficiente de que no era perfecta. Mejor, porque estudiar leyes no me interesaba y no habría podido estudiar lo que realmente a mí me gustaba.

Toda esa figura de la niña perfecta lo hice para que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos, más precisamente mi madre. Hice todo lo que ellos querían. Hasta conseguí el novio perfecto, a quien llegué a querer pero no a amar (tarde me di cuenta de eso). Tenía todo lo que ellos querían en un hombre; guapo, inteligente, atlético y con un gran futuro por delante. Fue en vano porque, aunque mi padre estuvo orgulloso de mí, no conseguí sacarle una sonrisa sincera a mi madre. Si los dos se enterasen de las cosas que hice en la Univesisdad…pff. Mi madre probablemente me quitaría el apellido y me ocultaría en una isla desierta que no aparezca en el mapa.

Mi padre era un mundo aparte, no sé decir si me quiere no. A veces notaba que se esforzaba por tratar de ser cariñoso o afectivo. Suele tratar de acercarse a mí pero, cuando creo que podemos tener algún tipo de mejora, termina por prestarle más atención al trabajo.

Di todo mi esfuerzo hasta al final y ya estoy cansada. Seguí esta farsa mucho tiempo, voy a irme de aquí a vivir la vida que yo quiero. Lejos este lugar. Lejos de mi "familia". Y quiero ser una mejor persona de la que fui alguna vez. Llevo planeando esto hace bastante tiempo y nada me distrae de cumplir esa meta.

-¿Anna, cariño, estas bien?

La voz del que me acompañaba hizo que levantara la vista de la copa de cristal que estaba viendo y tocando la base con la punta de mis dedos.

Él se llama Hans, es mi prometido. Mi madre me lo presentó y básicamente me obligó a ponerme de novia con él. Es bastante engreído. Desde que lo vi sé que no es para mí pero en ese momento aún seguía con el juego de la chica perfecta. Cuando me propuso matrimonio fue que empecé a pensar que tenía que llevar a mi vida por otro rumbo, de lo contrario iba a arruinarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Estábamos en un restaurante de lujo en el cual todas las personas estaban vestidas de forma elegante. Hans traía un smokings de color negro, debajo tenía una camisa blanca y una corbata negra. Yo por otra parte tenía un vestido verde marino que me llegaba hasta la rodilla, escotado, con tirantes y ajustado a mi cuerpo. Una cadena de oro adornaba mi cuello y tenía mi cabello recogido a un moño, con el flequillo a un costado. En mi muñeca tenía un brazalete de plata que mi hermana me obsequió ya hace tiempo y no me lo quitaba por nada del mundo, excepto en raras circunstancias.

-Estoy bien, me estaba preguntando porque tardan tanto en traer la cena- respondí de forma casual.

-Tienes razón, es increíble viniendo de un restaurante de esta categoría.

Forcé una sonrisa.

-Me estabas contando de tu caso, amor- le recordé.

-Oh si, entonces este señor…

Lo ignoré después de eso y aguanté las náuseas que me dieron al utilizar la palabra amor. Trabaja para en el buffet de abogados de mi madre, de ahí lo conoce. Se la pasa hablando todo el tiempo del trabajo. Si lo dejo hablar, y finjo que lo escucho, más puedo volar en mi mundo y trato de no aburrirme. A Hans no parece interesarle que le hable. Solo necesita mi risa bonita, que luzca reluciente y que parezca la prometida que todos desearían tener.

Suspirando aburrida, mi vista paseó por todas las mesas de alrededor. De repente, mis ojos se centraron en un punto que llamó poderosamente mi atención dejando a mi corazón latiendo a toda prisa. Había una chica de vestido azul y una cabellara rubia platino, de espaldas, hablando con el muchacho que estaba en la barra de tragos. Por su contextura física y la forma de su cabello parecía ella.

Mis dedos presionaron con fuerza el mantel de la mesa y centré mi visión en algún punto del plato frente a mí, tragando en seco. Mi pecho subía y bajaba lentamente mientras respiraba por el pequeño hoyo que mis labios dejaron al estar separados. Al mismo tiempo mis mejillas adquirían un leve color rojizo.

 _No, no puedes. Te abandonó hace tiempo y jamás te dijo la razón, destruyó tu corazón._

Pero tengo que hacerlo.

¿Por qué razón iría ahora? Luego de que esta cena pase tomaré un bus a otra ciudad y quien sabe que dirá ella.

 _Pasaron cinco años._

Cinco años en los que llevo haciéndome la misma pregunta.

 _¿Pero en que estoy pensado? ¿En ir, encararla y pedirle respuestas?_

Tengo que.

Abruptamente me levanté y solté el mantel de la mesa, mirando a mi prometido casi en shock, con el pulso al máximo.

-Disculpa, cariño. Debo ir al baño- interrumpí la charla de Hans.

Se sorprendió ante mi reacción pero no se molestó. Me fui antes de poder escuchar "está bien".

Aceleré el paso hacia la barra y lo disminuí cuando estuve ya más cerca de ella. La vi reír, no sospechaba que yo podía estar detrás. Tenía miedo, y a la vez tantas esperanzas, que los últimos pasos los hice casi en puntas de pie. Toqué su brazo tan pronto llegué a su lado.

La chica se volteó y casi muero de la vergüenza, así como mis ilusiones fueron destruidas. No era ella, era una persona parecida. Físicamente, porque de cara no tenían nada que ver.

-Lo siento… me confundí de persona- me disculpé avergonzada, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-No hay problema- respondió, viéndome como si fuera una loca descarriada.

Giré alterada, quería volver a la mesa y decirle a Hans que nos fuéramos, aunque sabía que no lo haría. Estaba tan mal que me llevé por delante a una persona que pasó justo al lado. Quedé pálida y mis ojos se abrieron como dos pares de platos. Hoy era otro día en donde el pasado decidía perseguirme.

-¡Kristoff!- dije sorprendida.

Él reaccionó de la misma forma que yo y tragó saliva. Usaba un traje parecido al de mi acompañante.

Increíble, no me encuentro con la persona que espero pero si me encuentro con mi ex novio, a quien le rompí el corazón.

-Anna- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Miré hacia la mesa, Hans estaba concentrado en su teléfono, y volví a mirar a Kristoff.

-Cuanto…tiempo- comenté fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Si…-él tampoco parecía muy cómodo con mi presencia- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

 _¿De verdad piensas iniciar una conversación después de lo que sucedió?_

Era mejor preguntarle eso que decirle lo siguiente.

-Estoy con mi prometido- respondí luego de soltar un suspiro y enseñándole mi sortija de compromiso.

Más que una sortija de compromiso es una cadena que me ata a una vida miserable.

Su rostro se entristeció, como diciéndome que debía estar bromeando. Ojala lo estuviera. Me conoce demasiado bien como para saber que no lo deseo y si viera que clase de persona era Hans pensaría que estoy demente.

-Oouuh… felicidades-contestó.

-Gracias- odio que me feliciten por eso pero él intenta ser agradable, algo que no merezco de su parte- ¿Y tú que haces por aquí?

-Yo eeh…estoy con mi…mi novia. Futura prometida, con suerte. Se lo pediré esta noche.

Me puse feliz por él, vi como su mirada se perdía y sonrió. Debe estar pensado en ella y está emocionado. Es bueno que siga adelante con su vida y su novia es una mujer muy afortunada. Jamás merecí un chico como él y yo no tuve derecho a tratarlo como lo hice.

-Qué bueno por ti- sonreí débilmente.

-Gracias- se rascó la cabeza-. Yo…tengo que irme, mi novia está esperando en el auto.

-Si claro- me hice a un lado para que pasara hacia la puerta-. Me…agrada volverte a ver.

-Sí, también a mí- confesó sinceramente.

Kristoff pasó por mi costado y de repente me doy vuelta.

-¡Kristoff!- lo llamé.

Él se detuvo y guió la cabeza hacia mí.

-Te deseo lo mejor- dije con toda la honestidad del mundo.

Se tomó su tiempo para sonreírme.

-También te deseo suerte.

Regresé a la mesa después de eso. Casi no toqué la comida. Hans se la pasó hablando solo mientras mi mente regresaba al pasado y cuando me refiero a regresar al pasado es en pensar en la persona que se adueñó de mi corazón. Quise llorar en varias oportunidades pero me contuve.

Ella fue mi mejor amiga toda la vida. Es típico decir que siempre estuvo en muchos momentos, es que realmente lo estuvo. Era esa luz en el mundo de sombras donde vivía. Excepto por mi hermana, era con la única que podía celebrar bien mi cumpleaños, aparte de ser la persona más sincera que conocí en mi vida. Aunque bueno, de alguna forma u otra esa sinceridad que teníamos se rompió en algún punto de nuestra amistad.

A los quince años toda mi vida había cambiado, no porque ella se alejó, fue por otra cosa. Pero el que lo hiciera solo me causó más daño. Siempre que quería una respuesta ella lograba escapar del tema. Pasé años preguntándome que había hecho mal. No solo se alejó, se hizo más amiga de otra persona, a quien llegué a casi odiar porque creí que me había reemplazado.

El último año escolar decidí hacer las cosas diferentes. Estaba dispuesta a recuperar a mi mejor amiga sea como sea. Jamás creí que por eso terminaría descubriendo una verdad tan profunda, de ella y de mi misma.

Un verano, cuando mi mejor amiga ya estaba ignorándome, conocí a una chica la cual me pareció tan atractiva y supe de inmediato que tenía sentimientos por ella. Tuvimos un romance de verano, mi hermana lo descubrió y yo me asusté. Pensé en que las cosas ya estaban demasiado mal en mi familia como para que se enteren de que me gustaba una mujer. Además, no podía darle lo que ella quería, porque mis sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como creía. Finalizamos la relación, sabiendo que la había lastimado, pero también sabiendo que si no lo hacia mi madre la lastimaría aún más, y después de eso decidí cerrar esa etapa de mi vida y solo creer que era eso, una etapa.

 **FLASH BACK**

Estaba sola en casa como era de costumbre. Mis padres eran adictos al trabajo, incluso los domingos por la noche. Era más fácil preocuparse por sus deberes que por sus propios problemas personales. Su matrimonio se basaba en dar una buena imagen a la sociedad, no importaba si no había afecto a ella. Pocas veces comíamos todos juntos en la mesa. Era más fácil cuando Rapunzel estaba aquí, desde que ella se marchó a la universidad cada vez encontraban nuevos motivos para no estar en casa.

Aunque para mí era una costumbre, era aburrido estar sola todo el tiempo. No soy de pasar horas en la computadora y tampoco veía mucha televisión a menos que estuvieran dando alguna película que me gustara, pero no tenía ganas de ver una. Además me gusta tener compañía.

Kristoff era mi novio y si quería podía enviarle un mensaje de texto y enseguida caería a mi casa. Eso era fácil a menos que haya tenido más ganas de ver a mi vecina que vive frente a mi casa y que, a pesar de todo, era mi mejor amiga. Hasta ese momento no había logrado acercarme y estábamos a mitad del año escolar. Tenía que actuar rápido y solucionar todo en cualquier oportunidad que tuviera. De lo contrario, ella se iría a la universidad y el distanciamiento sería peor.

Le dije a Kai, el mayordomo, que iba a estar con mi amiga de siempre y el me permitió salir siempre y cuando no regresara tan tarde.

Llegué a la puerta de la casa y fue la señora Cold quien me atendió. Era la mujer más agradable que había conocido. Hasta a mi madre le caía bien, y eso era difícil. Cada vez que me veía me decía que estaba muy hermosa y cuanto había crecido. Siempre me dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

Le expliqué él porque estaba ahí y le pregunté si no era mucha molestia ver a su hija. Contestó que no.

-¡Elsa!- llamó con un tono orden.

Eso me pareció divertido.

-¡¿Qué?!- respondió Elsa desde la habitación y sonaba igual que un perro enojado.

-Baja enseguida- le ordenó la Sra. Cold.

Elsa se tomó su tiempo para bajar, sea lo que sea que estaba haciendo, la tenía muy entretenida. Lo sé por su tono de voz.

Cuando la vi asomarse por el barandal de la escalera realmente no tomé en cuenta su pijama sucio hasta que su madre se quejó y eso me hizo reír. Elsa solo se me quedó mirando perpleja.

-Está bien señora Cold- dije como para que luego no la regañaran-, nos conocemos desde los cinco años, la he visto en peores condiciones.

-Lo sé, Anna, pero ya no sé cómo decirle que tiene que poner a lavar ese piyama- explicó y miró a su hija-. Elsa, los padres de Anna salieron y su hermana no está, como estaba aburrida en su casa decidió venir aquí ¿Qué te parece?

Elsa desvió la mirada sin entender bien el porqué. Supuse que era porque quería evitarme.

-Me da lo mismo, si no tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

Estaba a acostumbrada a tratar con su frio tono, y aun así su forma de hablarme me lastimó. Regresó a su cuarto sin molestarse en ver mi reacción.

-Discúlpala Anna, es que ha tenido un mal día- trató de justificar su madre.

Era eso, o yo acababa de arruinárselo. Fue un erro venir aquí.

-No se preocupe, me parece que es mejor que me vaya.

-No, Anna- me detuvo la Sra. Cold poniendo su mano en mi brazo antes de que saliera por la puerta-. Ve arriba con ella, no le hará mal tener tu compañía.

No estoy segura de eso. De no ser porque tenía muchas ganas de verla me habría ido.

Subí las escaleras con timidez. Tantos recuerdos me provocaban estar en esta casa. Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuve aquí y ahora parecía tan ajena a mí. Suavemente toqué la puerta de su habitación al llegar frente a ella y esperé a que respondiera.

-¿Quién es?- su voz ya no sonaba tan dura como antes.

-Soy yo- respondí no muy confiada.

Elsa tardó un tiempo en responderme y ya me estaba por decidir a regresar a mi casa.

-Pasa- dijo antes de irme.

Abrí la puerta despacio y me pasé la mano por el cuello. Elsa le prestaba más atención al televisor que al hecho de que yo haya entrado. Suspiré un tanto amargada y jugué con una de mis trenzas.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté sabiendo que la respuesta era muy obvia.

-Miro el partido de futbol, los Snowking juegan contra los Gladiadores- respondió sin mirarme.

Justo tengo que caer en medio de un partido de futbol donde juega el equipo favorito de Elsa.

-Oh ¿tú eres fanáticas de los Snowking, verdad?- la respuesta es tan obvia y yo igual lo pregunto.

-Sí.

Su concentración en el partido era evidente. No me desagradaba el futbol, me gustaba gracias ella. Ver televisión no estaba en mis planes, como dije antes no la encuentro adictiva como muchas personas, pero al menos si puedo verla con Elsa es como tenerla cerca.

-¿Puedo verlo contigo?

-Sí, solo trata de no molestar.

Eso también me lastimó.

-Puedes acomodarte en mi cama si quieres…-dijo pronto en un tono más suave- o puedes usar la silla de mi computadora. Acomódate donde quieras.

 _Supongo que junto a ella no es una opción._

Decidí sentarme en la cama. Me quedé en silencio por miedo a hacerla enojar, la veía más a ella que al partido. De vez en cuando eché un vistazo a su habitación, estaba oscura y la única luz provenía del aparato frente a nosotras. Elsa nunca se caracterizó por ser una mujer muy ordenada y ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Aunque el entorno era familiar para mi parecía que algo había cambiado y no sabría decir que era.

Finalizado el primer tiempo dieron comerciales, esa era una buena oportunidad para hablar y ya que estábamos viendo futbol se me ocurrió un tema.

En la escuela Kristoff nos comentó a nuestros amigos y a mí que saliendo de práctica con sus compañeros vieron a las chicas del equipo de futbol femenino y se quedaron impresionados por su rendimiento, ahí se enteraron que pasaron a las semifinales. Debería haberme puesto celosa porque él estaba viendo a otras mujeres cuando yo soy la novia pero no lo hice. En realidad sonreí, porque pude imaginarme en lo contenta que se puso Elsa después tanto esfuerzo que metió en las practicas.

-Escuché que tu equipo pasó a las semifinales.

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendida pero sin mirarme.

-Sí, Kristoff me lo dijo.

-Oh- contestó un rato después.

 _Mírame, por favor mírame._

Busqué otro tema para hablar antes de que el segundo tiempo comenzara.

-¿Cómo te está yendo en la escuela?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Bien, tengo buenas notas. ¿Qué, acaso no lo sabes?

-No…-aunque no lo supiera ni tendría que preguntárselo porque Elsa siempre fue muy inteligente- la última vez que hablé contigo fue en tu cumpleaños y lo único que pude decirte fue "feliz" porque te fuiste antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Sentí enfado, quería reprocharle y gritarle tantas cosas. Quería decirle " _no te das cuenta que solo estoy aquí por ti"_. Esa noche fue la mejor oportunidad que tuve para exigirle la verdad y no lo hice por un muy buen motivo.

El segundo tiempo inició y Elsa lo ignoró para ponerse de pie y sus ojos al fin me estaban mirando. Mi corazón se contrajo y ya no podía estar enojada, no con ella viéndome así.

-Me alegra que estés aquí.

Toda la molestia que sentía se había esfumado después de escuchar eso. Sonreí con tanta felicidad.

-A mí también me alegra estar aquí.

Sentí tantas ganas de saltar a sus brazos y si no fuera porque cada vez que intentaba tocarla ella se enojaba y se alejaba lo haría sin siquiera pensarlo.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Anna, ya llegamos.

La voz de Hans me regresó al presente. Me di cuenta de que estábamos en su auto y se había estacionado en mi casa. Aún vivo con mis padres a pesar de que estoy comprometida y que terminé mi carrera universitaria, pero eso cambiara dentro de poco.

-Gracias por la hermosa noche- mentí y le sonreí falsamente como a él tanto le gustaba.

-Cuando quieras cariño.

 _Maldito idiota._

Nos despedimos con un beso rápido en los labios y bajé del auto. Antes de entrar a la mansión, miré hacia la casa de en frente. Cinco años llevaba abandonada y aún seguía viendo el balcón con la esperanza de que Elsa se apareciera, jamás había visto entrar y salir a alguien desde entonces. Kai me dijo que había visto un camión llevándose unas cosas que quedaron en la casa pero yo estaba en la universidad cuando eso ocurrió y no creo que la chica que se adueñó de mi corazón haya estado en esa ocasión. Giré rápidamente para que los recuerdos de lo que pasó la última vez que pise esa casa no me atormentaran.

Antes de entrar a mi casa, Elsa me esperaba en la puerta. Tenía su camisa de estilo militar, jean blancos, botas de combate y una chaqueta de cuero negro puesta. Masticaba un caramelo de los ácidos, como a ella tanto le gustaba, y sus penetrantes ojos azules se fijaban en mí como un león observando su presa.

No estaba loca, era plenamente consciente que eso era un producto de mi imaginación que me jugaba una mala pasada.

-Admítelo, simplemente no lograras superarme.

-Vete al infierno- le respondí.

* * *

 _Yyyy aquí, aquí terminamos amigos míos. Más o menos algunos capítulos serán así, regresar a ese momento y ver lo que Anna piensa. Otros probablemente no lo serán._

 _Nos despedimos por hoy pero nos veremos en el siguiente y espero me dejen sus_ Reviews

dokan616: ahora no es tan corto.

Gorgino: Gracias ;)

Nefi: Ninguna cruel jugada, subí el spolier antes de publicar el ultimo capitulo de TAMD y la quite cuando dije que era la secuela.

danielariveralopez418: No prometo nada.

Moniii: Eii muchas gracias, espero disfrutes la historia. Saludos :)


	3. 2- La caja

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _Bueno, les devía rapido el capitulo 2 así que aquí estamos muchachos. Disfruten ;)_

* * *

Entré a mi casa y caminé lo más rápido posible hacia a mi habitación.

-¡Anna!- llamó mi madre desde su oficina antes de que pusiera un pie en el primer escalón.

Puse los ojos en blanco y tensé mi mandíbula. Enfurecí.

 _¡¿Qué hace aquí?!... ¡Ella no debería estar aquí!_

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunté de mala forma.

-Ven enseguida- ordenó.

Solté maldiciones de camino a la oficina donde mi madre se encontraba. Me quedé en la puerta, apoyando mi cuerpo contra el marco, y ella estaba del otro lado de su escritorio. Buscaba algo entre todos sus papeles que tenía arriba de él y levantó la cabeza, quitándose los lentes que traía puesto en ese momento.

-¿Qué?- volví a preguntar de la misma forma que antes.

-Cuida tu tono, quieres.

-Bla…bla…bla

Mi madre azotó los papeles que tenía en su mano sobre el escritorio. Siempre fue fría e indiferente conmigo pero cuando se enteró lo de Elsa fue más de lo normal. Yo no estaba dispuesta que me siguiera tratando de esa manera y decidí revelarme. Así conseguí estudiar la carrera que quería en la Universidad que a mí me apetecía. Me rechazaron en la Universidad donde querían enviarme pero ella haciendo una llamada conseguiría lograr que entrara y yo no estaba dispuesta a eso. Le dije que si quería que siguiera actuado como _"niña perfecta"_ frente a todos me dejara hacer lo que yo quería por una vez en la vida, no sé como pero aceptó.

-Realmente no tengo tiempo de discutir contigo-ella comentó.

 _Eso quiere decir que se irá wiii…_

-Solo dime de una vez que es lo que quieres- dije-. ¿Puedes hacer eso para que las dos pronto podamos continuar con nuestras vidas?

-Solo quería saber si no arruinaste nada en la cita de hoy.

-Descuida, mama- escupí con ácido en la voz-. Se entretuvo mucho mientras lo dejé hablar y de paso miraba mis pechos y mi trasero cuando tenía la oportunidad.

-Lenguaje.

-Sabes que es verdad.

-Está bien, vete- hizo una ademan con la mano-. Tengo que irme.

Moví mis labios para articular la palabra " _gracias"_. Con eso me refería a " _gracias por terminar esta conversación innecesaria"._

Iba a tener que esperar a que ella se fuera para irme. Solo espero no perder el autobús. Que suerte que Rapunzel está aquí, así ella podía hacerme de campana mientras acomodo lo último que queda guardar en mi valija.

Rapunzel también vivía aquí, por el momento. Estaba casada con el que fue su novio en la Universidad, Eugene Fitzherbert. Van a vivir aquí hasta que terminen la construcción de su casa, que va a ser mucho más grande que esta, así que se pueden imaginar cuanto tiempo les llevará.

Toqué la puerta de su cuarto, que estaba antes de llegar al mío, mirando hacia la escalera por si mi madre subía. Rapunzel asomó su cabeza por el hueco que hizo el marco y la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?- susurró.

Al parecer escuchó mis gritos.

-No. Necesito que vigiles abajo y me avises cuando mama se vaya, tengo que cambiarme y acomodar unas últimas cosas- le expliqué.

-Enseguida salgo- volvió a susurrar.

Asentí con la cabeza. Aproveché a ir a mi cuarto mientras Rapunzel hacia los suyo.

Mi hermana mayor estaba al tanto de mi escapada. De hecho, es gracias a ella que pude hacer todo esto. Gracias a un contacto que tenía, consiguió una entrevista para la mejor agencia de publicidad y diseño de la ciudad de Arendelle. Le envié mi curriculum por correo electrónico a la jefa y dueña de la agencia, Regina Mills, e hice una entrevista por Webcam. Regina quedó fascinada con mi desempeño y me dio el puesto de inmediato. Me dijo que una persona con mis habilidades debía estar con ella. Tengo que presentarme el lunes para mi primer día de trabajo.

Me quité el vestido y los zapatos. Cambié ese atuendo por un pantalón jean azul, una remera gris y encima me coloqué mi sudadera verde oscura. Deshice el moño en mi cabeza y até mi cabello a una cola. También limpie el maquillaje de mi rostro.

Busqué la valija que estaba ya terminada con toda la ropa que necesitaba de bajo de mi cama y la puse de pie. Saqué mi mochila que estaba dentro de mi armario y guardé mi netbook, mi billetera, Movil nuevo, tabla de dibujo digital y cámara de foto con sus lentes. Puse algunas otras cosas y cerré la mochila.

Controlé que nada me faltara, diciendo las cosas en mi cabeza.

-Rayos, casi lo olvido- me dije al recordar algo de repente.

Acosté la valija en el suelo y saqué un poco de ropa. Luego fui hasta la mesita de noche y me agaché para revisar el último cajón. Ahí estaba mi tesoro más valioso. Era una caja de metal del esquipo de futbol Snowking que Elsa me regaló cuanto cumplí doce años. Lo hizo porque yo le había dado algo parecido, excepto que era una caja de madera que yo pinte y le dibuje encima algunos garabatos. Ella se avergonzó un poco cuando me la dio y no se fijó en lo feliz que me puse cuando la vi. No me importaba si no tenía tanta elaboración como la mía, era un regalo y eso era lo único que me importaba. Esta caja era lo único que mi madre no pudo arrojar a la basura de Elsa. Rapunzel la escondió un tiempo hasta que la situación se congeló. Además la escondió de mí, si la veía en mis momentos de depresión por su partida solo me haría más daño.

Abrí la caja para ver el contenido dentro. Estaba lleno de fotografías, tarjetas de cumpleaños y otras fiestas. Entre esas cosas hay un broche infantil para el cabello, de color azul, con un copo de nieve. Fue parte de un canje. Me iba de viaje por un mes y para que no me extrañara le di una diadema y a cambio ella me dio el broche. Tenía un llavero con una pelota de futbol que consiguió como premio en un juego de una feria a la que asistimos las dos juntas. También encontré la caja de doce colores de lápices que me regaló el día que mi madre se enteró de lo nuestro. Los lápices estaban intactos y la caja estaba sin abrir. Me negué a usarlos después de que la perdí para siempre. No podía, los lápices eran demasiado valiosos, era la única prueba que tenia de que alguna vez ella me quiso.

Por último, había cientos de dibujos. Adoraba dibujarla. Saqué una libreta donde tenía puro y exclusivamente dibujos de ella; acostada en el pasto, jugando futbol, debajo de un árbol y más. Incluso tenía dibujos de cuando ella se alejó, a veces ni notaba lo cerca me encontraba porque estaba distraída con otra cosa y aprovechaba para dibujarla. Otras veces le sacaba una fotografía.

 **FLASH BACK**

Al otro día de que estuve en la casa de Elsa fui a la escuela emocionada porque creí que las cosas entre nosotras habían mejorado pero me equivoqué. Se alejó igual que siempre y para variar se fue con…Merida.

Me hervía la sangre cuando la veía con ella. Merida se acercaba a Elsa sin preocuparse porque se alejara. Me molestaba también que cada vez que intentaba hablar con Elsa, Merida tuviera que interponerse. Solía cruzarme con ella por los pasillos y tratarla de mala manera pero ella nunca le daba importancia.

Justo tenía clase de física con Elsa ese día y quería ocupar un asiento que estuviera bien cerca del suyo. Quizás así iba a tener la oportunidad de hablar.

-Heey Anna…- escuché a Krsitoff llamarme cuando estaba a punto de correr al salón de clases.

Lo esperé tratando de no verme apurada.

-Hola Kristoff- saludé.

Kristoff me dio un directamente un beso en los labios. Me separé de él rápidamente y junté mis manos, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas y no sonar dura.

-¿Hay algo que se te ofrezca? Porque realmente estoy apurada.

-No, solo quiero ver a mi novia antes de entrar a clases ¿Es tan malo eso?- comentó impresionado por mi reacción.

-No, ahora me voy…o llegaré tarde- no era del todo cierto, aún faltaban diez minutos para que la clase comenzara pero quería irme lo antes posible o no conseguiría lugar.

Me fui sin despedirme y a lo lejos escuché un " _te veo en la cafetería"._ Desgraciadamente llegué tarde, Elsa estaba sentada con sus tres amigas y había solo un asiento en el aula y era el más alejado de todos.

La clase de física fue demasiado densa, más de lo normal. Estaba a punto de dormirme con la cabeza recargada sobre mi mano. Necesitaba despejarme, y eso lo conseguía solo si dibujaba pero no se me ocurría que. Mis ojos divisaron por unos segundos a donde estaba Elsa. Ella miraba con atención al frente y los rayos del sol que chocaban contra la ventana la iluminaban. Esa postura me dio inspiración.

Tomé el lápiz sin cambiar mi postura y fui haciendo unas líneas guías. Mi vista subió y bajó varias veces para asegurarme de captar cada detalle. Poco a poco el dibujo fue tomando la forma que quería. Levanté la vista otra vez para seguir viendo los detalles y entonces me encontré con sus ojos azules. Sentí que habían golpeado fuerte mi interior. Ella pareció sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que la estaba viendo. No quise ser grosera así que levanté la mano para saludarla. Rápidamente volvió a girarse. Pensé que hice algo mal y pronto guardé el dibujo dentro de mi cuaderno y no quise verlo.

Me pregunté por qué se giró ¿Fue para verme? ¿O solo fue casualidad? Quería saber una respuesta a toda costa.

Obvio que al termino la clase fui tras ella pero era muy habilidosa para escaparse y esconderse. En mi búsqueda para encontrarla, Krsitoff y otros amigos se cruzaron conmigo y no tuve más elección que ir con ellos.

Realmente no podía llamarlos amigos, a pesar de que eran chicos y chicas geniales. Me divertía, la pasaba bien con ellos, hasta iban a veces a mis torneos de equitación para animarme, pero en el fondo sentía que estaba fuera de lugar. Yo solo sonreía y actuaba como si fuera uno de ellos, la última película de moda tenía que gustarme, asistir a los partidos de fútbol americanos, y de bastquet, escuchar al nuevo cantante de moda, etc.

No sentía la conexión que sentía cuando estaba con Elsa. Ella me conocía mejor que todos los otros. Ni en la amistad, ni en el amor, una persona logró hacerme sentir lo de ella. Con ella no tenía que fingir, no me daba miedo decirle que prefería una película infantil de Disney antes que las que estuvieran de moda. Podíamos tener gustos musicales diferentes y aun así llevarnos bien. Ni siquiera me juzgaría si escuchó a James Blunt ¿Quién hoy en día lo sigue escuchando? Ella podía vestirse de negro y yo de rosa y nada iba ser diferente. A lo que voy, Elsa era especial. Y cuando algo o alguien es especial haces lo que sea para conservarlo.

Salí de la escuela un poco decepcionada porque el día terminó siendo igual que siempre. De repente, cuando levanté la cabeza, en la puerta vi a Elsa pero no quise ir hacia donde estaba porque parecía de mal humor. La miré atentamente y me di cuenta de que su enojo se debía a que alguien había colgado su bicicleta arriba de un árbol. Elsa dejó la bicicleta y se fue a su casa caminando. Entendí que no la bajó porque no quería que más gente se burlara de ella como lo hacían siempre.

-Eii Anna- sentí a Kristoff aproximarse y nunca antes había estado tan emocionado de verlo como ahora.

-¡Kristoff que suerte que llegaste!

-¿A si? ¿Por qué?- estaba más sorprendido que esta mañana ya que me notó un comportamiento extraño en todo el día.

-Me dijiste que no pudiste traer tu auto hoy ¿cierto?

-Si- aun no entendía a donde quería llegar.

-¿Quieres llevarte el mío? Mañana puedes recogerme en mi casa- ofrecí con la esperanza que no hiciera la pregunta que efectivamente hizo.

-¿Qué? Anna no puedo llevarme tu auto ¿Por qué quieres que lo hagas?

¿Para qué me molesto? De todas formas voy a necesitar ayuda.

Tomé la mano de Kirstoff y lo llevé hasta el árbol donde estaba la bicicleta de Elsa. Quería bajarla antes de tener que darle explicaciones.

-Súbeme arriba- le indiqué apuntando la bicicleta con el dedo.

Kristoff la miró y luego a mí.

-¿Puedes decirme que está ocurriendo?- pidió.

-Por favor, solo súbeme arriba- pedí casi con impaciencia.

Él suspiro con cansancio.

-No lo haré sin una explicación, Anna- dijo con severidad.

Supongo que no queda otra que resignarme.

-La bicicleta es de Elsa- dije después de vacilar un rato-, solo quiero bajársela y llevársela a su casa.

Kristoff era el único que sabía lo mucho que significaba mi relación con Elsa. Me escuchaba sin molestarse y por lo que le contaba de algunas anécdotas él llegó a pensar que le parecía una chica genial.

Se tomó su tiempo para pensar las cosas.

-Mira, no voy a dejar que subas a ese árbol y te lastimes. Deja que yo lo haga.

-No- me apresuré a decir antes de que dejara la mochila en el suelo y subiera al árbol.

No quería que Kristoff lo hiciera porque consideré que esto era algo que debía hacer yo.

-Anna.

-Por favor…-volví a rogar con una mirada que sabía no podía resistirse.

Krsitoff cesó su resistencia y suspiro.

-Está bien, pero no me culpes si luego te lastimas.

Le sonreí conforme.

Kristoff dejó su mochila en el suelo y luego se inclinó hacia abajo para rodear mis piernas con su brazo. Me alzó hacia arriba con cuidado y yo levanté los brazos para alcanzar una de las ramas. En un movimiento torpe de mi cabeza raspe mi mejilla con la punta de una pequeña rama. Ignoré el dolor, intentando no quejarme para que Kristoff no se diera cuenta y se preocupara. Logré subirme al árbol en un ágil movimiento que salió por pura suerte.

-Ten cuidado, por favor-pidió mi novio.

Pretendía ser cuidadosa y estaba haciendo todo de forma delicada. Trataba de sacar una de las ruedas que estaba entre las ramas y de pronto se rompe. Intentando sostenerla yo caí de donde estaba sentada y termine entre los arbustos.

-¡Anna!... ¡¿Anna estas bien?!- escuché a Kristoff súper preocupado.

Quedé medio aturdida y sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo. Estaba enredada entre los arbustos y la bicicleta. Kristoff me ayudó a levantarme y por un momento ya no lo veía a él sino a Elsa.

-¡¿Cómo te encuentras?!- incluso parecía que ella me hablaba, era la cara, el cabello y los ojos de Elsa.

Sacudí la cabeza y de nuevo pude ver a Kristoff. Eso fue completamente extraño.

-No estoy…tan mal- sentí una punzada de dolor en todo mi cuerpo.

Aparté un poco a Kristoff para tomar la bicicleta. Él se apresuró a sostenerla antes de hacer otro movimiento.

-Anna no…sé qué te pasa hoy pero no voy a dejarte así.

-Es…está bien- contesté sintiéndome aun algo mareada.

Volví a hacerle la propuesta de que se llevara mi auto y luego fuera a recogerme a casa al día siguiente. Él solo acepto si yo lo dejaba llevarme a casa. No estaba en condiciones de caminar o de ir en la bicicleta de Elsa, tampoco tenía ganas de discutirle, así que acepté.

Llegando a casa el dolor ya no era tan molesto, aunque todo mi estado era deplorable. Kristoff quiso bajarse conmigo pero yo le dije que no lo hiciera. Tenía ganas de que Elsa lo conociera desde hace tiempo pero no creo que caer de sorpresa con él a su casa sea una buena idea y menos sabiendo que debe estar de mal humor por la broma que le jugaron.

Los dos sacamos la bicicleta del auto y Kristoff se marchó. Me dirigí hacia la casa de Elsa y antes de tocar el timbre espere cerca de cinco minutos, estaba un poco nerviosa a pesar de que la había visto el día anterior. No me gustaba verla enojada cuando alguien le hacía bromas, ella parecía ruda pero en el fondo era sensible y le afectaba parecer una perdedora. Elsa atendió la puerta después de que toqué el timbre y su rostro me dijo que era última persona con la que esperaba encontrarse en ese momento.

-Anna- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Yo hum...vi que la dejaste porque te la colgaron y la bajé- le expliqué.

Elsa se tomó su tiempo para procesar lo que le dije.

-No tenías que hacerlo- reprimió.

Eso me lastimó. Bajé para la cabeza para ignorar el dolor que brotaba de mi corazón y que se igualaba con el de mi cuerpo. No iba a darme por vencida después de lo que pasé para bajar esta bicicleta.

-Yo igual quise hacerlo…-vi a Elsa tragar saliva- Solo quiero a mi amiga de vuelta.

La miré a los ojos, expectante, mientras ella pareció vacilar un rato.

-Pasa- dijo soltando un suspiro, aparentemente un poco más tranquila-, déjame ayudarte con esa herida que tienes.

Me dejó sorprendida por lo que dijo ¿a qué herida se refería?

Elsa tomó su bicicleta y se movió a un lado de mí para poder pasar. Aún estaba algo en shock por lo que dijo.

-Acomódate en el sillón, iré a guardar esto y luego iré por un botiquín.

Obedecí. Mientras esperaba llevé mi mano a la mejilla donde sentí un punzante dolor y algo caliente que de inmediato supe que era sangre. Recordé el raspón que me di con la rama y asumí que era de eso.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Los golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis recuerdos.

-Anna, mama ya se fue. Apresúrate- escuché a Rapunzel decir del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya voy- avisé.

Me apuré a guardar todo en la caja de nuevo y lo puse en la valija junto con la ropa que había sacado. Por último, quité el anillo de compromiso que Hans me había dado de mi dedo y lo dejé sin cuidado sobre mi mesa de noche. Antes de salir le di una última mirada al cuarto, no lo iba a extrañar para nada. Es lindo, me encantaría tener otro igual de grande, pero es una prisión a pesar de su aspecto y no quiero saber nada más con él.

Salí con la valija en la mano y mi mochila colgada en el hombro. Rapunzel me ayudó a llevar todo hasta el auto. Quería despedirme de Kai, el mayordomo, porque él se había comportado como un padre para mí, pero no podía hacerlo porque no estaba enterado de nada y no podía arriesgarme a que mi madre le sacara información presionándolo o amenazándolo con despedirlo. Así que solo le dije a Rapunzel que se despidiera por mí una vez que me haya ido y le diga lo mucho que lo quería pero sin decirle a donde me iba.

Mi hermana me llevó hasta la terminal de autobús en su auto. Estuvimos cayadas en todo el trayecto, mirando al frente. Hablar no estaba en mis intenciones pero tan pronto estacionó en la entrada supe que una conversación entre nosotras sería inevitable.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- preguntó vacilante.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-No estuve estudiando cuatro años una carrera de diseño para terminar siendo tu secretaria- espeté de mala forma.

Claramente mis palabras la lastimaron. Me estaba desquitando con ella cuando no tenía la culpa. Rapunzel estuvo ahí para mí incluso en los peores momentos. Y ella me ayudó muchísimo con todo esto, hasta me consiguió el departamento. La que me puso como su secretaria fue mi madre, con la intención de seguir controlándome aun cuando ya tenía una carrera universitaria hecha, y aunque las dos nos opusimos no pudimos hacer nada. Rapunzel solo estaba preocupada por mí, porque iba a vivir sola en una enorme ciudad que no conocía.

-Lo siento- me disculpé sosteniendo su mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos-. Sé que te preocupas por mí pero si no hago esto jamás seré libre. Eres la mejor hermana mayor del mundo.

Rapunzel sonrió débilmente, con los ojos a punto de cristalizarse. Apretó con fuerza mi mano.

-Te quiero- se le escapó de la boca-, me encantaría haberte defendido más, me gustaría poder hacer más…

-Rapunzel- la interrumpí-, ya has hecho mucho por mí y no sé si algún día podré pagártelo. Nada de esto es tu culpa- sentí una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla.

Nos abrazamos con fuerza. El momento fue tan especial, mi corazón no quería que la soltara mientras que mi cabeza me decía que lo hiciera.

-Siempre serás mi hermana- ella susurró en medio del abrazo.

-Y tú la mía.

Apreté más su cuerpo contra el mío y oculté mi cara en su hombro. Esas palabras eran muy importantes para mí, ya que tenían un gran significado, y ella lo sabía. Si hay algo de lo que estoy infinitamente agradecida es de tenerla en mi vida.

Rapunzel se apartó y se obligó a calmarse, secándose las lágrimas al igual que yo.

-¿Tienes todo? ¿Nada te falta?- comenzó a interrogar.

-Todo, lo controlé más de una vez. ¿Tienes mi nuevo número de teléfono?

-Sí, y te tengo con otro nombre, de preferencia hombre por si acaso, y si necesito llamarte lo haré desde otro sitio.

-También recuerda eliminar los mensajes que nos enviemos por si acaso.

No podía arriesgarme a que mi madre revisara el teléfono de Rapunzel.

-Okey, lo tengo. Recuerda, cuando llegues a la terminal de la ciudad mi amiga Ariel te llevará a donde te hospedaras.

-Entendido.

Bajamos mi valija del auto y volvimos a despedirnos con un abrazo tan intenso como el anterior.

Después de comprar un pasaje a la ciudad subí al autobús y ocupé un asiento del lado de la ventana. Levanté la capucha de mi sudadera hasta la cabeza y me apoyé contra el vidrio, subiendo los pies arriba del asiento. Acomodé los auriculares en mi oreja para escuchar música y cerré los ojos tan pronto sentí el vehículo arrancar.

Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de mis labios. Por fin iba a poder vivir mi vida como quisiera. Quiero dejar mi pasado atrás, sin que me atormenten como fantasmas. Mi corazón se aceleró por tantas emociones. Me pregunté qué es lo iba a pasar a partir de ahora.

Me pregunté si podía sacarme a Elsa completamente del corazón.

* * *

 _Bueno chicos, hasta aquí llega el segundo capitulo y espero sus Reviews ¿si?_

 _Me alegro que la historia haya tenido buena aceptación hasta el momento. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo._

 _ **Gorgino: ** Creo que eso ya depende de ti._

 _ **dokan616: ** Pobre Hans, no merece tanto odio (?)_

 _ **Adrian9966:** Hola y gracias por comentar. Dejame decirte que leí hace ya tiempo tu historia "Nunca lo quise" y no tuve la oportunidad de decirte que realmente me gustó mucho, incluso el final fue bastante brillante. Creo que es una buena manera de cerrar una historia como esa, hasta me sacó una sonrisa porque lograste impresionarme. Si hubiera una manera de poner cinco estrellas en las historias, yo se las podría porque fue fabulosa y no me arrepiento de leerla. También escribes bien y si por algún motivo algo o alguien te dice lo contrario, es un idiota por el cual no vale perder el tiempo. Gracias por tu comentario de nuevo y mucha suerte n_n. Abrazo._

 _ **Laura Banegas:** Yyy lo dudo, jeje. No veo esa serie y no me llama, además tengo que seguir con otras que tengo pendiente jej. Saludos y gracias por leer. _

_**Zafira Wich:** Gracias :) _

_**LeRoyalHolyBlue:** No sé cuál puede ser tu duda pero bueno, lo único que se me ocurre es decirte "lee y veras". _

_**Sber: ** Tal vez si, tal vez no ¿Quién sabe? _


	4. 3- Ciudad de Arendelle

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _Adivinen que, sufrí uno de esos ataques de bloqueo. Entonces fui al cine a ver la quinta parte de piratas del caribe y juro que mis lágrimas fueron tan reales como el Elsanna en este fanfic. La imaginación fluyó después de eso, me obligué a terminar el capítulo 3 lo antes posible y aquí lo tienen. Disfruten._

* * *

 _Me encanta el invierno. Adoro el color de la nieve y la forma de los copos. Era un pasatiempo jugar con ella fuera de mi casa, andar en trineo, hacer ángeles y todo tipo de actividad que tuviera que ver con el manto helado y blanco._

 _Ese día salí de mi casa para ir a una plaza que estaba por ahí cerca. Estaba decidida a construir un muñeco para comenzar con mi diversión._

 _Juntaba algo de nieve en mis manos cuando de pronto vi a unos niños molestando a una niña como de mi edad. Vi que la chica se ocultó detrás de un árbol para que nadie la viera llorar por lo que le hicieron esos otros niños. Me acerqué un poco a ella no muy segura de que hacer, verla triste me hizo sentir mal. A veces solía jugar con otros niños pero casi siempre estaba sola. Esa niña rubia platino me causó un repentino interés y no me gustó la forma en que la trataron, sobre todo porque no tenía nada malo. Era una persona igual que todos. Mi hermana Rapunzel cada vez que me invitaba a jugar solía arrojarme una bola de nieve para que fuera con ella._

 _No lo dudé por un segundo y arrojé la nieve que tenía en mi mano al cuello de la chica. La rubia levantó su cabeza molesta por lo que le hice pero al verme se le pasó._

 _Le sonreí divertida. Sus ojos azules, increíblemente fuera de otro mundo, eran los más hermosos que había visto._

 _-¿Quieres venir a jugar o tengo que arrojarte otra bola de nieve para que lo hagas?- pregunté riendo._

 _Se quedó sorprendida, sin levantarse. Su reacción me dejó extrañada, tal parece que no tenía mucha experiencia para relacionarse con los demás. Salté alegre hacia ella para demostrarle mi amistad y que entrara en confianza._

 _-Ven, vamos jugar- extendí la mano para que ella la sostuviera._

 _Lo dudó un rato largo pero al final tomó de mi mano y la ayudé a ponerse de pie. Sin decir nada la llevé hacia donde estaba mi construcción, que por el momento solo era un montículo de nieve._

 _-Bien, ahora estoy haciendo un muñeco de nieve y es más divertido cuando se hace de a dos o con más personas, pero ya que somos las únicas solo lo haremos de a dos- expliqué con confianza._

 _Me arrodillé para continuar, pero la niña se sentía demasiado tímida para hacer lo mismo. Volví a ponerme de pie._

 _-Te ayudare- animé tomando sus manos y hundiéndolas en la nieve, luego las volví a levantar-. Ahora la colocaremos aquí- puse con ella la nieve que estaba en su mano en el montículo donde estaba trabajando-. Ya está, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es darle forma de una bola, después tenemos que hacer otras dos de distintos tamaño así tendremos el cuerpo del muñeco y por ultimo buscaremos algunas ramas y piedras para hacer los brazos y la cara ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Asintió con la cabeza como respuesta y continuamos trabajando en silencio. Al terminar admiramos nuestro muñeco y debo decir que fue uno de los mejores que hice. Tuve que aplaudir por la satisfacción. Creo que también que es el mejor porque lo hice con ella y disfrute de su compañía._

 _-Quedó bonito… ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Mi nombre es Anna ¿Y el tuyo?_

 _-Eh…E-Elsa._

 _-Elsa, bonito nombre ¿quieres seguir jugando?_

 _-Si- aceptó con una sonrisa._

 _La observé durante un largo tiempo, a la sonrisa me refiero. Era tan sincera y hermosa, imposible dejar de verla._

 _Elsa se agachó y recogió un puñado de nieve en su mano._

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunté curiosa._

 _Su respuesta fue arrojarme la nieve a la cara. Limpié mi rostro y vi una sonrisa maliciosa creciendo en sus labios_

 _-Ahora estamos a mano- se burló._

 _-Ooohh, con esas tenemos ¿eh?_

 _Empecé a reír divertida. Continuamos con una pelea de nieve y seguimos hasta que se hizo muy tarde. Después de ese día supe que quería que el momento se repitiera y quería pasar con ella todo el tiempo que quisiera._

Abrí los ojos de golpe dándome cuenta de que había soñado ese recuerdo. Observé a mí alrededor, estaba en mi habitación de siempre, continuando mi miserable vida. No quería levantarme todavía y me llama la atención que el despertador no haya sonado, entonces quiere decir que tengo para dormir un rato más

Me giré al otro lado de la cama para seguir durmiendo y ahogué un gemido de sorpresa. Elsa estaba a mi lado viéndome detenidamente.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunté con dificultad por mi corazón acelerado.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No…-negué con la cabeza un poco desesperada.

Me incliné más hacia ella y besé sus labios.

Esta vez desperté sobresaltada. Estaba en el autobús y creo que eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. Suspiré algo conmocionada, notando que entre medio del sueño había derramado algunas lágrimas.

No paro de pensar en Elsa desde que me subí al autobús y no logro comprender por qué. Siempre está presente en mis pensamientos pero hoy es uno de esos días en que los recuerdos son más fuertes que otras veces, reabriendo las heridas en mi corazón. Quizás es porque me encontré con Kristoff después de que lo lastimé años atrás y por ver la caja que Elsa me obsequió.

Recaer en la tristeza del pasado no es una opción. Elsa no debería presentarse, se supone que quiero olvidarme de ella. En la Universidad, la única época de mi vida en que estuve lejos de mi familia, salí con muchas personas, mujeres y hombres, y aun así me fue imposible olvidarla. Diría que soy bisexual, o no, no lo sé. Las etiquetas no me interesan. Ninguna de las personas con las que salí me causó lo de Elsa, y en su mayoría fueron aventuras de una noche.

El primer año en la Universidad, el más duro de todos, no dejaba de llorar debido a mi amiga de la infancia, y estaba deprimida todo el tiempo. Necesitaba olvidar, escaparme de la realidad. Si no estudiaba para sacármela de la cabeza, me desahogaba yendo a fiestas y era clavado que terminaba enredándome con alguien, sobre todo porque estaba bajo la manipulación del alcohole. El segundo año había aflojado un poco. El tercero ya no lo hacía mucho. El cuarto solo muy pocas veces y ese año me obligaron a ponerme de novia con Hans. Si, lo engañé en un par de ocasiones y estoy segura de que él también lo hizo. Lo descubrí cuando su "profesor de guitarra" lo llamó por teléfono, Hans justo se había levantado para ir al baño cuando sucedió, y lo atendí. La chica del otro lado se quedó muda al escucharme y me hice pasar por una amante más de sus juegos, diciéndole unas cuantas cosas que probablemente le molestaron y la hicieron sentir como un cero a la izquierda. Revisé un par de contactos y descubrí un " _Profesor de cocina_ ", " _Profesor de arpa_ ", " _Profesor de latín_ ", " _Biblioteca_ ", etcétera. Y con las fotos y mensajes que vi fue bastante obvio. Me atrevo a decir que él no tiene buen gusto para las mujeres.

La última vez que lo engañé fue con su ex secretaría, estaba de muerte y si la diosa afrodita se me presentara en persona seguro tendría los pechos y el trasero de esa mujer. Quise evitarlo por lástima que sentía por el pobre Hans que no sabía cómo disimular las ganas que le tenía pero la mujer no le daba su atención más que por el trabajo. Sin embargo cuando me dijo que era lesbiana con una sonrisa de gatito coqueto no lo resistí y se lo hice arriba del escritorio de mi ex-prometido, luego en mi auto y al final pasamos ocho horas en un hotel. La chica renunció porque encontró un mejor trabajo en otra ciudad y cuando se despidió de mi me preguntó si quería otra roda como despedida ¿Y quién era yo para negarme a semejante majestuosidad? Por puro morbo lo hice más de ocho horas en la cama de mis padres después de que ambos se fueran de viaje para hacer no sé qué mierda en otro país. Claro que primero me aseguré de que abordaran el avión porque no iba a arriesgarme a que nos encontraran. Le pedí a mi hermana que me dejara la casa sola y les di el día libre a todos los empleados. Los gritos de esa mujer dentro de toda la enorme casa fue lo más exquisita que mis oídos escucharon. Después de esa intensa y fascinante aventura, decidí que no iba hacerlo más. No porque me arrepintiera, sino porque quería pasar página. Quiero ser una persona con nuevas costumbres.

Posé mis ojos en la ventana y me di cuenta de que estábamos entrando en la ciudad. El cielo estaba nublado, el clima fresco y parecía que iba a llover, aunque sabía que no lo haría. Me encantan este tipo de días.

En la parada de autobús busqué mi valija y después procedí encontrar a Ariel. La vi a lo lejos, ella hacia seña con la mano para que me acercara y eso hice. Me recibió con un amistoso abrazo.

-Es un gusto conocerte al fin- comentó apartándose-, Rapunzel me habló mucho de ti.

-También me da gusto conocerte. Oh, y gracias por conseguirme la entrevista con Regina.

Ariel trabajaba en la agencia donde iba a empezar a trabajar yo. Ella consiguió que hablara con mi nueva jefa y también es una gran amiga de mi hermana, aunque casi mucho no se ven.

-No tienes que agradecer, nos encantará tenerte trabajando en la oficina.

-¿Nos?

-Sí, trabajaras conmigo, otras dos chicas y un chico. Té los presentaré a todos mañana. Son algo locos pero amigable y buenos compañeros, sé que les caerás bien.

-Suenan agradables- admití con sinceridad.

Empezar el trabajo me tenía emocionada, aunque mi expresión no lo demostrara, sobre todo porque estaba ansiosa en poner en prácticas todas mis habilidades y conocimientos.

Ariel se ofreció a poner mi valija en su auto y nos subimos a él. En el camino hacia mi nuevo departamento Ariel me contó que estaba casada hace un año con un hombre llamado Erick, con quien se puso de novia hace cinco años atrás. Se abrió demasiado conmigo, más de lo que esperaba. Yo apenas le dije un poco acerca de mí, no quería contarle cosas específicas de mi vida a alguien que recién conozco. Afortunadamente no se le ocurrió preguntar si tenía novio. Rapunzel había sido bastante cuidadosa cuando le habló de mí, sin irse de boca y se lo agradecí.

Ariel me dejó en la puerta del edificio, quería quedarse pero tenía que terminar con unos asuntos y yo le conteste que no se hiciera problema. En la puerta del sitio que ahora era mi hogar me esperaba un señor mayor llamado John Silver.

-Buenos días, usted debe de ser Anna Summers, encantada de conocerla- me recibió estrechando mi mano cortésmente-, soy el Sr. John Silver, puede decirme Silv si lo prefiere.

-Gracias, es un placer conocerlo.

-No hay de que, por favor acompáñeme- pidió, siendo tan caballero de tomar mi valija y llevarla hasta dentro del edificio.

Tomamos el elevador que nos llevó hasta el piso ocho. Caminamos por un largo pasillo mientras Silver me contaba las cosas que tenía que tener en cuenta en el edificio y me hablaba un poco de la gente que vivía aquí, en general todos resultaban ser simpáticos. Honestamente mientras no tenga problema con ninguno de ellos todo estará bien.

El departamento que me toco fu el _8Z_. Me enamoré de él en cuanto lo vi, era tal cual lo había visto en las fotografías que vi por internet e incluso parecía muchísimo mejor. Apenas entré, vi una enorme ventana con vista a la ciudad que dejaba a la luz natural iluminar toda la sala. Esta sala se dividía en dos mitades. De un lado había un sofá de tres cuerpos, con una mesita de café en frente, y un televisor pantalla planta apoyado sobre un mueble. En el otro lado había una mesa rectangular, de madera, con seis sillas. Había tres puertas más, una seguro llevaba al dormitorio, la otra posiblemente a la cocina y la tercera seguro era la del baño.

-Bueno señorita- Silver extendió su mano para entregarme las llaves del departamento y las acepté-, si necesita algo solo avíseme. Mi sobrino, Jim Hawkins, suele venir los fines de semana para asegurarse de que todo esté bien. Cualquier cosa también puedes hablar con él.

-Entendido, gracias- volví a corresponder con una inclinación en la cabeza.

Tan pronto Silver se fue dejé caer mi cansado cuerpo en el cómodo sillón. Otro suspiro de alivio, igual que cuando me subí al autobús para venir aquí, se escapó de mis labios. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Elsa se volviera aparecer en mi cabeza.

Acomodé un brazo sobre mi frente y cerré los ojos.

 **FLASH BACK**

Esperaba a Elsa con la pierna moviéndose de forma nerviosa. Pensaba en como iniciar una conversación que me permitiera pasar más tiempo con ella, sin que me diera respuestas evasivas.

Giré al escuchar sus pasos y observé como puso el botiquín en la mesita que estaba a un lado mío.

-Ten, aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas para tu herida- dijo la rubia, quedándose unos centímetros lejos de mí-. Puedes usar el baño si quieres.

Asentí con la cabeza. En otras ocasiones, sin dudarlo, Elsa me habría llevado hasta el baño y ayudado con las heridas. Sé que somos grandes pero… ¿realmente se le olvida todo eso?

-Solo tardaré un minuto- informé poniéndome de pie y tomando el botiquín para luego ir al baño.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo del lavatorio y vi la fea herida que la rama me dejó en la mejilla izquierda. Tragué saliva, un poco impresionada. Lo que más me preocupaba era que excusa iba a inventarle a mi madre. No estaba segura de sí decirle la verdad, sería una hora de sermón, otra hora de regaño y una hora más de sermón y regaño juntos.

Hice todo tan rápido como pude. Limpié las partes de mi cuerpo donde tenía tierra y algo de sangre y luego me puse una gasa sobre la herida en el rostro.

Salí del baño con el botiquín y descubrí que Elsa estuvo hablando por teléfono con alguien, creo que colgó por escucharme.

Dejé el botiquín donde estaba antes y me acerqué a ella, luchando por mantener la cabeza en alto.

-Gracias- dije.

-No, gracias a ti por traer mi bicicleta.

Esperé a que ella dijera algo, pero se mantuvo distante igual que siempre. Solo pensaba en que me dijera en como estuvo su día o algo referido a lo que pasó hoy en clases cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Al ver que se tomaba demasiado tiempo me digné a hablar de la primera cosa que se me ocurrió.

-¿Con quién hablabas?...- _eres una estúpida entrometida_ \- no es que tengas que decírmelo, es decir…no es de mi incumbencia…es que tuve curiosidad, yo solo…Mejor olvídalo.

Elsa oculto su risa detrás de su mano.

 _Wauw, la hice reír._

Si tan solo supiera lo que ese gesto significaba para mí.

-Estaba hablando con Merida.

Me molesté automáticamente al escuchar ese nombre.

-Oh cierto, olvidé que eran buenas amigas- exclamé con cierta ironía.

No podía evitarlo, siempre que hablaba de ella me enfadaba. De repente se habían vuelto amigas y yo pasé a un segundo plano como si no fuera lo suficientemente buena para estar a su lado. Intenté controlarme y guardarme el comentario, en caso contrario esto terminaría mal.

-Oye, puedo llevarte en mi auto mañana si es que aún no tienes el tuyo- le ofrecí, esperanzada porque dijera que sí.

Sé que le dije a Kristoff que pasara por mi mañana pero tal vez no le moleste si vamos los tres. Mi novio era muy sociable y siempre quiso conocer a Elsa por todo lo que le dije.

Desgraciadamente la respuesta no fue la que esperé.

-No, gracias, ya arreglé con Merida y ella vendrá a recogerme- eso me hizo perder completamente la paciencia.

-¿Tienes que estar con ella todo el tiempo?- traté no sonar dura, de verdad que lo hice.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Ya había arreglado con Merida antes de que llegaras con mi bicicleta- se molestó-. Ella no es el lobo feroz o la mala del cuento, Anna.

-Pues no parece, desde que estas con ella a mí ya no me prestas atención. Siempre es ella, siempre que trato de hablar contigo te vas con ella- a ese punto ya no podía controlar lo que decía.

-Es mi amiga…

 _¡¿Y qué diablos soy yo maldita sea?!_

-También lo soy yo- le interrumpí, en voz alta y me estaba conteniendo para no llorar en ese momento. Coloqué la mano sobre mi pecho y traté hacer contacto visual con ella- yo también quiero ayudarte…podría ayudarte si tan solo me dejaras a hacerlo.

Elsa evitó mirarme y se quedó en silencio.

-Anna, creo que ya debes irte.

Sus palabras, como siempre, me afectaron pero no quise tomármelas enserio. Fijé insistentemente mi mirada en ella para de alguna forma lograr sacarle una respuesta de lo que le pasaba conmigo, pero no lo conseguí. Cada minuto esperando a que ella reaccionara me hacía más daño y al final no puede tolerarlo más. Me marché sin decir nada.

Llegué a mi casa adolorida, por la caída y por lo que sucedió con Elsa. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escuché la inesperada voz de mi madre llamándome.

-¿Me puedes decir que te sucedió?- cuestionó, viniendo de la sala de estar.

Ahí estaba, esa mirada típica que siempre usaba para juzgarme, sin importarle en absoluto que estuviera herida. A ella no le interesaba que alguien me lastime o que me rompan el corazón. No se molesta por saber si tuve un mal o buen día. Solo quiere que yo no cometa "errores".

 _¿Por qué me preocupo? De todas formas no va a creerme._

-Caí de un árbol.

Una vez cuando jugaba a la pelota con Elsa resbalé y raspé mi rodilla contra el suelo. A pesar de que la herida era grande no dolía tanto como se veía pero Elsa insistió en que entráramos a su casa para curarla. Cuando la Sra. Cold la vio su expresión fue de completo horror y rápidamente buscó un botiquín de primeros auxilios súper preocupada. Al principio nos regañó a ambas por no tener cuidado pero al final fue amable y gentil. Me trataba como si fuera su propia hija, y yo no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto además de estar infinitamente agradecida. Cuando terminó dijo que fuéramos a jugar con una alegre sonrisa y repitiéndonos que tuviéramos cuidado.

En esta ocasión, la reacción de mi madre fue solo levantar los anteojos que usaba para leer a la altura de su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. No me creía, lo veía en sus ojos.

-¿Esa es tu excusa?

-No es una excusa, es cierto- controlé mi enfado, no estoy en condiciones de pelear ahora mismo.

-¿Qué hacías en un árbol entonces?- interrogó.

-Nada grave, no me metí en problemas, no molesté a nadie y tampoco te llamaran de la escuela para decirte que me encontraron haciendo una conducta inadecuada. Unos chicos de la escuela le subieron la bicicleta Elsa arriba de un árbol y yo solo la ayudé a bajarla.

-¿Elsa?- interrogó impresionada.

Como hacía tiempo que ya no hablábamos mi madre asumió que ya no había nada entre ambas.

-Sí, vengo de su casa- respondí.

-Deberías dejarla en paz- fue un concejo que sonó a reproche. Se dio la vuelta para regresar al lugar de donde vino, su oficina.- Si dejó de hablar contigo es porque no te quiere- y con esas palabras se marchó.

Sentí que me había clavado un puñal en el pecho, hasta tuve que sostenerme de la baranda de los escalones para no caerme. Sequé la única lágrima que se había escapado de mi ojo. Si me ponía a llorar le iba a dar la razón y me oponía eso. Mi madre no sabe nada, por lo que no tiene derecho opinar y yo no tengo porque dejarme llevar por sus palabras.

En el pasado, cuando me lastimaba, ella solo me miraba y llamaba al mayordomo para decirle que curaran mis heridas. Supongo que si no lo hizo ahora es porque vio que ya habían sido atendidas.

Me llevó más tiempo que lo habitual llegar a mi habitación, se debía a la falta de fuerzas y por lo adolorida que me sentía. Fui hacia la ventana del cuarto para buscar automáticamente mi cuaderno de dibujos que estaba sobre el acolchado, en el cual podía sentarme y acostarme. Cuando me senté para dibujar aunque sea algunos garabatos que me permitieran entretenerme y olvidar el dolor, justo vi a Elsa salir a su balcón.

Aun cuando debía estar enojada con ella no podía y menos cuando me miraba de la manera en que lo hacía ahora.

Sin saber el porqué, se me ocurrió escribir un " _perdón"_ en una hoja de mi cuaderno. La arranqué y la pegué contra la ventana.

Elsa decidió ignorarme después de leerlo.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

De repente recordé que tenía que hacer las compras matutinas, que jamás había hecho en mi vida porque tenía sirvientes que se encargaban de eso, y Silver no me comentó dónde encontrar un mercado. La batería de mi teléfono estaba muerta así que no podía enviar un mensaje para preguntarle. Alguno de los vecinos debía saber dónde encontrar un lugar para hacer las compras cerca de aquí. No iba a hacerme mal salir un rato para despejarme y de paso conocer a gente nueva.

Me levanté del sillón con algo de flojera y fui hacia la puerta una vez más. Había dos puertas al costado de la mía, de otros dos departamentos, el _8X_ y el _8Y_. Mire los dos pensativa y decidí ir al _8Y_. Toqué la puerta unas tres veces, nadie respondió. Toqué una vez más antes de ir al _8X_.

-Ya voy- una voz ronca, femenina, gruñó del otro lado.

 _Uuff, parece que alguien tuvo una larga y pesada noche._

La puerta se abrió, y entonces creí que el corazón estaba a punto de escaparse de mi pecho y mi mente fue invadida por un torbellino de emociones. Cabello rubio platino atado a una trenza, ojos azules zafiros, y un pijama azul, manchado, con una pelota de futbol soccer. Un nudo en mi garganta impidió que gritara su nombre. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y me ahogaba ante la falta de aire.

 _¡Mierda, es ella!_

A Elsa se le abrieron los ojos como si hubiera visto a un fantasma y en tan solo unos segundos me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Estuve a punto de gritar y derribar la puerta a golpes. En cambio, solo apoyé mi cabeza contra la madera y lloré. No pude evitarlo, fue como si alguien hubiera disparado de la manera más dolorosa posible. Armar un estruendo el primer día en mi nuevo hogar no era bueno y Silver había sido demasiado claro con el tema de no molestar a los vecinos.

 _Maldición, ella está aquí._

En vez de desaparecer como se suponía que lo haría ella regresó.

 _Elsa está aquí._

* * *

 _Me gustaría darles muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que le siguen dando y los que recién empezaron a leerla gracias por darle una oportunidad._

 _Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden dejar su comentario :)_

 _PenguinVuelve: Está todo bien, me da gusto que sigas leyendo. Saludos y suerte._

 _dokan616: Jaja si, entiendo a qué te refieres. Gracias por leer y espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo. _

_Chat'de'Lune: Hola, gracias por comentar y por tus comentarios en la anterior historia. Un placer tenerte como lectora n_n._

 _ANONIMUS07 : De verdad aprecio tus amables palabras. Hago más que nada para divertirme y aprecio mucho a quienes se toman en el tiempo de leer. _

_LeRoyalHolyBlue: Ooh…pues si esa es tu duda entonces sigue leyendo para descubrirlo jaja. Con respecto a lo que me preguntaste, y me disculpo por no haberlo contestado antes, no tengo idea. Algunos personajes están pensados desde antes y después como que otros van surgiendo según lo que se me ocurra en mi retorcida cabeza y cumplen papeles terciarios. Esta historia la llevo pensado desde mucho antes de que Moana se estrenara por lo que no creo que aparezca. Saludos._

 _Adrian9966: ¿Cómo que te rompí el corazón? Ni siquiera llegamos a la peor parte (?)…Gracias por leer y comentar :) _

_Zafira Wich: Libre soy, libre soy pppff….Perdón tenía que hacerlo, era demasiado tentador XD._

 _ALARZAM: Créeme cuando te digo que volverás a saber de ellas dos ;)._

 _danielariveralopez418: Habrá mucho de todo, te lo aseguro._

 _entropia86:_ _Gracias por sumarte, es apreciable. Saludos._


	5. 4- Primer día

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _Buenas noches damas y caballeros, sepan disculpar la demora como siempre y agradezco mucho la cantidad de personas que me acompañan y se siguen sumando. Dejando la formalidad a un lado los dejo con el capitulo 4_

* * *

Sentí la espalda estrellarse violentamente contra la pared. Elsa devoraba mi boca a besos con urgencia y necesidad, como un animal que no había comido en semanas. Todo era tan confuso, mi mente estaba disfrutando tanto que se negaba a pensar coherentemente. Sostuve sus brazos, enredando mis dedos contra su remara, y con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que tenía rompí el beso. Sin embargo, ella continúo besando mi cuello.

-Elsa, espera…tengo que hablar contigo.

-No puedo hacerlo si esto es lo que deseas- susurró sin levantar la cabeza.

Apreté mi mandíbula, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-¿Por qué…?- la pregunta no salió entera por sentir su lengua pasar lentamente sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Luego tendremos tiempo hablar- volvió a susurrar causándome escalofríos.

Perdí los sentidos una vez más. De pronto ya me importa un demonio saber la respuesta a todas mis preguntas y simplemente permití que me dejara besos húmedos por todo mis rostro hasta apoderarse de mis labios otra vez.

Deslizó mi remera hacia arriba y entonces bruscamente sus labios se apartaron de los míos.

-Hora de despertar.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, despegando mi cabeza de la pared. Cuando me di cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño volví apoyar la cabeza contra la pared suspirando amargamente. Ha sido una mala noche. Me quedé en la puerta de mi departamento todo el tiempo y no me moví de mi lugar. Estuve vigilando a través del picaporte para ver si había movimiento de _mí vecina del departamento 8X,_ sin tener señal de ella. Mis ojos se cerraban y volvían a abrirse. Cualquiera que me viera pensaría que soy una loca acosadora.

Mi estómago rugió, pidiendo algo de comida. El día anterior no almorcé, ni cené, porque no quería despegarme de la puerta, entré y senté en el suelo donde me encuentro justo ahora, solo me moví cuando fui a buscar una botella de agua que encontré en la heladera sin abrir, que en este momento descansa a un lado de mi pierna, y ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias ante la falta de alimento. Ojeé mi teléfono para ver la hora, eran las siete de la mañana y tenía exactamente una hora para presentarme en mi nuevo trabajo. A Regina no le va a gustar que llegue tarde el primer día y, no puedo creer que diga esto sabiendo lo mucho que he deseado comenzar, pero no tengo ganas de ir a trabajar.

 _No puedo echar a la basura todo lo que me costó conseguir por Elsa._

Me levanté del suelo toda entumecida. Puedo comprar algo para desayunar de camino a la agencia. Mi valija seguía al lado del sillón, cuando vuelva a casa voy a acomodar mis pertenencias y a comprar todo lo que necesito para el departamento. Espero que mis emociones me lo permitan, estoy demasiado decaída para hacer todo hoy, aunque sé que si no lo hago después me sentiré peor.

Busqué en la valija una camisa blanca, un pantalón apretado de color negro, unos zapatos del mismo color y una chaqueta de color marrón oscuro. Tardé aproximadamente veinte minutos en darme una ducha y en alistarme. Decidí mejor dejar mi pelo suelto, arreglarlo solo me llevaría más tiempo.

Antes de salir del departamento me quedé mirando el picaporte con la mano alzada. No tenía control de lo que podía llegar a hacer, tranquilamente podría armar el barullo que no hice el día anterior o podría seguir de largo al elevador.

Asomé la cabeza por la cobertura de la puerta, pasillo vacío como lo supuse. Es probable que Elsa aun siga en su departamento o haya salido en algún momento de distracción. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no mirar a donde ella vivía, caminé a paso rápido al ascensor. Esperé hasta llegar abajo con los ojos cerrados.

A diferencia del día anterior, esta vez estaba soleado, aunque se sentía una agradable brisa fresca. Inhalé gustosamente el aire de la ciudad, se sentía bien estar a fuera y ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho el día anterior.

Vivía en el centro de la ciudad. Había muchos edificios alrededor, grandes calles donde varios medios de transporte iban y venían, vendedores ambulantes y comercios de todo tipo. La agencia no quedaba lejos así que podía ir caminando sin problema. Yendo de camino me aseguré de ver un mercado donde comprar todo lo que necesito y apreciar un poco la ciudad. Las veredas estaban repletas de gente bien vestida, o con ropa deportiva, que iniciaban su día. La mayoría hablaba por teléfono, se enviaban mensajes de texto, otros paseaban a su perro, parados en una esquina leyendo el periódico y había grupos de dos o más personas que conversaban. Voy a tardar en acostumbrarme un poco, pasar de una pequeña ciudad a una grande es un enorme cambio y normalmente soy una persona que prefiere la tranquilidad, pero todo es mejor que donde vivía antes.

Entré a una cafetería a una cuadra antes de done trabajo y tomé un café bien fuerte, sin azúcar, para mantenerme despierta y comí dos croissant, que lograron calmar mi estómago.

Llegué a la puerta de la agencia y levanté la cabeza para contemplar el enorme rectángulo que me recordó a los típicos edificios empresariales que aparecen en las películas y el cartel blanco que tenía escrito _Storybrooke, diseño y publicidad._ Solté un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y sentí al fin algo de entusiasmo. Pasé a dentro de la agencia y pronto me encontré en la recepción. El piso era de baldosas cuadradas de blanco y negro. Había enorme escritorio en el centro, donde había dos secretarias trabajando en sus computadoras, pegado a la pared, en el medio de la sala, cuatro elevadores en la esquina izquierda, seguido de ellos estaban las escaleras y del lado derecho había sillones para que la gente pudiera acomodarse mientras esperaba por algo.

Fui derecho al escritorio, necesitaba saber dónde encontrar la oficina de mi jefa. Me paré frente a una de las secretarias, quien escribía como un robot en la computadora muy concentrada, dudo que se haya dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Emm…disculpe.

Tan pronto hablé, la secretaría paró el movimiento de sus dedos y giró enérgicamente la cabeza hacia mí.

 _De verdad, parecen robots._

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- inquirió la mujer, acomodándose los anteojos que traía puesto hacia atrás.

-Mi nombre es Anna Summers, busco a Regina Mills. Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo- le informé.

La secretaria bajó los hombros, abriendo un poco la boca.

-Oooh si- dijo ella.

Levantó el tubo del teléfono que estaba en escritorio y me dio una rápida mirada, alzando su dedo índice.

-Aguarda un minuto.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras ella marcaba un botón del teléfono.

-Hola, Sra. Mills. La llamo para avisarle que al Srta. Summers está aquí.

Tal parece que Regina las puso al tanto de mi llegada.

La secretaria asentía con la cabeza a lo que Regina decía y contestaba con " _si", "aja", "de acuerdo"._ Colgó el teléfono y me observo.

-La Sra. Mills la estará esperando en su oficina, es el último piso. Que tenga un buen día y bienvenida a la agencia- me dedico una sonrisa amigable.

-Gracias- correspondí amablemente con una inclinación en la cabeza pero con el semblante serio.

Entré al elevador y me di cuenta de que había treinta números. Por lo que se, está agencia se dedica a hacer comerciales, publicidad de ropa, que incluye diseñadores importantes, trabaja con revistas muy conocidas, packaging, animaciones y otras cosas relacionadas con el diseño. Creo que es normal que tenga tantos pisos. Presioné el último número y esperé pacientemente a que el ascensor llegara a su destino. Demasiado lento para mi gusto.

Las puertas se abrieron. Vi un pequeño pasillo que daba a una gigante puerta de madera. Había un escritorio a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha, con otras dos secretarias y también note una escalera a un lado del ascensor.

 _El último piso pertenece a la dueña y señora…_ Algo en eso me hace pensar en mi mama.

-Regina te espera adentro- dijo la secretaria del lado derecho.

Agradecí y caminé hacia la oficina. Pasé por la puerta, lo primero que noté fue a Regina sentada en su escritorio, trabajando en su computadora, y luego me centré en su oficina. Era elegante, todo de color blanco, detrás de ella había un ventanal que iba del piso a la pared, masetas con plantas en las cuatro esquinas y la pared tenía algunas pinturas interesantes. El arte en el diseño es importante, eso me enseñaron en la Universidad y parece que Regina lo tenía bien claro.

Mi jefa despegó la cabeza de su pantalla y lo último que esperé fue una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Anna!- el tono que usó no parecía la de una jefa hablándole a su empleada, más bien pareció… ¿afectivo?

Regina se levantó de su asiento, alisándose su falda de su, seguro, traje caro. Unió sus manos una vez cerca mío. A juzgar por su aspecto, se me hace que tiene la edad de mi mama, o alrededor de ella. Tengo que admitir que era una mujer hermosa y a simple vista parecía joven.

-Es un placer verte en persona.

Aún estaba algo asombrada por su reacción y la información tardó en llegar a mi cabeza.

-También…lo es para mí- comenté.

Regina sonrió… ¿nerviosa?

Cuando hablamos la primera vez que me hizo la entrevista la noté contenta pero no como ahora, no esperé que estuviera tan feliz de verme. Además… ¿Qué normalmente en esta clase de trabajo no nos nombran por nuestro apellido?

Como si eso no hubiera sido demasiado extraño, recibí un abrazo de su parte que duró alrededor de diez segundos. Regina se apartó algo avergonzada y se obligó a recobrar la postura.

-Disculpa- dijo.

-No hay problema- tranquilicé.

-¿Te encuentras bien?...- su rostro mostró preocupación- parece que no has dormido en toda la noche.

Al parecer mis ojeras eran demasiado evidentes.

-Estoy… bien. Es solo que…-me encogí de hombros- nueva ciudad, nueva casa, nuevas cosas, es mucho a lo que me tengo que acostumbrarme.

 _Además de que la persona que me rompió el corazón vive justo al lado mío._

-Se cómo te sientes, me pasó lo mismo cuando me mudé aquí. Pero no te preocupes, te acostumbraras pronto.

-Sí, ya me lo han dicho.

-Seguro- ella ríe-. Por favor, acompáñame. Te enseñaré en donde vas a trabajar.

Asentí con la cabeza y la acompañé de nuevo hasta el ascensor. Bajamos al piso veintisiete, se trataba de un pasillo derecho, con un expendedor de agua y otra de dulces, con cinco puertas que llevaban a una oficinas y la mía estaba justó al final.

Regina y yo caminábamos lentamente mientras me explicaba algunas cuestiones.

-Bien ¿Recuerda cuál es tu horario?- me consulto por si acaso.

-Sé que trabajo de ocho de la mañana a una- respondí.

-Exactamente, ahora hay veces que se quedan un poco más de tiempo cuando se trata de un trabajo grande. A veces cuando pasa eso, los chicos suelen quedarse hasta la noche pero al siguiente día lo tienen libre.

-Comprendo.

Regina colocó la mano en el picaporte y me sostuvo la mirada mientras lo giraba a un lado.

-Si tienes alguna consulta no dudes en acudir a mí inmediatamente. Ahora, con respecto a tus compañeros son algo…

Regina no necesitó terminar la frase, tan pronto la puerta se abrió, unos gritos llenaron mis oídos. Había tres chicas, entre ellas Ariel, subidas al escritorio cantando la canción de _We Will rock you_ de Queen. Una de ellas, que tenía el cabello largo, rubio y lacio, de ojos claros, usaba una escoba como guitarra y estaba en el escritorio del medio. La otra chica era una morena, con el cabello atado a un moño y con ojos color marrón. Todas parecían estar más o menos alrededor de mi edad.

-¡Swan!- gritó Regina, enseñándome por primera vez el mal humor que ya imaginé que tenía- ¿Me pueden explicar por qué no están haciendo su trabajo?

Las tres dejaron de cantar, gritar en realidad, la canción y se dieron cuenta de la jefa.

-En realidad, Jefaza- habló la rubia a quien le había llamado la atención-, soy Britney Spears, ella es Beyoncés- señaló a la morena, quien levanto la mano- y ella es Pink- apuntó a Ariel-. Y si estamos trabajando.

Vi a Regina blanquear los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Regina incrédula.

-Claro, tenemos que hacer un afiche para un festival de música pop. Estamos interpretando a tres grandes del pop, con las que crecí, que se juntaron para hacer un comercial de Pepsi con la canción _We Will rock you_ _,_ para que nuestra imaginación fluya.

 _"Pero si Queen es un grupo de rock"_ Pensé.

-¿A caso eso tiene sentido?

-Por supuesto, la inspiración no viene de los árboles.

-Te tengo noticias Swan, hay una nueva compañera- comentó Regina señalándome con la cabeza.

Creo que se lo dijo para informarle de que ya no son tres sino cuatro conmigo, por lo que tengo que trabajar en esa idea del afiche.

-Pues que sea Christina Aguilera, también crecí con ella. Y sabes que más, creo que deberíamos buscar por otras ramas e irnos hacia lo más moderno. Ahora soy Miley Cyrus, Tiana será Nicki Minaj y Ariel puede ser Selena Gomez. La nueva que sea Demi Lovato.

-¡Ya déjense de tonterías!- ordenó la que estaba al mando- Swan, no puedes hacer esta clase de estupideces cada vez que peleas con tu novio.

-¡Ex novio!- aclaró ella, levantando el dedo índice.

-Jefa- tomó la palabra Ariel-, ya abrimos las apuestas. Veinte dólares a que regresan en una semana.

-Yo en dos- dijo Tiana.

-Me anoto, pero ya que en este caso Swan lo menciona como su ex novio, debo decir que será…poco más de un mes- aclaro Regina.

-¡Oigan!- la de ojos claros levanto la escoba, claramente desconcertada ante la actitud de sus compañeras- Sigo aquí.

-Lo sabemos Swan, no estamos ciegas- comento Regina con ironía-. Ahora, bájense de ese escritorio ¡Y PONGANSE A TRABAJAR!

Las tres bajaron a sus asientos y antes de que Regina me dedicara su atención volvió a hablarles.

-Y solo para que lo sepan, Nicki Minaj es rapera

-Pero está en la farándula- respondió Swan, que dejó la escoba en una esquina de la oficina y luego regreso a su lugar.

Seguí a Regina hasta la puerta que dejó semi abierta. Ella llevó sus manos a su sien, evidentemente estas chicas la estresaban.

-Lamento eso- se disculpó.

-Está bien, no parecen malas personas- dije-. Aunque si enserio le molesta ¿Por qué deja que sigan aquí?

Eso sonó fuera de lugar y egoísta pero al parecer esa actitud de mi nueva compañera era algo habitual, si fuera demasiado para manejar no tendría sentido seguir tolerando eso ¿O sí?

No puedo evitar pensar en mi madre otra vez, definitivamente las habría despedido sin vacilar.

Regina rió sin gracias.

-Lo haría de no ser porque es buena en su trabajo y son gracias a esa idioteces sin sentido.

Por primera vez en la mañana reí en voz baja, calmando la herida que desde ayer lastimaba mi corazón y que al poco segundo volvió a hacer daño.

-Bueno, tengo que regresar a la oficina a seguir con lo que estaba trabajando ¿Crees que podrás manejarlas?- Regina preguntó expectante.

-Seguro que si- aseguré.

 _Es peor tratar con mi madre._

-Entonces puedo estar tranquila, sabes dónde buscarme si me necesitas- Regina emprendió su viaje al elevador pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente se giró para verme, como si hubiera recordado algo de repente-. Ooh, por cierto, bienvenida a Storybrooke.

-Gracias.

Cuando Regina se fue me decidí a entrar a la oficina nuevamente. Era bastante grande, había cinco escritorios, dos de ellos estaban vacíos y supuse que uno debía ser el mío, un ventanal como el que había en la oficina de Regina iluminaba todo, las paredes blancas y el piso también, había una mesa con varias sillas donde supongo que las chicas se reunían para discutir algún trabajo y detrás de esta había una terraza para salir a tomar aire fresco.

Mis tres compañeras aparentemente se tomaron la orden enserio, pero a su manera. Ariel y Tiana estaban pegadas a la chica rubia, quien en vez de estar sentada en su silla, estaba en su escritorio, de piernas cruzadas, justo al lado de la pantalla de su computadora. Tenía un bolígrafo entre sus dientes y miraba pensativamente algo en el pequeño cuadernillo que sostenía sus manos.

Estaba algo lejos para ver lo que las tres murmuraban. No sabía bien que hacer, era nueva y a pesar de que ya había hablado con Ariel me sentía algo tímida. Me acerqué a ellas hasta que quedé cerca pero estaban demasiado concentradas en lo que hacían y no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

-Que lastima que el pervertido de Hiro no esté aquí- comentó la rubia-, él es bueno para los nombres.

-¡¿Punchi, puchi?!- sugirió Ariel como si no se le ocurriera otra cosa.

La chica frente a mi levantó la vista del cuaderno para mirar a Ariel.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? Ariel, es un festival de pop no un carnaval.

Rápidamente me di cuenta de que estaban buscando un nombre para el festival. Pronto mi mente entró en acción.

\- Bang- susurré insegura y casi para mí misma.

De repente tuve la atención de las tres y me puse más nerviosa. Enterré mis manos en la profundidad de mis bolsillos como si eso me diera alguna seguridad.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- quiso saber Tiana.

\- Bang- repetí-, un nombre.

La de ojos verdes aparto el bolígrafo de su boca.

-¿Por qué ese nombre?- ella preguntó.

-Se me ocurrió por la canción de Jessie J, Ariana Grande y Nicki Minaj- respondí.

Mencionar a la rapera minutos antes me hizo recordar la canción… ¡heeyy si funciona a pesar de que sea una idiotez!

Las tres se miraron, parecía que hablaban telepáticamente.

-Me gusta- dijo Ariel-, el fondo del afiche podría ser una explosión de colores, representando el Bang.

Volvieron a mirarme.

-Eres buena, novata- alagó la chica bajándose de su escritorio, extendió la mano hacia a mí-. Soy Emma, la pesadilla de la jefa.

-Un placer- dije correspondiendo su saludo.

-Yo soy Tiana- saludó la morena, también estrechando nuestras manos-. Ariel ya nos habló un poco de ti, espero que seamos buenas amigas.

-Seguro.

-¿Y qué te pareció la ciudad?- preguntó Ariel con confianza.

Me incomodó un poco, no vine preparada para esa pregunta. Si les digo que me quede todo el día en casa por espiar a mi vecina pensarán que estoy loca.

-Es linda hasta donde la llegué a ver, no la conozco muy bien todavía- respondí-. Ayer tuve que desempacar y ordenar muchas cosas en la casa.

Eso fue suficiente para convencerlas.

-Bueno, podemos enseñarte la ciudad si quieres este fin de semana- sugirió Ariel mirando a Emma y a Tiana.

-Suena bien para mí… además necesito despejarme- susurró Emma eso último, casi para sí misma-. Pongámonos a trabajar antes de que la reina malvada baje del piso treinta y nos ejecute por no avanzar nada. Anna, tu escritorio es el que está delante de la ventana

Lo vi unos segundos y pensé en el quinto escritorio que había.

-¿De quién es el otro?

-De Hiro- contestó Ariel-, no está viniendo estos días porque tuvo que viajar por asuntos familiares.

Recordé que el día anterior ella me había dicho que en la oficina trabajaban tres chicas y un chico.

-Hay demasiada paz aquí, novata. Disfrútalo mientras puedas – dijo Emma.

Me limité a hacer caso, este es uno de esos momentos en donde es mejor no hacer preguntas sino esperar a ver a lo que ellas se refieren. Ellas fueron a buscar papeles, temperas, pinceles, fibras y lápices para comenzar con posibles ideas para el afiche y lo colocaron sobre la mesa grande de la oficina donde cómodamente se podía trabajar en grupo. Luego del trabajo a mano, la idea que pareciera la más correcta, la íbamos a digitalizar.

-No te quedes ahí, novata. Ven y enséñanos de lo que eres capaz- indicó la chica rubia con ánimo.

Sacudí la cabeza como si me hubiera despertado de un sueño el cual no sabía que estaba. Sin perder más tiempo, fui con ellas y empezamos el trabajo.

…

No fue exactamente el mejor día de toda mi vida, tampoco fue el día que yo había esperado tener, pero tampoco estuvo mal. En resumen, creo que si Elsa no viviera a mi lado, el día habría estado mucho mejor.

Llegué al edificio donde vivía con unas cuantas bolsas pesadas colgando en mi mano. Compré todo lo que necesitaba para la casa, además de comida y bebidas. Llegué al piso ocho y salí del ascensor, dejando las bolsas en el suelo inmediatamente. Mis brazos se sentían adoloridos por el peso que venía cargando. Escuché una puerta cerrarse y pasos acercándose. Sin mucha importancia, levanté la vista y eso solo causó más daño a mi corazón.

Elsa se detuvo antes de estar demasiado cerca de mí y yo no pude evitar pensar en lo hermosa que lucía en ese momento. Se veía tan linda con esos jeans, camisa a cuadro negro y blanco y un abrigo de color azul oscuro.

Mi pecho empezó a subir y a bajar, al igual que como sentía mis ojos humedecerse. Ella evitó mirarme, como siempre, y yo no tenía el valor suficiente para gritarle lo que sentía en ese momento, como siempre. Elsa siguió de largo como si yo fuera un espejismo y eso me dio valor para enfrentarla.

-Es todo lo que vas a hacer- dije, ocultando el enojo que tenía por dentro.

Sus pasos se detuvieron y me giré para verla. Elsa permaneció de espaldas.

-Aunque sea ten el valor para mirarme a la cara.

Nada, seguía callada y eso me desesperaba, tiene suerte de que estemos en medio del pasillo porque de lo contrario la acorralaría contra la pared, pero no podía arriesgarme a que alguien saliera de su departamento y me encontrara en una posición incómoda. Elsa dio un paso hacia delante y no me pude contener, ni siquiera pensé correctamente lo que iba a decirle.

-¡Claro, aléjate!... ¡Es lo mejor que sabes hacer!

-¡Basta!- gritó, atreviéndose a girarse pero su vista no estaba precisamente en mí- ¡Has esto fácil para las dos, al menos hasta que encuentre otro lugar en donde vivir!

Y después de eso desapareció, bajando las escaleras. Sus últimas palabras, lo de encontrar otro lugar a donde vivir, se sintió como un puñal en el corazón. Internamente me reí de mi misma, realmente imaginé que algo bueno ocurriría. Tantas veces pensé lo mismo siendo una adolescente que quería recuperar a su amigas y tantas veces salí lastimada. Parezco un niño pequeño que no quiere aprender su lección. Es fácil pensar con la cabeza pero a la hora de actuar no lo es tanto.

Recogí las bolsas con mis compras como si nada hubiera pasado y entré a mi departamento. Puse todo en el suelo y pegué mi espalda contra la puerta, dejando caer mi cuerpo lentamente hacia abajo. Curiosamente no lloré, lo cual no es bueno y odiaba eso. Significa que lo peor estaba por venir.

 **FLASH BACK**

Mis ojos parpadearon rápidamente a causa de la luz del sol que golpeaba contra mi cara. Me quejé un poco y giré mi cuerpo mientras estiraba el brazo para buscar instintivamente a la persona con la que había pasado toda la noche. Pero no encontré a nadie. Abrí los ojos por la confusión y lentamente me senté en la cama envolviendo todo mi cuerpo con las sabanas. Estaba sola en la habitación vacía de Elsa. Mi ropa se encontraba en la punta de la cama, seca, ya que la noche anterior se había mojado con la lluvia, y bien doblada.

Salí de la cama y me vestí. Mientras lo hacía sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que me decía que algo no andaba bien.

Bajé hasta la sala, solo para ver que las cajas que había la noche anterior ya no estaban. Miré por cada rincón de la casa intentando no ponerme nerviosa. Vacía. Toda la casa estaba vacía y Elsa ya no estaba. Al mismo tiempo los recuerdos de la noche anterior reaparecían en mi mente como un torbellino e intentaba recordar si se me había escapado algún detalle antes de quedarme dormida o si no había visto o sentido algo mientras lo hacía pero no había nada. Regresé a la sala y sentí algo contra la planta de mi pie. Miré hacia abajo y me encontré con la llave de la casa.

 _No, no, esto no puede ser cierto._

Salí por la puerta de entrada y cerré con llave. Tenía averiguar que estaba sucediendo, no iba a sacar falsas conclusiones hasta descubrir la verdad.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo queridos. Les recuerdo que hay cosas que se irán aclarando a medida que pasen los capítulos.

Chat'de'Lune: Si más o menos como tú dices.

PenguinVuelve: La autora sabe lo que hace XP. Saludos.

ALARZAM: jaja la verdad yo no veo eso pero me dio gracia.

Laura Banegas: Gracias por comentar y disculpa la demora. Saludos.

dokan616: Siéndote honesta, a pesar de que Anna no le gusto, esa escena fue escrita para que se rian. Por lo menos alguien entiende mi humor jaja. Suerte.

Azu Rush: Lo siento :P

LeRoyalHolyBlue: Se reencontraron, eso es seguro.

Guest: ¡Gracias!...y si, mejor que la cuarta parte seguro que lo es.

Yugi-chan: Gracias por el apoyo.

Ritsuki Kurusawi: Siento la demora pero continuaré, eso es seguro ;)

Varactriz: Ocurrirán muchas cosas. Gracias por el apoyo :)

No olviden dejar su comentario para saber que les pareció. Saludos


	6. 5- Amor

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

 **IMPORTANTE:** Por favor, quiero que lean la nota que les dejó al final del capitulo. _**¡HÁGANLO!**_

 _Nota para la gente sensible: Preparen el_ _kleenex.w :(_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Amor**

Es fácil decir _te amo._ Acabo de hacerlo y puedo repetirlo. _Te amo. Te amo. Te amo_. Muchas personas lo dicen. Algunas personas tienen dificultad para decirlo, pero generalmente cuando esas palabras salen de su boca es de forma sincera. Ahí está la cuestión, cualquiera puede decir _te amo_ , pero no todos saben amar correctamente. Es como la famosa frase de la película Ratatouille "cualquiera puede cocinar".

Rompí con una chica con la que tuve un romance de verano porque no sentía amor de verdad a pesar de que ella era maravillosa. Kristoff era el sueño de muchas chicas y probablemente habría tenido un increíble futuro con él, pero no era feliz a su lado. Elsa, solo sé que mi corazón se sentía cálidamente bien con cada mísero segundo que estaba a con ella y tarde me di cuenta de que no podía querer a una persona como la quería a ella.

Dicen que cuando te rompen en el corazón tiendes a guardarlo y evitas enamorarte para que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño. No fue mi caso, yo quería volver a enamorarme. Quería que alguien se deshiciera de la herida que traía conmigo, sabía que solo así volvería hacer feliz. Desgraciadamente nunca lo conseguí, las personas con las que salí, sin contar las aventuras de una noche, no me causaban nada por más bien que la pasara. Ahí está el otro problema, solo puedes enamorarte una vez. Hay gente que sigue adelante al perder al amor de su vida a causa de una tragedia, pero no estoy segura de sí el sentimiento es igual de intenso, por eso también existen otras que directamente no quieren rehacerlo porque ese amor jamás será de otra persona.

Uno no elije de quien enamorarse. Es algo que surge del interior y a veces no nos damos cuenta de ellos, como pasó en mi caso. El amor puede aparecer en cualquier momento cuando menos lo esperamos y, si hay algo que he aprendido, es que no es fácil.

Me senté en el sofá, terminando mi quinta botella de cerveza, mientras recorría los canales de televisión para encontrar algo que llamara mi atención y la verdad es que todo me resultaba una porquería. Estaba aburrida y no encontré nada mejor que hacer así que no me quedó más opción que encender el televisor. Terminé sintonizando un partido de futbol donde jugaban los Snowking, el equipo favorito de Elsa. Aunque quise cambiar de canal, no pude hacerlo. Dejé el control a un lado y miré la pantalla sin tener bien en cuenta que es lo que estaba sucediendo en el partido.

De pequeñas, Elsa y yo solíamos jugar todo el tiempo. En mi hogar nunca fueron fanáticos a los deportes, excepto por la equitación. Mi hermana y yo practicamos el deporte por mi abuela, la mama de mi papa, ya que ella fue una gran concursante de esos torneos y hasta ganó premios nacionales. Pero la verdad era que yo lo hacía porque quería llamar la atención de mis padres, porque deseaba ver la sonrisa de padres orgullosos por su hija, y además porque me gustaban los caballos. Mi padre me sonreía cada vez que ganaba y me felicitaba, pero no era igual que cuando ganaba Rapunzel. Ella podía quedar en décimo lugar en un torneo donde participan varias personas y mi padre la presumía por todos sus compañeros de oficina, cosa que a mi hermana le molestaba. Por otra parte, mi madre solo decía _"no esperaras un premio de mi parte ¿verdad?"_. En síntesis, mis esfuerzos por ganar los concursos de salto a caballo eran en vano, por eso lo dejé cuando perdí mi último torneo.

Al principio no entendía que le veía Elsa al futbol, yo no le encontraba lo divertido ver a unos hombres persiguiendo una pelota. Creo que cuando experimentas el juego tu visión cambia. Elsa jugaba al futbol para olvidarse de todo lo que le rodeaba, era un escape, algo que le permitía despejarse. Hay una gran diferencia cundo juegas por dinero y cuando juegas por amor al deporte. Logró contagiarme de esa pasión cuando las dos jugábamos para saber quién hacía más goles. Cuando jugaba con ella olvidaba por completo a mi familia, solo éramos ella y yo haciendo algo que disfrutábamos. Al principio ella me ganaba, otras, me dejaba ganar y cuando fui adquiriendo más experiencia llegué a ser un oponente digno para ella.

 **FLASH BACK**

Respiré aliviada cuando la hora de descansó llegó. La clase de biología siempre me pareció sofocante, prefería mil veces resolver una ecuación matemática antes de ver lo que tenía una célula dentro.

Esperé a que salieran los demás para esperar a que los demás salieran, siempre odié el amontonamiento que se hacía en la puerta.

-Señorita Summers- el profesor me llamó con voz sebera antes de que pudiera salir.

Hice una mueca de fastidio sin que él se diera cuenta. Hoy me regañó en clases porque me encontró dibujando en vez de escuchando su clase.

Ya me avergonzó frente a todos mis compañeros ¿no le fue suficiente con eso?

Me paré frete a él sin decir nada, esperando a que me hablara.

-No quiero que lo de hoy se vuelva a repetir señorita Summers ¿quedó claro?

-Sí, profesor- me disculpé utilizando una falsa sinceridad.

-Eso espero- contestó severamente.

Vi su mirada cambiando a decepción y bajó la cabeza soltando un suspiro. Su mano se levantó hacia una caja que tenía en el escritorio.

-Realmente no me gusta hacer esto y más sabiendo que es la mejor de mis estudiantes. Pero para asegurarme que ha aprendido la lección voy a darle un castigo- deslizó la caja hacia delante. Quiero que lleve esto a al laboratorio.

Tenía que ser una puta broma. Esa caja contiene los frascos del trabajo que hicimos, debe pesar más que mi cuerpo.

-Pero profesor…

-Sin peros o me obligará a enviarle una nota a sus padres.

No tuve más remedio que hacer lo que me dijo, llevar una caja que pesaba una tonelada era más fácil que escuchar un reto de mi madre.

Acomodé la mochila sobre mis hombros y sostuve la caja, rodeándola con mis brazos. Pesaba bastante, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para llevarla. Casi no podía ver por donde caminaba y me movía recordando cómo era el camino del salón al laboratorio. Miré al suelo cuando llegué a las escaleras, pero mi pie trastabillo en uno de los peldaños.

\- ¡Anna! - escuché que gritaron.

Apenas tuve tiempo de procesar el momento en que Kristoff me tomó del brazo y yo hice un gran esfuerzo para que la caja no se me callera de las manos mientras él me pegaba contra su cuerpo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - me preguntó mi novio.

Aún estaba confundida, pero verlo a él ahí tan preocupado y sabiendo que me ayudó antes de que me pasara algo grave, sentí ternura y agradecimiento. No podía ser grosera con él ¿Quién no querría que su novio lo salvara del peligro?

-Sí, muchas gracias Kristoff- contesté y como agradecimiento besé sus labios.

\- ¿Que intentabas hacer Elsa? - la pregunta rompió mi concentración y el beso terminó más rápido de lo esperado.

Vi a Elsa cerca de la escalera con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza. El chico que hizo la pregunta junto con la gente a su alrededor se empezaron a reír. Entonces mi mente hizo un " _Click_ " y me di cuenta de que fue ella quien gritó mi nombro cuando estuve a punto de caer.

Elsa salió corriendo antes de que pudiera hacer algo. En realidad, tampoco hice nada porque no podía salir de mi sorpresa. Me quiso ayudar… _se preocupa por mí_.

\- ¿Crees que esté bien? - habló Kristoff, recordándome que estaba a mi lado.

Lo miré antes de contestar y volví a ver en dirección a la escalera.

-No estoy segura.

\- ¿Quieres ir con ella?

Volví a mirar y noté cierta amargura. La respuesta era obvia, quería ir con Elsa, pero Kristoff acababa de ayudarme y siempre la cancelaba algo cada vez que tenía una oportunidad de estar con ella, por lo que no tuve más remedio que contestarle lo que él quería.

-Sí, pero después- sonreí para animarlo-. Tengo que llevar esto y además te prometí almorzar juntos hoy.

Mis palabras causaron un efecto positivo y su mirada si puso brillante.

-Oh… pues déjame ayudarte con eso.

Tomó la caja sin que tuviera oportunidad de negarme y me acompañó hasta el laboratorio.

Kristoff era un chico bastante especial, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro y con ella lograba ganarse la confianza de muchas personas. No era un chico conflictivo, venia de una buena familia y se esforzaba al cien por ciento para tener buenas notas. Era uno de los chicos más populares por ser capitán del equipo de basquetbol, lo que lo hacía constantemente objetivo de las miradas indiscretas de muchas chicas. Tenía muchas cualidades para ser engreído o vanidoso, pero no le interesaba. Siempre decía que antes prefería ser una buena persona y que era feliz siendo así. Tengo que admitir que esas cosas me gustaban de él.

Después de dejar la caja en el laboratorio, fuimos a la cafetería donde nuestros compañeros nos esperaban. Kristoff y yo no comíamos solos, siempre estábamos al lado de nuestro grupo de amigos. La mayoría de las veces yo solo almorzaba y opinaba pocas veces sobre algún tema. Kristoff bromeaba con sus compañeros de equipo, con su mejor amiga Sven y después ponía su atención en mí.

Mientras todos hablaban, yo disimuladamente buscaba con la vista a Elsa pero no había rastros ni de ella ni de sus amigas, lo cual me preocupaba. Pero, además, en lo que menos podía dejar de pensar era en el hecho de que ella haya intentado ayudarme. Elsa solía tener esa clase de comportamientos conmigo. Cuando menos me lo esperaba aparecía en mi ayuda o decía algo que me hacía pensar de que en el fondo seguía siendo esa persona que yo tanto quería.

Como sea, ya tengo un motivo para acércame. Sabía que si la buscaba ahora no iba a encontrarla y no compartía clases con ella hoy, así que iba a tener que esperar hasta la clase de gimnasia. La práctica de Elsa termina justo con la mía, pero su equipo a veces se quedaba jugando. Probablemente me den algo de tiempo para encontrarme con ella.

Al llegar la clase de gimnasia sentí que las horas se me hicieron más largas que las anteriores. En mi mente solo quería correr hacia la cancha de futbol donde el equipo femenino practicaba.

-Oye, Anna- levanté la cabeza de mis zapatillas, que me estaba atando, para ver a Marian.

Marian formaba parte del círculo de compañeros con los que solía juntarme. Es una bella joven de una actitud similar a nuestra presidenta estudiantil, Vanessa. Normalmente era una buena persona, pero si hacías algo que le molestaba, era capaz de hacerte la vida imposible. Siempre la mantengo al margen de mi vida y casi no soy muy específica en lo que le respondo, pero trato dejarla satisfecha. Si sabes cómo tratarla no tendrás problemas.

Afortunadamente, soy la hermana de una persona que es considerada como leyenda y casi nadie quiere meterse conmigo. Aunque personalmente lo encuentro absurdo, no soy tan inmadura para correr donde estaba su hermana mayor y decirle que unos chicos me estaban molestando.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunté volviendo mi vista hacia los cordones para terminar de atarlos.

-La clase terminó, la profesora nos pidió que la ayudáramos a guardar todo.

-De acuerdo- internamente mandé al diablo a la profesora, parece que hoy todos los docentes escolares decidieron utilizarme como sirvienta.

-Por cierto…-dijo Marian en cuanto me levanté, hablando como si fuéramos a amigas desde el nacimiento- ¿Tienes hecho un resumen para historia?

-No- mentí.

Desde que me devolvió unos apuntes incompletos y manchados con cenizas de cigarrillo aprendí a no volver a prestarle nada, ni a ella ni a nadie. Resumo los libros subrayando y escribiendo anotaciones encima sin pasarlos en limpio, de esa manera no pueden pedírmelos.

Marian hizo un berrinche por lo bajo y hasta noté que me vio con asco. Lo cual ignoré.

-Escucha, entre menos tiempo perdamos más rápido podremos irnos- comenté para no tardarnos demasiado.

Marian no cooperó para nada, guardó dos estupideces mientras que yo hice todo el trabajo pesado. Desquitarme con ella seria desperdiciar más horas y se me había hecho más tarde de lo planeado. Eso sí, dejé que cerrara todo ella y me fui sin despedirme.

La práctica de futbol ya había terminado como lo imaginé, pero antes de perder las esperanzas sonreí porque el Esla seguía practicando con la pelota. Mientras mi vista se perdía en ella, me senté en la tribuna.

 _1,2,3…_ Empecé a contar la cantidad de veces que sus piernas pegaban a la pelota, incluyendo las veces que lo hacía con la cabeza y el pecho… _45,46,47…_ De niña, ella siempre decía que para ser buena jugadora tenía que ser amiga de pelota y para hacerlo había que crear un vínculo practicando ese truco… _87,88,89_ …A mí me gustaba contar para ver hasta dónde podía llegar y cuando no eran más de cinco se atontaba pero yo la animaba para que no perdiera las esperanzas… _100,101,102_ Cuando alcanzó a dar a más de cien golpes yo seguía contando como un robot hipnotizado. No podía dejar de mirarla, algo inexplicable y extraño, que no sabría decir que era, hacía que estuviera conectada a ella sin importa el tiempo que se tomara dando golpes a la pelota… _148, 149,150..._

La pelota cayó al suelo, interrumpiendo el conteo, y Elsa, en vez de quejarse, pateó al arco para anotar un gol. Lo dejó caer a propósito, en realidad lo había dejado caer al suelo a propósito. Logró hacerse " _amiga de la pelota_ " como ella decía. Me emocioné tanto por su jugada que empecé aplaudir, rompiendo su concentración cuando estuvo a punto de hacer el mismo juego.

Bajé de la tribuna y ella tomó esa postura de niño pequeño que conocía perfectamente, rascarse la cabeza y mirar al suelo. La utiliza mucho cuando se avergonzaba.

-Eso fue increíble- alagué y coloqué mis manos detrás de mi espalda.

-Hum...gracias.

Parecía más avergonzada que enojada. Su actitud puede ser impredecible muchas veces.

-Recuerdo que de pequeña te enfadabas porque ese truco no te salía, pero veo que ahora lo manejas como toda una profesional.

Vi una sutil sonrisa formarse en sus labios y como sus ojos azules adquirían brillo ante mis palabras.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó, omitiendo mi comentario y empezó a jugar con la pelota.

 _Oh no… ¿pensaba esquivarme? Anna piensa rápido._

-Yo, eh...quería verte...Es que salía justo de gimnasia y vine corriendo porque creí que tu practica había terminado, y vi que si...pero luego me di cuenta de que aun estabas aquí y te vi tan entretenida con el juego que pensé que quizás no debía molestarte, así que preferí dejarte y solo mirar. Entonces metiste el gol y, bueno, no pude evitar aplaudir- _mierda, mierda, mierda_ …estoy divagando incoherencias.

Pasé el empeine de mi pie por mi pierna, hundiendo la cabeza entre mis hombros.

\- ¿Y porque querías verme?

¿Es que tengo que tener una excusa para hacerlo? Sé que vine por un motivo pero ¿No puedo simplemente porque quiero estar contigo?

-Hemm yo...vi lo que intentaste hacer esta mañana.

Logré romper su concentración y se dio cuenta de lo que me refería. Esperé a ver que hacía, pero no hizo más que estar callada.

-Quería agradecerte por intentar ayudarme- dije dando un paso hacia adelante, empezando a entrar en confianza-. No debieron reírse de esa manera, sé que tratas de ser buena amiga.

Se nota que pensaba en lo que ocurrió. Su silencio ya me estaba impacientando, quería hallar la manera de entrar en su cabeza y saber que estaba pensando.

-Sé que siempre te estoy molestando y que te hago enojar muy seguido- continué, esperando una res.

-Sí, solo intenta ser más cuidadosa para la próxima- definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, viendo como Elsa me daba la espalda buscando su pelota de futbol. Pero esta vez no iba permitir que me ignorara como siempre…no, claro que no. Corrí a su dirección y deslicé mi pie entre sus piernas, rápidamente para no hacerla tropezar, para patear la pelota hacia delante y luego la atrapé, quedando delante de ella.

Estuve a punto de morir de risa cuando vi su cara de shock pero permanecí con el semblante desafiante. Era todo un desafío mantener esa postura si ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y los labios separados a causa de la impresión, y creo que ella no era consciente de eso último.

-Genial- comentó aun estado de shock.

Jugué con la pelota con la poca habilidad que tenía para impresionarla. Elevé la pelota y pateando lo recibí con la otra pierna, después la dejé en el suelo.

-Gracias, es que solía entrenar con la que ahora es capitana del equipo de fútbol cuando era pequeña- bromé.

Además fueron horas, días y años de práctica en el jardín de mi casa yo sola.

De repente recibí el regalo más precioso de todos, la escuché reírse a carcajada. Quedé atontada, no fue su solo por su risa, sino porque volví a sentir ese vínculo que teníamos las dos. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que no lo sentía.

Regresé a la realidad cuando Elsa intentó recuperar la pelota. Alcancé a esquivarla justo antes de que me la arrebatara No lo hizo de manera brusca o violenta, solo estaba jugando conmigo. Volvió a intentar quitármela y está vez nuestras piernas se enredaron.

-Dame el balón- amenazó de forma juguetona mientras reía.

-No quiero- respondí arrastrando las palabras.

Elsa colocó sus manos sobre mis brazos y yo en sus hombros. La pelota se desliza hacia delante, queriéndola agarran, antes de perderla, por accidente tropiezo y caigo al suelo con Elsa encima de mí. Aun estando en el suelo empecé a reír porque encontré nuestra torpeza divertida pero entonce siento como me empuja hacia delante.

\- Perdón...

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- la interrumpí levantando la voz.

-S-si yo...no lo volveré hacer...-suspiré decepcionada porque el lindo momento entre ambas había durado muy poco y se sintió como si nunca hubiera existido - perdóname.

Tardó un poco en contestarme hasta que su vista se fijó en mí.

-Solo...intenta no hacerlo de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo, conservando la calma.

-Sí, de acuerdo.

En cuanto vi que se marchaba algo dentro de mi disparó. La voz en mi cabeza me obligó a actuar rápido.

-Espera- pedí sorprendiéndome a mí misma porque no tenía idea de que decirle.

Me esperó sin mirarme y supe que tenía que inventar algo antes de que pensara que solo la hacía perder el tiempo.

-Además de agradecerte, quería pedirte algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Me...me gustaría que tú y Kristoff hablaran en algún momento - _¿Qué acabo de decir? -._ Él es mi novio desde hace tiempo y tú eres muy especial para mí...

 _-_ Lo pensaré- me interrumpió secamente.

Parte de lo que yo decía era cierto, pero dejé que se fuera porque no quise insistir. No solo quería que conociera Kristoff porque estaba conmigo sino porque siento que ella piensa que hay alguien diferente en mí desde que estoy con él y no es así.

Bueno, para ser honesta soy una persona diferente a la que conoció. Me gustaría poder decirle todo, pero…si ella ya no confía en mi ¿Cómo puedo yo confiarle todo lo que me ocurrió desde que me ignora?

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

La presión en mi pecho se hizo demasiado fuerte y mis pulmones no agarraron oxígeno. Cerré los ojos y las lágrimas fluyeron libremente en mi rostro ya empapado. Caí del sillón al suelo, como si hubiera perdidos fuerzas para mantenerme sentada y para controlarlo. La presión creció aún más y sentí un agudo ardor en mi interior, provocando que gritara a causa de ello. No pude evitarlo y comencé a llorar histéricamente, en un tono más desesperado que lo habitual mientras me hacía un bollo en el suelo. Eso pasaba siempre que me daba un ataque y no podía controlarlo y podía durar minutos, horas y horas, y a veces un día entero. Trataba de encontrarle un sentido a todo lo que me pasaba, pero no hallaba respuesta. ¿Por qué la persona que más amo en este mundo es precisamente la que me tiene que hacer más daño?

Dicen que cuanto más amas a alguien mayor es el sufrimiento. ¿Y saben algo? Creo que tienen razón.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno chicos, les comento lo siguiente. Tengo que encargarme de un proyecto final así que por favor les voy a pedir absoluta paciencia para el próximo capítulo. Calculen más o menos hasta diciembre y por favor no empiecen con que la voy a abandonar porque ya aclaré en la nota del comienzo de la historia cual es la situación. Es más, voy a empezar a ignorar esos comentarios porque parece que me estuvieran contando un mal chiste. Voy a cerrar el tema aquí.

Si aún tengo su atención me gustaría decir algo más, sobre todo si son Argentinos, Chilenos y creo que también Mexicanos (No menciono los demás países de lengua castellana porque no los he visto pero probablemente sepan de lo que hablo) ¿Conocen el fenómeno Flozmin? ¿No? Es un Fandom de una serie Argentina (vayan a investigar). Los que si la conocen, se dan cuenta de que no soy la única que juega con los sentimientos de las personas, ni la que pone mil trabas para que una pareja sea feliz ¿no?

Si ven errores lo siento, estoy cansada. No olviden dejar su comentario para saber que piensan.

Azu Rush: Sii, pero todos sabemos cómo es Elsa al final del día.

RIOVI: Gracias por tu apoyo :)

Yomi Lovesyuri: Y si, tenía que poner a mis personajes favoritos de las series y además porque me son de gran ayuda para la historia.

LeRoyalHolyBlue: Problema de mi dislexia, lo siento. Se arreglarán las dos (?)

Chat'de'Lune: También disculpa mi dislexia. Créeme cuando te digo que Elsa tiene sus motivos. Y en cuanto a lo que trabaja Elsa, lo diré más adelante.

PenguinVuelve: Probablemente de algún detalle de eso, aunque no lo decidí jaja XP

rosswoods666: Mmmm… no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso peeeeero. Dejare que lo descubras jaja.

JudeBValmont: Pues gracias ;) y espero disfrutes de este cap jaja

dokan616:  No te preocupes, vendrás buenas cosas. Gracias por el apoyo.

ALARZAM: Amablemente te responderé, no esperes ni capítulos largos ni capítulos cortos, solo espera los capítulos. Hay cosas que me llevan tiempo y toda mi atención y no puedo dejarlo por algo que yo solo hago como distracción y para pasar el tiempo. No es fácil escribir, ten en cuenta que muchas veces escribo agotada y cansada, lo mismo cuando tengo que controlar los capítulos antes de publicarlos, por eso también se ven errores que para mí pasan desapercibido. No te lo tomes a mal, simplemente quiero que entiendas como son las cosas, así que solo puedo prometerte que los capítulos estarán.

Laura Banegas: La verdad nunca pensé ver esta historia como un comic pero sería lindo ver cómo queda. ahora vamos con respecto a la historia que mencionaste, no puedo prometerte nada. No porque sea mala o porque no quiera, es porque no sé cuánto tiempo me va a llevar esta historia y porque quizás, después de un descanso haga otra que tengo planeada hace un tiempo. Si tu historia realmente te gusta, si te apasiona pensarla y lo quieres transmitir, hazla tu porque es tuya. Sé que no es fácil, y también sé que da miedo en algún sentido, yo empecé con problemas y fui mejorando mediante a la práctica y aun teniéndola sigo teniendo ciertas dificultades, puedo darte una mano si me la pides. O de ultima, si tu recurso es el comic, hazla uno, aquí tienes a alguien que te hará promoción ;). Créeme cuando te digo que un trabajo es mucho mejor cuando lo hace uno mismo. Otra cosa muy muy muy importante...no me presiones. Llevo tres años con la historia si quisiera dejarla ya lo habría hecho y tampoco habría llegado hasta aquí pero no puedo prometerte que venga una vez por semana.

Cat: **SI.**


	7. 6- La cena

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _Hola queridas criaturas, feliz año nuevos y bienvenidos al capítulo 6._

 _Antes que nada, sé que les prometí volver en diciembre, pero verán, terminé el año agotada. Para que se den una idea, me exprimieron hasta quedarme sin aliento. Así que decidí apagarme y pasar las fiestas con tranquilidad._

* * *

Había un molesto ruido en la cabeza que hacía que mi resaca fuera más pesada de lo normal. No era un ruido como tal, era más bien una canción. Con mucha fuerza separé mis parpados y aguardé a que la habitación dejara de girar. La canción _Numb_ de _linkin park_ venia de mi teléfono, indicando que tenía una llamada. Rápidamente me levanté del suelo toda entumecida y busqué mi teléfono que estaba en el suelo, cerca del televisor.

Atendí sin mirar la pantalla y llevando la mano a mi frente para aguantar el dolor de cabeza.

-Hola.

-¡Aleluya!- exclamó mi hermana del otro lado.

Yo sentí como el tímpano se me reventaba y tuve que apartar el móvil de mi oreja.

-Prometiste hablarme en cuanto te instalaras, llegaste el domingo y ya es viernes- se quejó a lo lejos- ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?

Acerqué el teléfono de nuevo a mi oreja.

-Lo siento- dije con voz apagada.

-Lo siento… ¿Solo eso dirás?- aunque su tono de voz se suavizó seguía enojada.

-Mi vecina me ha dado problemas- respondí luego. No la clase de problemas como ruidos fuertes, o extraños olores o gritos, sino problemas emocionales.

Por algún extraño motivo, Rapunzel estuvo un rato largo sin contestarme.

-¿Qué clase de problemas te da?...Tiene que ser demasiado pesada para olvidarte de tu hermana. Y de ser así, solo no le hagas caso.

 _No es necesario, ella no me hace caso a mí_.

-Rapunzel, no es cualquier vecina… es Elsa.

Mi hermana volvió a quedarse callada.

-Oh…vaya- no lo dijo sorprendida, sino nerviosa.

Mi resaca era demasiado fuerte como para pensar que estaba sucediendo. Además, no quiero perder demasiado tiempo hablando con ella.

-Escucha, lamento mucho no haberte llamado es solo que todo ha sido difícil para mí.

-¿Y tus ataques?

-Controlados- mentí.

-Me cuesta creerlo.

Rapunzel había visto a que magnitud llegaban esos ataques y sabía lo difícil que era de manejar, ya que muchas veces me ayudó a lidiar con ellos. Generalmente siempre trato de decirle la verdad pero no puedo decirle que tener a Elsa a un paso de mi departamento me está matando porque la preocuparía demasiado. Sería muy arriesgado que ella se apareciera aquí además tengo que aprender a vivir sin depender de ella todo el tiempo.

-Solo dime que vas hacer- dijo Rapunzel.

¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué voy hacer?

-No hay nada que hacer- respondí-. Luché para estar una vez con ella y me abandonó ¿Por qué sería diferente esta vez?

-¿Realmente crees que Elsa no siente algo por ti?

Sinceramente me cuesta creerlo. Me repito siempre que Elsa ya me superó, pero hay una vocecita en mi cabeza que me hace dudar y otra cosa también es que soy demasiado terca para aceptarlo.

-No, no lo creo.

-Entonces prueba darle celos.

-¿Y para qué?...Tal vez mis sentimientos no hayan cambiado pero estoy molesta con ella.

-Conociéndote, tu enojo se irá más rápido de lo que canta un gallo.

¿Por qué mierda la defiende tanto ahora? El ultimo comentario que hizo de Elsa fue "espero no cruzármela nunca porque le voy hacer pagar todo esto". Rapunzel no sería capaz de hacerle nada, solo exageraba, pero no iba a comportarse de manera agradable si llegaba a verse con Elsa.

-¿Qué tal todo en casa?- por mí se podían ir todos a la mierda, menos mi hermana, su esposo y Kai, pero no quería continuar hablando del tema.

-Lo que se esperaba, mama está hecha una furia, sobre todo porque abandonaste a tu prometido.

-Ex-prometido- corregí molesta.

-Bueno, tu ex-prometido está molesto, indignado de que hayas abandonado a un hombre como él después de todo lo que pasaron.

¿Es enserio? Ese hijo de puta actuaba como si en verdad le importara nuestra "relación". Se ve que era el mejor títere que pudo haber encontrado porque dudo que consiga otro tan fácilmente.

-Mándalo a la mierda de mi parte ¿sí?

-Con mucho gusto.

-¿No has dicho nada verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, te prometí guardar el secreto.

-Sí, lo sé. Solo me preocupa que mama no haya hecho nada.

-Está presionándome, pero no te preocupes, puedo manejarla- sé que lo hace-. De todas formas, si pasa algo, te mantendré al tanto.

-Te lo agradezco mucho.

-¿Quieres saber de papa?

-No. Pero adelante, dilo.

-Te desea suerte.

Mi dolor de cabeza, que se mantuvo presente en toda la conversación, no me permitió procesar eso con claridad.

\- ¿Escuché mal o dijiste suerte?

-Dije suerte. El día después de que te fuiste me lo encontré cuando estaba por salir de casa y me dijo " _Sé que si hay alguien que sabe dónde está Anna esa eres tú. No necesito que me lo digas, solo coméntale que le deseo suerte_."

Él me apoya…mi padre me apoya. La verdad era mucho para mí, creo que era culpa de la resaca pero, por otro lado, sé que no es por eso. Por un momento me dieron ganas de colgarle a mi hermana y llamarlo de inmediato para decirle estoy bien y que agradecía su apoyo. Él no era como mi madre que me desvalorizaba. No, no voy a llamarlo, pero puedo considerarlo una opción. Eso no quiere decir que sea pronto, ha cometido sus errores y pasará tiempo para que pueda hablar con él. **_Después de todo él y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente_** _._

-Oye hermana, tengo que colgar por ahora.

-¿Prometes mantenerte en contacto?

-Si lo prometo. Si no quisiera hablar contigo ni siquiera te habría contestado- técnicamente no me di cuenta de quien llamaba, pero le habría colgado si no quisiera hablar.

-De acuerdo, suerte con tu vecina.

Rodé los ojos ¿ahora hace bromas?

-Hasta luego hermana- dije de manera irónica.

-Hasta luego.

Al terminar la llamada me di cuenta de que eran más de las 7:40 A.M

-¡Mierda, llego tarde!- grité con todos mis sentidos alarmados.

Fui corriendo hacia mi cuarto y rápidamente me vestí con lo primero que encontré. Me conformé con usar un buzo bordo con bolsillos tipo canguro y jean. Dado que tenía que correr hacia el trabajo usé unas zapatillas.

Salí del departamento corriendo a las apuradas y, en consecuencia de eso, choqué contra alguien, tumbándola al suelo. Yo me apoyé contra la pared justo antes de caer.

-Cielos, disculpé yo…- instintivamente me agaché a recoger unos papeles que se habían esparcido en el suelo, pero me quedé helada al ver que se trataba de Elsa.

Intenté decir algo, pero ella levantó la cabeza enojada.

-No te molestes- dijo fríamente.

Odio ese tono, lo odio desde la primera vez que lo escuché. Lo odio tanto que hizo que la ira dentro de mí me hiciera explotar. Vi una carpeta a su lado y, mientras ella volvía su atención a los papeles, me puse de pie. Con toda la rabia acumulada la pateé contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta de mi departamento, haciendo que más papeles se desparramaran por el suelo.

\- ¿Qué diablos…? - Elsa se puso de pie.

-Qué diablos y una mierda- la interrumpí encarándola-. Al menos espero haber causado el mismo daño que tú le causaste a mi corazón y te duela tanto como me duele a mí- finalicé y me marché antes de que tuviera la última palabra.

Una vez que las puertas de ascensor se cerraron dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mis manos. Rapunzel tenía razón, mi enojo no iba durar mucho tiempo, siempre fue así. Lo que acabo de hacer fue totalmente inmaduro.

Corrí hacia la agencia lo más rápido que pude, pero al entrar a la oficina mis compañeras me miraban con desaprobación al levantar la cabeza de la pantalla de sus computadoras.

Llegué tarde, otra vez.

-La reina malvada te espera en su trono- informó Emma.

Si con eso pensaba hacerme reír no lo había conseguido. No dije una palabra, salí de mi oficina para ir a la de Regina. Sus secretarias me observaron sin decir nada y me dieron el paso. Sigo pensando parecen robots.

Regina levantó la vista de los papeles que leía al sentirme entrar. Me observó fijamente hasta que tomé asiento frente a ella.

-Otra vez tardé- comenzó, apartando los anteojos de su rostro.

Yo no quería hacer esto demasiado largo, así que directamente fui al grano.

\- ¿Va a despedirme?

La jefa dejó sus papeles y los anteojos sobre el escritorio para apoyar los brazos sobre él y juntar sus manos.

-Es tu primera semana aquí, llegas tarde desde tu segundo día ¿hay una razón por la que no deba hacerlo?

No, no la hay. Soy una empleada más como todos los que trabajan aquí, no soy alguien esencial.

-No- respondí manteniendo mi objetivo de ir directo al grano.

Noté como jugaba con un anillo. Es curioso, Regina solo tenía tres anillos y se ve que solo usaba esos porque desde que la conozco no le he visto otros. Dos de ellos estaban en el mismo dedo, el anular izquierdo. Uno era el de compromiso y el otro una alianza, ambos parecían ser de enorme valor. Después, en el dedo del medio, había un sencillo anillo que uno normalmente compraría en lo que se conoce como feria cultural. Parecía de plata e incrustado en el centro había una pequeña, nada llamativa, perla blanca que probablemente era falsa. Tal vez es solo mi imaginación o no pero siempre juega con ese anillo a pesar de que no debe costar ni la mitad de lo que valían los otros. Si estoy en lo correcto, ese anillo debe tener un valor sentimental más grande que los otros dos, lo que quiere decir que se lo dio alguien muy especial para ella.

-Siento haberla molestado- dije antes de que me pusiera a llorar porque todo esto era demasiado para mí, había perdido el trabajo que deseé tener y lo había perdido porque fui irresponsablemente descuidada -. Imagino que tiene mucho que hacer así será mejor que me vaya

-Aguarda un minuto- Regina me detuvo cuando me puse de pie-. Siéntate, no he terminado.

Volví a sentarme y esperé a que me hablara porque no tenía nada que decir.

-No quiero despedirte y no voy hacerlo- sus palabras hicieron que el alma me volviera al cuerpo.

\- ¿Ah no?

-No, a pesar de tus llegadas tarde has hecho un buen trabajo hasta el momento. Pero será la última oportunidad ¿está bien?

-Si… lo prometo… llegaré a tiempo y… no se volverá a repetir- estaba tan aliviada que no era capaz de decir una oración de corrido.

-Eso espero- Regina suspiró y miró el anillo con el que tanto jugaba-. Me gustaría saber si hay algo que te está molestado o si tienes algún problema aquí ¿la relación con tus compañeras va bien?

¿Acaso sabe que soy una adulta y que además ella es mi jefa y yo su empleada? Parece que estoy en la oficina de una directora de instituto. No era solo eso, al hablar había algo extraño en su tono, sonaba a maternal.

-Créame, este es el único sitio en donde me siento relativamente bien. Y a pesar de que no sociabilicé demasiado con ellas, las chicas me caen bien- aunque Emma estaba definitivamente loca ¿Quién en su sano juicio utiliza una peluca rosada del mismo corte de blancanieves para que le llegue inspiración cada vez que la pierde?

-Bueno, si hay algo en lo que necesites ayuda puedes contar conmigo- dijo después de un breve silencio.

Hay algo en está mujer que todavía no me cierra. Dudo mucho que con mis compañeras se comporte de la misma manera y el apodo que tiene Emma para ella ("Reina Malvada") debe tener alguna explicación.

Regina pegó su espalda contra su silla y tomó una postura más firme.

-Será mejor que vayas a trabajar. Tus compañeras te dirán que hacer- me informó.

-Sí, de acuerdo- asentí con la cabeza poniéndome de pie-. Nuevamente le agradezco la oportunidad.

-De nada- sonrió amablemente.

Cuando regresé a la oficina las chicas me explicaron lo que teníamos que hacer y yo me puse manos a la obra. Desde que empecé a trabajar siempre era igual, yo hacía mis deberes sin decir nada y sin prestar atención a lo que hacían. Las chicas, en cambio, se reían a carcajada y hablaban mientras hacían su trabajo.

Yo no me sentía lista para decirles algo acerca de mí. No quería hablar de mi familia, de mi pasado o de mis problemas personales. Solo hablábamos para intercambiar opiniones del trabajo y por el momento yo quería mantenerlo así.

En cuanto al famoso Hiro, que de vez en cuanto sentía nombrar, aún no había dado señales de vida. ¿Por qué tendrá tantos días libres? No creo que sea correcto preguntarle a las demás si ni siquiera lo conozco.

En la hora de descanso decidí salir a tomar aire fresco en la terraza que formaba parte de la oficina. Respiré profundamente el aire fresco, apoyé mis brazos contra el barandal. Cerré los ojos y toqué la cicatriz que estaba en el dorso de mi mano y me estremecí al recordar lo que sucedió cuando me la hice.

Elsa reapareció en mi cabeza y con ello lo que sucedió esa mañana, me sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que hice. Esos papeles podían ser importantes, quizás tenía que entregarlos en su trabajo en un orden específico y yo lo desordené. Pude haber arruinado alguno. La otra posibilidad es que haya llegado tarde a su trabajo y su jefe, o jefa, la haya reñido.

 _"¿Cómo diablos voy a recuperarla si ya empezamos discutiendo?"_

Escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, obligándome a regresar a la realidad. Emma estaba detrás de mí con las manos en los bolsillos, sin ningún rastro de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? - pregunté.

-No. Veras, las chicas y yo jugamos piedra, papel o tijera para saber quién venía hablar contigo y yo perdí, así que aquí me tienes- respondió, segura de sí misma, con una sonrisa.

Es la primera vez que veo una persona tan estúpida y tan sincera al mismo tiempo.

-Seré honesta contigo- dije unos segundos después que terminaba de procesar que lo que me dijo fue nada más que la verdad-, tus bromas no me dan gracia.

- _Aunch…_ \- se llevó la mano al corazón fingiendo estar herida por mis palabras- Y yo que las hago con mucho amor.

-Sigue sin darme gracia.

Emma refunfuñó y yo me sorprendí, aunque no era de esperarse. ¿Se molestaba porque no me reía de sus estupideces?... increíble.

-Bueno ya, solo quiero charlar contigo- habló, dejando las bromas a un lado.

Me negué, volviendo a mirar hacia el paisaje que era la ciudad. No es muy amable de mi parte, pero no tengo ganas de hablar, la conversación con Regina había sido suficiente para mí. Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi actitud antisocial, Emma se acercó y puso sus manos en el barandal.

-Lindo día, verdad- comentó para intentar iniciar una conversación

-Quiero estar sola ¿No te das cuenta? - traté de ser directa, si mi actitud le molesta por mí que piense lo que quiera.

Se giró para apoyar brazos y espalda contra el barandal.

-Probablemente es lo que quieres, pero no es lo que necesitas.

-¿Y cómo sabes lo que necesito?

-Todo el mundo necesita hablar- me enfrentó con la mirada-. No es necesario decirme lo que te molesta, puedes decirme cualquier cosa, hasta de cuál es tu animal favorito, lo que sea con tal de que tu cabeza piense en otra cosa.

Medité su respuesta. Paso tanto tiempo pensando en lo que sucedió con Elsa y en mis problemas. Jamás le dije algo de eso a alguien, Rapunzel es la única a la que le pude confiar todo. Ella había sido mi gran sustento cuando estaba conmigo y ahora estoy sola. Tal vez es por eso me siento peor que de costumbre.

\- ¿Tienes un cigarrillo?

Emma no contestó. Volvió a entrar a la oficina y regresó cinco minutos después con un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Antes de aceptarlos la miré interrogante, no esperé que realmente tuviera uno.

\- ¿Tú fumas?

-Naa... Pero una chica de las oficinas de al lado es una chimenea andante y utilizando mis encantos la convencí para que me diera uno.

¿Encantos?... Algo me dice que le hizo perder la paciencia para que le diera uno. Lo que sea que haya hecho no me interesa.

Encendí el cigarrillo y aspiré con total naturalidad dejando que su sustancia llegara a mis pulmones como si fuera una especia medicamento.

-No tienes pinta de ser fumadora- dijo para iniciar una conversación mientras yo expulsaba el humo por la boca.

-No soy adicta al cigarrillo, fumo uno cada muerte de sacerdote- respondí a su duda anterior, lo que la hizo reír-. Normalmente cuando estoy más estresada de lo normal recurro a uno pero no es muy seguido. Creo que la última vez que fumé fue cuando mi ex–novio me pidió matrimonio.

-Wauuu- se sorprendió-. ¿Demasiada emoción para ti?

-No, fue una mezcla de frustración, ira, tristeza y un montón de emociones negativas. Le di el sí y me escapé para tratar de no llorar en ese preciso momento en frente de todos. Vi un mesero fumando y le pedí uno…Después tuve sexo con él- dejé el cigarrillo reposando en mi boca, sin inhalarlo.

La razón por la que lo hice fue porque casi tengo un ataque, y no quería que nadie me viera en ese estado porque odio que sientan lastima. Hans se tomó el atrevimiento de pedirme matrimonio frente a una multitud de personas el día del ensayo de bodas de mi hermana. El tipo de gente presente, era la que pensaba que un futuro de cuento de hadas me iba a esperar y yo no podía titubear o dudar, solo decir que sí. La aventura con el mesero tampoco duró mucho, Rapunzel, que era su santa costumbre, nos descubrió y yo casi tengo un problema el cual prefiero no recordar ni hablar.

\- ¡Santa madre! - abrió la boca, controlando su risa-. Eres una caja de sorpresas, novata ¿Pero por qué, no se supone que deberías estar feliz en esas situaciones?

-Era un matrimonio por conveniencia, aunque a mí no me beneficiaba en nada. La que me obligó a estar con él fue mi... madre- dije la última palabra asqueada.

-Ya, pero acostarte con un mesero.

-A un hombre que se acuesta con muchas mujeres se lo considera un ganador, un campeón, y si una mujer lo hace tiene mala imagen y es una puta. Gran coherencia la de las personas ¿no?

Cada uno es consciente de lo que hace. Yo no siento que hago algún mal, lo que haga es parte de mi vida. Hans no ha sido el príncipe que parece y solo estaba conmigo porque tenía su futuro asegurado sin importarle que yo me sintiera mal con ello. Jamás engañaría a la persona que amo, si la tuviera, aunque eso se ve lejos porque mientras Elsa tenga preso mi corazón eso se ve imposible.

¿Por qué sigo hablándole? Estoy haciendo precisamente lo que no quiero, hablarle de mí. Nunca pensé que solo una respuesta terminaría por revelar más cosas.

-Oye, tranquila- levantó los brazos en sol de paz-. Estoy de tu lado, yo también pienso que cada uno es dueño de hacer lo que se le cante siempre y cuando no afecte a los demás. Y no soy claramente una santa, también tuve mis momentos.

No dije nada, para mí la conversación ya estaba acabada y no pesaba decir más.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿Y bien, qué? - cuestioné.

-Mira, no quiero presionarte y sé lo que te dije hace un rato, pero has estado triste desde que cruzaste la puerta de la oficina la primera vez. Comprendo que tal vez sea porque todo esto en nuevo para ti, pero…Vamos, es tu quinto día aquí y no has cambiado ni siquiera un poco, debe haber algo que te esté molestando.

Estuve a punto de contestarle, pero ella interrumpió.

-No acepto un "no importa" como respuesta- aclaró rápidamente.

Refunfuñé y le di otra calada al cigarrillo.

-Pues entonces vas a tener que irte porque no voy a darte otra. Te repito que no quiero hablar.

Arrojé el cigarrillo por el balcón y desapareció con el viento. Noté como una ceja de la rubia a mi lado se levantaba hacía arriba.

\- ¿Ahora qué? - pregunté irritada.

\- ¿Solo dos caladas y ya?

-Te lo dije, no soy una adicta. Ahora, por favor, déjame en paz.

-De acuerdo- se encogió de hombros

Cuando creí que estaba a punto de marcharse se giró para verme con la sonrisa más sincera que vi en mi vida.

-La invitación para mañana sigue en pie- me guiñó el ojo de forma amistosa-. Y no te preocupes, lo que hablamos aquí se queda entre las dos.

No comprendo porqué, pero le creí. Otra cosa que llamó poderosamente mi atención fue que acababa de hablar con ella sin utilizar mascara.

 _"Una salida entre amigas"_ pensé mirando al cielo.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

Sabía que cuando mis padres se encontraban en la casa un fin de semana, era porque Rapunzel venia de visitas. Yo no quería estar cerca de ellos, primero porque cada uno estaba encerrado en su respectiva oficina, y segundo porque cada vez que estábamos juntos el ambiente era serio y tenso, así que como siempre sucedía en cada una de las visitas de mi hermana, me quedé encerrada en mi habitación concentrada en uno de mis dibujos mientras escuchaba música. Cuando Rapunzel estaba con nosotros, mis padres aparentaban ser la familia unida que no éramos y aprovechaban a preguntarle cosas y opinar sobre el tema. Tanto mi hermana como yo nos dábamos cuenta de eso pero solo decidíamos ignorarlo.

Sentí que los auriculares se bajaban de mi cabeza a mi cuello y de repente la silla giratoria se movió a un costado. Mi hermana me dio un beso en la frente antes de que pudiera reaccionar. La aparté de inmediato un poco molesta por la interrupción.

-Rapunzel- me quejé.

-Me extrañaste, admítelo- respondió soltando una carcajada.

-Claro que sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no seas una torpe- sonreí.

Mi hermana me dio un golpe en el hombro, haciéndome reír. Me levanté de la silla, dejando mis auriculares a un lado y la abracé con fuerza demostrándole todo lo que la extrañé.

-Siento interrumpir el tierno momento hermanita, pero mama quiere que bajemos ahora.

Mascullé internamente ¿para qué nos quiere abajo? Rapunzel no sabía la respuesta, por lo que automáticamente bajamos para saber qué es lo que querían.

Mi madre estaba en la cocina tomando un té. Mi papa estaba con ella y leía al periódico. Empezó a hablar con Rapunzel e igual que siempre sus comentarios me entraron por un oído y me salieron por el otro mientras en mi cabeza solo deseaba volver a mi habitación para pasar el rato con mi hermana. En un momento dado mi padre tomó la palabra.

-Hija ya que estás aquí, me gustaría que me acompañaras a la empresa mañana.

Solo yo vi la mueca de disgusto que mi hermana hizo. Rapunzel tenía muchas responsabilidades que cargar en sus hombros al ser la primogénita y la hija favorita de mis padres. Pensaban en darle la empresa y el bufete de abogados que tenía mi madre. Ella no solo estudiaba para ser abogada sino también administración de empresas para ocupar el cargo de mi padre en su empresa. Sí, hacia dos carreras a la vez, pero no todos los sabían. Yo, siempre que me lo preguntan, respondo que solo estudia para ser abogada porque a Rapunzel no le gusta alardear y si se enoja con mis padres cada vez que la presumen en su trabajo también se enfadaría conmigo si se lo digo a mis compañeros. Ni siquiera Elsa lo sabía. Creo que el único a quien se lo comentó es a su novio.

Yo iba a tener suerte si solo me recibía de abogada, no porque no me diera la capacidad mental sino porque no me gustaba. Quería estudiar diseños y publicidad, pero mi madre decía que eso era un pasaje directo a la calle, una pérdida de tiempo que no me llevará a nada, así como mis dibujos y mis fotografías.

-Papa, mañana es domingo- contestó Rapunzel en modo de queja, pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia a su tono.

-Hija sé que estás en tu segundo año, pero quiero que vayas tomando mayores responsabilidades y si te iras el lunes por la mañana no tendrás tiempo de ir.

-Pero puedo hacerlo en otro momento. Se supone que vine aquí a relajarme y descansar de mis estudios, no para pasar un domingo, día no laborable, por cierto, en una empresa. Además -me sobresalté un poco al sentir su brazo alrededor de mi cuello- le prometí a Anna acompañarla a su entrenamiento.

Ver a mis padres clavándome la mirada me puso nerviosa. La otra noche le comenté a Rapunzel, cuando hablábamos por vía Skype, que había pasado a la final en el torneo de equitación. Ella con gusto aceptó en ayudarme a entrenar al pedírsela.

-¿Entrenar para qué?- preguntó mi madre con reproché.

-Equitación- respondí-. Quedé en la final del torneo y mi rival es…Ella James.

Tan solo mencionarla hizo que los recuerdos del verano que pasamos juntas invadieran mi mente, causando que me pusiera nerviosa. Gracias a dios Rapunzel estaba conmigo apoyándome con la conversación porque no sabría cómo continuar sin explotar de los nervios.

-No… tenía idea- mi padre se quedó callado.

Por supuesto que no lo sabía, ninguno de los dos iba a ir, aunque se los mencionara. Ya les había contado de otros torneos y ellos jamás habían asistido.

-Iba a contárselos en cuanto estuviéramos todos- mentí.

Mi padre suspiró bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno, si vas a ayudar a tu hermana dejaremos la empresa para otro momento- mi padre buscó la mirada de la mujer que tenía a su lado- ¿tú qué opinas?

-Que Rapunzel haga lo que quiera- respondió y después sus ojos fríos, carecientes de cariño, volvieron a fijarse en mí-. Pero que quede claro que ya es tiempo de que madures Anna, no puedes estar todo el tiempo molestando a tu hermana, tienes que entender que ya es una persona con muchas responsabilidades y no tiene tiempo para tus tonterías.

 _Tonterías…_ La palabra rebotó por toda mi cabeza. Toda la dedicación y esfuerzo que le ponía al deporte para que ellos se sientan orgullosos era una tontería.

Rapunzel se aclaró la garganta para, como siempre hacia ella, romper con la tensión.

-¿Eso era lo que querían decirnos o ya podemos irnos?

-No exactamente- respondió la dueña de la casa inmediatamente-. Vayan a vestirse de manera más decente, saldremos a cenar.

Oh nooo, no estoy de ánimo para una cena de trabajo.

-Mama, iba a salir con Kristoff y otros chicos esta noche- me quejé.

Salir a bailar con mis amigos y mi novio no me fascinaba demasiado como a otras personas, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarme en casa.

-Y yo iba a reunirme con mis viejos amigas de la escuela- comentó Rapunzel de la misma manera que lo hice yo.

-Pues tendrán que decirles a sus compañeras y compañeros que llegaran tarde. Los Cold nos invitaron a su casa.

De repente las ganas por ir a cenar con mis padres aparecieron mágicamente.

\- ¿En casa de Elsa?

-Eso me pareció haber dicho.

¿Cómo es posible? Ya hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos y de repente, así como así, nuestras familias volvían a reunirse. Que importa, es una buena oportunidad.

Rápidamente regresé a mi cuarto para cambiarme de ropa y mientras me vestía pensé en qué diablos decirle a Kristoff y a los demás. Decidí mejor no avisarles nada, si todo sale bien cancelaria la salida, si todo sale mal me iría con ellos. Al terminar, volteé hacia la puerta para salir de mi cuarto y noté a mi hermana, ya lista, esperándome.

-Convencí a mama para lárganos en cuando nos apetezca.

-Ni siquiera sé que es lo que voy hacer aun- contesté dirigiéndome hacia ella.

-¿Pero qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

Me detuve a su lado y giré mi cabeza para encontrarme cara a cara con mi hermana.

-Me quedaría con Elsa si no se apartara todo el tiempo- seguí mi camino, escuchando los pasos tranquilos de mi Rapunzel detrás de mí.

-No creo que tenga mucho que hacer si solo somos nosotras y nuestros padres.

-Con Elsa nunca se sabe.

Lo que sucedería lo iba a descubrir en cuanto pisara la casa de los Cold. Y sí que fue de inmediato. Cuando llegamos, sus padres me dijeron que Elsa estaba en la sala mirando un partido de fútbol. Les agradecí sonriéndoles y fui a la sala, conteniendo mis nervios.

-Hola Elsa- saludé al llegar.

-¡MALDITA SEAS PEDAZO DE...!

Inmediatamente recordé lo que ocurrió con nosotras en la cancha de fútbol días antes. Eso me hizo bajar la cabeza con timidez. Los partidos la estresan y no quiero ser otro motivo para que sus nervios se salgan de control.

-Humm... sí, yo... olvidé que no debo molestarte cuando vez el partido. Yo... estaré en la otra sala con mi hermana y los demás.

Regresé con mi hermana, quien hablaba animadamente con los demás. Permanecí en silencio, escuchando, pero sin prestar mucha atención e intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con Rapunzel. La Sra. Cold se disculpó por Elsa porque no había manera de que se separara del televisor cuando su equipo favorito jugaba. A mi poco me molestaba, si pudiera me quedaría con ella sin necesidad de hablar porque solo me bastaba con el placer de tener su compañía, pero ya es claro el motivo por el cual no lo hago.

Nos sentamos en la mesa cuando el padre de Elsa vio que el partido había terminado. Rapunzel y yo vimos a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, con expresión distante, sentarse frente a mí.

-Oye, -Rapunzel me golpeó el hombro y me habló en voz baja para que solo yo pueda escuchar- evidentemente le pasa algo y no creo que sea por ti.

Antes de contestar miré a Elsa, estaba jugando con su tenedor y tenía la impresión de que se encontraba en otro planeta. Por un lado, me extraña

-Como no sé lo que pasa por su cabeza no voy a darte la razón- respondí en un tono igual al que ella había usado conmigo.

-Pregúntale.

-Será en vano, no me lo dirá.

-Pues hazle una broma, aunque sea, parece como si no hubiese reído en años.

-No voy hacerlo, eso no ayudará mejorar su humor- acoté frunciendo el ceño, ¿cómo alguien con un coeficiente intelectual alto podía hacer esa clase de afirmaciones?

-Entonces lo haré yo- afirmó mi hermana.

\- ¿Qué?... Rapunzel, no.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando quise pararla, Rapunzel le arrojó una servilleta a la cabeza. Me alarmé en cuanto Elsa nos miró.

-Perdona- se disculpó Rapunzel mientras yo no sabía que hacer-, es que tenía que bajarte de las nubes de alguna manera.

-Yo traté de evitarlo- expliqué nerviosa- pero no me escuchó.

-Oh vamos ¿dónde dejaron su sentido del humor? Ustedes dos se la pasaban siempre haciendo bromas en la mesa cuando eran niñas y también recuerdo que a veces íbamos a jugar al patio o algún lugar de la casa...Oh, también había veces que solían dejarme de lado y se iban solas a quien sabe dónde a hacer alguna locura.

El solo pensar en esos recuerdos me hizo sonreír y miré a Elsa tímidamente. Ella conseguía que en cada cena con nuestros padres sea especial y parecía que éramos nosotras dos en el mundo, aunque solo íbamos a su habitación a jugar.

-Creo que estamos algo grandes para esas cosas- contestó.

Se me subió a la cabeza una dosis de realidad. Tiene razón, ya dejamos de ser niñas. Ni siquiera debí considerar como opción volver a hacer esas cosas.

Luego de eso Rapunzel y yo continuamos hablando en voz baja mientras Elsa continuaba volando en su mundo. Mi hermana insistía en que iniciara una conversación, pero yo solo la ignoraba hablando de un tema diferente para que no me molestara.

Pero todo dio un giro cuando la Sra. Cold hizo una pregunta que me puso rígida.

-¿Así que ambas están de novias?

-Oh si, Eugene es mi nuevo novio, Eugene Fitzherbert, estudia conmigo en la universidad.

Podía sentir la emoción y la ternura con la que mi hermana hablaba. Eugene es un chico sorpréndete y muy diferente a otros chicos con los que mi hermana había salido. Era muy divertido y bromista, pero a veces solía tomar una postura seria. Además, había algo en ellos dos que me fascinaba y que creo que ni mis padres ni nadie notaban. Eso era **la forma de mirarse.** De alguna forma, cuando ellos dos cruzaban sus miradas podía darme cuenta de que entre ellos dos pasaba algo fuerte.

Me hace pensar si cuando Kristoff y yo nos miramos trasmitimos la misma sensación.

-El joven Eugene es un hombre muy bien educado.

Giré los ojos disimuladamente cuando mi madre habló. ¿Enserio solo lo quiere porque es educado y no porque Rapunzel es feliz con él?

\- También lo es el joven Bjorgman.

Casi me atraganto cuando hizo el comentario.

\- ¿No es así Anna?

-Oh si- respondí sintiendo como la temperatura subía a mis mejillas a causa de los nervios -, él es muy dulce y cariñoso. Creo que no puedo pedir a alguien mejor.

¿Qué podía decir? Solo vieron a Kristoff dos veces y lo único que hicieron fue hacerle cuestionamientos acerca de su familia, que clase de notas tenia, a que quería dedicarse y que Universidades le interesaban. Todo para saber si era digno de estar en la familia y no ensuciar su imagen.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Elsa? ¿Tienes algún pretendiente o hay alguien que te gusta?

La miré en cuanto mi padre le hizo la inesperada pregunta. Era algo que yo mismo me había cuestionado varias veces.

-La verdad es que Elsa no nos ha venido con alguna de esas cosas- respondió su padre antes de que ella pudiera contestar.

-Elsa se la pasa todo el tiempo en la casa o bien sale con sus amigas, sobre todo con su compañera Merida.

Merida…incluso cuando estábamos en una situación, hablando de algo que no tenía nada que ver, tenían que mencionarla. Sin darme cuenta, en medio de mi enfado mientras intentaba cortar la carne, resbalé el cuchillo contra el plato e hice que todos me observaran incluyendo Elsa.

-Lo siento- me disculpé nerviosa-, es que no podía cortar la carne.

-Oh, no- se alarmó la Sra. Cold- espero que no esté dura.

\- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡NO! ...Quiero decir, no esta dura, yo tuve problema para cortar este pedazo, eso es todo...el estofado esta exquisito.

Pude sentir la mirada de desaprobación de mi madre, aunque no la había visto, lo cual me hacía sentir más incómoda. Estas cenas siempre fueron alegres y divertidas, jamás incomodas. Pero claro, eso era porque Elsa y yo no pasábamos mucho tiempo en la mesa siendo interrogada por los mayores.

-Cambiando de tema- Mi madre se apresuró a cambiar rápidamente de tema-, Elsa, Anna nos contó que tu equipo de fútbol llegó a las semifinales, eso es genial.

 _oh, así que me escucha, pero solo me ignora_ ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Si- contestó Elsa-, es genial.

-Me alegro por ti- mi madre tomó su copa de vino-. ¿Sabías que Anna participara en la final del torneo de equitación?

 _Maldita vieja hipócrita._

-No.

La respuesta me sorprendió tanto que no pude controlarme.

\- ¡Pero si te lo dije!

\- ¿Lo hiciste?

\- ¡Sí! - dije amargada.

Se lo dije cuando me despedí la noche que vine a verla. Que tome un comportamiento similar al de mis padres cuando les estoy hablando y no me escuchan es algo que no puedo tolerar.

-Hum creo que lo olvide.

-No, no es cierto, no me estabas escuchando... ¡¿Hasta cuándo me tomaras por idiota?!- me enojé, pero no por ella, sino porque estaba a punto de llorar frente a mi madre y no quería eso.

El timbre de la casa sonó, calmando toda la situación.

-Mis amigas ¿puedo irme? - anunció Elsa como si nada estuviera pasando, lo que ocasionó una muy bien actuada risa de mi madre.

-Bueno, hicimos un trato, puedes irte.

Le tomó un par de segundos a Elsa salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

Miré a mi hermana que parecía preocupada.

-Larguémonos- le dije en voz baja.

Rapunzel asintió con la cabeza, sin cuestionarme.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Caminé por los pasillos de mi piso para dirigirme a mi departamento, pero me detuve cuando pasé por el de Elsa. Noté luz salir por debajo de su puerta, lo que quería decir que estaba en casa. Seguía sintiéndome mal por lo que ocurrió esa mañana y conociéndome, no iba a estar tranquila hasta hallar un modo de hacer las paces.

Se me ocurrió algo de repente, no era mucho, pero podía dar un paso. Entré a mi departamento, en dirección a mi habitación. Busqué la caja de los Snowking que Elsa me había obsequiado y removí las cosas que tenía dentro hasta hallar algo que había pasado completamente desapercibido la vez anterior, las llaves de su vieja casa. Sé que Elsa tenía otra y me había dejado esta, jamás la usé porque nunca tuve motivos para volver a entrar y porque también le tengo un enorme respeto a su familia. No la necesitaba y la casa supongo que sigue estando a su nombre sabiendo sigue abandonada.

Volví a salir al pasillo y me agaché para dejar la llave delante de su puerta. Pero antes de apoyarlas contra el suelo mis oídos sintieron su hermosa risa y no pude evitar escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Lamento no haber podido ir hoy, pero te prometo iremos al cine este fin de semana- aunque no pude verla imaginé como sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que iluminaria cualquier cuarto oscuro-. También te extraño- dijo con voz nostálgica- y por favor no estés triste, sabes que significas el mundo para mí. Lo sé, también te quiero.

El puñal en mi corazón se movió más adentro, haciéndome sangrar. No puede ser, no puede estar con alguien. Con lágrimas en los ojos dejé las llaves sobre el suelo, luego toqué la puerta y regresé a mi departamento antes de que pudiera verme.

Me lancé al sillón pensando en la conversación que escuché. La forma de hablar de Elsa era honesta y llena de sentimientos. Si la persona con la que Elsa hablaba era su pareja, estaba enfrentándome con un enorme obstáculo.

* * *

Supongo que se darán una idea de lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo así que nos veremos.

LeRoyalHolyBlue: Descuida, lo mío no es nada serio ni grave. Es solo algo en lo que tengo que trabajar. No me ofendí en ningún momento. Perdón si te hice sentir incómodo.

PenguinVuelve: Gracias y disculpa la demora, suerte.

Chat'de'Lune: No te preocupes, de verdad no es nada serio. Agradezco tu opinión y tu paciencia. Y qué bueno que te gusten porque habrá muchos. Por cierto, que te gusten los documentales no tiene nada de malo, son interesantes, entretenidos, y hasta algunas veces los encuentro inspiradores. Pd: Soy de escorpio.

dokan616: Mil disculpas por la demora. Intentaré estar aquí para ustedes siempre que pueda. Gracias siempre por el apoyo.

Laura Banegas: Suerte también para para ti. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Chicahelada: Solo hago lo que puedo para serte honesta jaja. Perdona la demora y espero que en algún momento puedas leerlo con calma. Saludos.

Danymah: Para nada, no me ofendo. Honestamente, estoy agradecida por la crítica y tomar el tiempo de dejar tú comentario. Y si, sé lo que es un Beta. Comprenderás cuando digo que esto es algo que quiero hacer yo por un motivo muy personal, del cual prefiero no hablar. En cuanto a tu teoría voy a darte el beneficio de la duda. Saludos y que tengas un buen día.

withoutOrbit: Hola y gracias por dejar tu comentario. Me agrada que te guste, el apoyo es lo que me anima a seguir :). Saludos

Haruhi6: Curioso ver tu comentario justo el día que actualizo jaja. Gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia y el comentario. Espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado. Nos veremos pronto, espero. Que tengas un buen día y feliz año.


	8. 7- Esa noche

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _¿Cómo andan? Yo a punto de morirme, el calor no me deja vivir. Por lo menos fui capaz de terminar el cap 7, disfrútenlo._

* * *

Ariel pasó a buscarme esa tarde para mi primera salida en la ciudad. Nos saludamos de manera amigable. Sin decirnos mucho y sin decirme que tenían planeado, fue en busca de las demás chicas. El ambiente que había en el auto, donde solo éramos Ariel y yo escuchando la música que venía de su estéreo, cambió radicalmente en cuanto las otras se subieron, sobre todo cuando lo hizo Emma. Todo era emoción con risas, por más que las sentía hablar no podía comprender una sola palabra de lo que decían. Un auto tiene cuatro ruedas y nosotras somos cuatro, pero yo soy la rueda pinchada.

Después de un largo rato de andar conduciendo, Ariel estacionó el auto en las afueras de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el puerto. ¿Debería preocuparme? En las películas cuando te llevan a un lugar como este generalmente es por algo malo. Ellas no se ven peligrosas pero las apariencias engañan.

Mierda, tengo que dejar de pensar ideas tan locas.

-Oh cielos, miren esa belleza- dijo Emma.

Inmediatamente me pregunté a qué le llamaba belleza mientras las demás se emocionaban. Lo que mis ojos veían era un viejo Ford sierra oxidado, con las ruedas pinchadas y en mal estado, con dibujos y letras hechos con aerosol. Lo único que rescato de ese vehículo son los vidrios que estaban brillantes y parecían recién lavados. Ni siquiera creo que tenga motor ni batería, incluso le falta el volante.

Sentí los brazos de Tiana rodear mis hombros. A su vez, la que parecía líder del grupo, se acercaba a mí con un palo de madera en la mano y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Ahora si estoy asustada.

-Bienvenida tu ritual de inicio, novata.

¿Cuándo se supone que me uní a una secta? ¿Y por qué no me enteré?

La sonrisa de Emma murió al ver que no reaccionaba.

-Ahora es cuando se supone que debes reírte.

En la escuela, había un grupo de chicas, como Marian, por ejemplo, que se aprovechaba para ganar mi confianza y sacar provecho de ella. Emma solo quería hacerme reír.

" _La risa hace bien"_

-Lo siento, no. Es que esto es demasiado para mí- juro que intenté darle lo que quería, pero no pude.

Podría haber forzado una sonrisa, pero eso no sería justo para ella, porque no se lo merece.

Ignorando la risa de las demás Emma me entregó el palo y recogió otro del suelo. Ariel y Tiana también recogieron uno.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esto? - pregunté de una vez por todas.

-Vamos a golpear el auto- respondió Tiana como si fuera la cosa más normal del planeta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- me frené sorprendida.

-Anímate, te encantará- ella insistió.

-Pero…pero…

-Tiana tiene razón, te sentirás más relajada cuando lo hagas- dijo Ariel.

Emma se acercó a mi oído disimuladamente para que solo yo pudiera escuchar.

-Además es una excelente cura para el corazón roto.

Se dio cuenta de lo que me sucede ¿Cómo es posible? Estoy segura que en nuestra conversación no dije nada relacionado con Elsa... Se me ocurren dos teorías. La primera, soy muy evidente, cosa que no creo porque con años de práctica aprendí a ocultar como me siento en realidad. La segunda, Emma tiene un sexto sentido que, aunque sea poco probable, esa opción me parece más aceptable que la primera.

Sin esperar que respondiera Emma jaló de mi brazo, sorprendiéndome y subimos al techo del auto. Tiana y Ariel se quedaron abajo.

-Novata, te sedo el primer golpe.

Miré el palo, el auto, el alrededor por si alguien nos veía y por ultimo a ellas otra vez.

-Oigan, aprecio que intenten incluirme en su círculo, pero no creo que pueda con esto.

-¿Por qué? Nada te lo impide- insistió Emma y colocó su mano en mi hombro-. El secreto es pensar en alguien que esté en el lugar del auto.

Inmediatamente Hans y su cara de perfecto arrogante llegó a mi cabeza y, impulsada por el enojo, azoté violentamente el palo contra el parabrisas del auto. El vidrio tomó la forma de una telaraña, consiguiendo que las chicas festejaran.

-Eso es novata, ahora con más fuerza.

Con un segundo golpe las demás empezaron a imitar lo que hacía. Ariel terminó rompiendo el vidrio de la ventana izquierda en el primer intento. La cara de Hans no fue suficiente para dejar salir todo lo que sentía, Merida fue la siguiente. Sabía que ella no era responsable de que mi vida fuera una miseria, en esta ocasión estaba hablando la envidia. Golpeé el auto tres veces pensando en su cara, una por lo que pasó con nosotras en la cancha de futbol, el segundo fue por su actitud y la tercera por la clase de relación que tenía con Elsa. Pensé en mi padre y en la terrible verdad que me ocultaba, lo cual me sirvió para descargar más tensión y para entonces el parabrisas ya estaba hecho pedazos. La cereza del postre fue pensar en mi madre y ahí me descontrolé, aunque el parabrisas ya estaba roto seguí golpeando hasta abollarlo.

-Anna, Anna... oye.

El palo se partió por la mitad cuando Emma colocó su mano sobre mi brazo. No voy a mentir, la fuerza que conseguí para romper el palo fue porque Elsa llegó a mi cabeza. Las tres chicas me miraban con preocupación y yo no podía entender que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando? - Tiana rompió el silencio.

No dije nada. Me bajé al suelo y de repente, sin saber porque, perdí el control de mi cuerpo y terminé arrodillada. Me llevé las manos a mi cara, soltando pequeños sollozos. Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía porque estaba así. Ahora resulta que descargarme tomando aire fresco también me pone sensible.

Mis compañeras me ayudaron a ponerme de pie una vez que logré estabilizarme. No era el mejor lugar para charlar, así que volvimos hasta el auto de Ariel, quien decidió junto a las otras llevarme a la casa de Emma. El viaje fue silencioso y tenso, mis ojos estaban ligeramente empapados. Para controlar mis lágrimas mantenía la vista en la carretera, pensando en cada cosa que llamaba mi atención.

Emma vivía en un barrio donde había departamentos con fachadas similares y estaban pegados uno al lado del otro. A pesar de tener toda la pinta de ser una chica rebelde, pensé que iba a encontrarme en un ambiente más desorganizado, pero me llevé la sorpresa de ver todo lo contrario. La decoración era normal, sencilla y sin mucho lujo.

Esperamos Emma en el living, sentadas en un sillón de tres cuerpos. Llegó de la cocina con unas tazas de café que luego repartió para cada una de nosotras. En vez de beberla, dejé la taza sobre la mesa que dividía la distancia entre el sofá donde estábamos y el sillón de Emma. No quería ser descortés, es solo que el nudo en mi estómago me impedía digerir cualquier cosa.

-Muy bien, Anna, he sido muy paciente contigo en estos días, pero quiero saber que ocurrió contigo hoy.

Era la primera vez que Emma se dirigía a mí usando mi nombre y no por mi apodo, _Novata,_ que a pesar de ser extraño y nada original había llegado a encariñarme con él. Significa que mi actitud estaba comenzando a molestarle.

-Emma- Ariel la regañó.

-No, deja que continué- bramó ella-. Es que no entiendo que sucede, algo te mantiene en un estado depresivo y me fastidia seguir actuando como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

Suspiré con cansancio. No pierdo nada si se los digo y tarde o temprano lo terminaran descubriendo.

-Se los diré pero no quiero que ninguna me interrumpa hasta que termine- hablé sin que lo hubieran esperado.

Las tres asintieron.

Decidí mejor ignorar el nudo en mi estomago y beberme el café que me prepararon, así sería más llevadera la historia ya que sería algo larga. El trio se centró en mi como si estuviera a punto de revelarles el código de una caja fuerte.

-Siendo una adolescente me… enamoré de una chica- confesé, consiguiendo que sus ojos se ampliaran.

Con tranquilidad les hice un resumen detallado de cómo fue mi historia con Elsa, sin dar detalles de mi situación familiar. Ese era un tema que no iba a tocar.

-Cuando creí por fin que podíamos estar juntas mi mama nos descubrió y nos separó. Para empeorar las cosas, días después recibí la noticia de que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente y me enteré de que iba a mudarse. Conseguí ingeniármelas para verla la noche antes de que se marchara, ahí le rogué que nos fuéramos juntas y… me entregué a ella por primera vez. Al final, ella se fue sin darme ninguna explicación- me sequé un par de lágrimas-. Seguro se están preguntando porque estoy así por algo que pasó hace cinco años- solté una risa irónica-. En parte porque nunca lo superé, la verdad, pero en realidad es porque el día que me mudé aquí descubrí que ella es mi vecina. Es frustrante, doloroso y molesto porque no sé cómo enfrentarla- levanté la cabeza finalizando el relato.

Para entonces vi a las tres llorando y había unos cuantos pañuelos descartables usados esparcido en la mesita y en el centro estaba la caja de donde fueron sacados.

-Novata- Emma rompió el hielo y me abrazó con fuerza, lo cual me pareció un poco exagerado, pero me sentí bien por escuchar de nuevo mi apodo-, de saber todo esto no te habría tratado con tanta rudeza.

Ariel y Tiana también hicieron los mismo. Yo estaba tiesa porque no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de contacto físico.

-Escucha- la pelirroja dijo-, no puedes pasarte la vida sin exigirle una respuesta.

Blanqueé los ojos, negando con la cabeza.

-Agradezco que quieras ayudar y también a ustedes- miré a cada una de ellas-. Ustedes me hacen bien chicas, no tienen que preocuparse por eso.

-Sin embargo, Ariel tiene razón- la morena siguió.

-Es que no es fácil. Ella sabe cómo esquivarme y cuando la encaró logra cambiar completamente de tema ocasionando una discusión.

Se quedaron calladas, sin saber que decir. A estas alturas ya nada me desilusiona, es por eso que no esperé una respuesta de su parte.

-Creo que solo hay una solución para esto- comentó de repente Emma.

Sonrieron todas menos yo, que era la que no entendía.

-¿Cuál es?- pregunté.

-Iremos de… ¡Fiesta!

Los gritos que se escucharon a continuación casi me dejan sorda y me llevé las manos a las orejas. Mis compañeras de trabajo saltaron, hablando al mismo tiempo de la emoción. Me sorprende Ariel siendo una mujer casada que actué como si fuera una mujer orgullosa de su soltería.

-Yo no quiero ir de fiesta- dije.

-Novata, si de ti dependiera no saldrías de la cueva que llamas hogar ni para trabajar- es verdad-. Así que regresaremos a tu casa para que te cambies de ropa y luego iremos a algún lugar donde puedas lucir tu lindo trasero.

-Escucha, sé que lo intentas, pero no tengo ganas de salir y no insistas porque no lo voy a hacer.

…

Luego de unas horas terminamos las 4 en una discoteca. Pasó tan rápido que ya ni recuerdo cómo fue que me arrastraron a mi departamento para cambiar de ropa y terminamos todas aquí.

Estábamos en una discoteca llamada _"a pura química"_. El lugar estaba ambientado en el laboratorio de un científico loco, con un juego de luces verdes y violetas que se veían espectacular. Los tragos eran servidos en tubos de ensayo, los distintos matraces, vasos precipitados, entre otras cosas.

Ariel estaba conmigo en la pista de baile esperando a que Emma y Tiana trajeran unos tragos.

-¿Oye, tu esposo no se pondrá celoso?- no pude guardarme la pregunta mucho tiempo.

-Erick y yo tenemos confianza mutua, de esa manera conseguimos nuestro espacio sin ataduras. Yo no le digo nada cuando sale con sus amigos, ni él cuando yo salgo con mis amigas. Estamos casados y nos amamos, es solo que nos sentimos algo jóvenes como para privarnos de estas cosas.

Es todo lo contrario a mi hermana y Eugene. Cuando se casaron se prometieron no volver a salir a una discoteca. Bar, comer, tener una reunión o ir al cine entre amigos, o festejar el cumpleaños de alguien en alguna casa si estaba permitido. Muchas veces ellos se acompañaban en esas salidas, si es que querían. Supongo que cada uno sabe cómo manejar su relación.

Siendo novia de Kristoff, yo tenía que ir a todas las fiestas con él, o cada vez que quería ir a una discoteca, y a veces era algo cansador.

-Supongo que está bien- comenté.

-Algunas amigas mías me creen loca- Ariel comentó y se encogió de hombros -. Quizás es cierto, o es que tal vez conozco demasiado a Erick. Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá.

-¿No te importa?

-Por supuesto que me importa, Anna. Me partiría el alma si algo me separa de él. - Ariel sonrió-. Sabes, ayer Erick mientras cenábamos me dijo que quería un hijo- soltó una risa simpática-. Le respondí en broma que se olvide de su piratería en ese caso y él contestó que una familia se ve mucho más lindo que eso.

 _Un hijo_. Me genera una mala sensación la idea de ser madre. Mi realidad es difícil de manejar y un niño no encajaría en ella.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?- indagué para no seguir pensando.

Sonrió de manera honesta y simpática.

-Tuvimos sexo hasta el otro día.

Sonreí de lado y levanté una ceja.

-Ustedes si saben pasarla bien.

-Y tú no te horrorizas como lo haría cualquier otra persona.

-Pasé ocho horas con la secretaria de mi ex prometido ¿por qué debería horrorizarme?

 _Acabo de quitarme la máscara otra vez._

-¿Prometida con un patán, verdad?

-Si.

Reímos a carcajadas, que fue interrumpida cuando Emma y Tiana llegaron con nuestras bebidas.

-Prueba este, novata. Se llama " _la sustancia de Hulk"_ \- Emma me acercó un tubo de ensayo que contenía un líquido verde

Dudé en aceptarlo, ya que me generaba cierta desconfianza.

-Mira, si fuera peligroso este lugar habría tenido problemas desde hace rato y yo ya lo he bebido varias veces y nunca me ha pasado nada- dijo para animarme.

¿Sera que esta bebida es la fuente de su estupidez?

-No seas gallina- Ariel sonrió de manera maliciosa.

Un rato que hablo con ella y ya sabe herir mi orgullo. Vaya infierno.

Tomé el tubo de ensayo y lo llevé hasta mi boca. Bebí todo, dejando que la punta de mi lengua pasara por el elemento de laboratorio para asegurarme de tomar todo lo que podía.

El líquido era un poco espeso. Al principio sentí el sabor de un caramelo ácido y después el sabor dulce de la azúcar, combinado con una bebida alcohólica que en estos momentos no sabría decir cuál es. No estaba mal, de hecho, pegaba fuerte. Esta es una bebida que sirve para emborracharse dulcemente. Probablemente tenga algún ingrediente más, o yo estoy loca, pero sentí un estallido en mi cabeza que hizo que mis ganas de festejar aumentaran de manera repentina.

-Amo esa canción- dije alterada, sin saber que mierda de canción era.

Pegamos un grito, la fiesta oficialmente estaba comenzando.

 **FLASH BACK**

Kristoff y yo nos besábamos en el asiento trasero del auto de un amigo mientras estaba en movimiento. Éramos seis en el vehículo, había otros dos tórtolos besándose al lado nuestro, delante venia otro chico borracho diciendo groserías, después estaba el pobre tipo que manejaba y soportaba a todos. Yo estaba sentada en el regazo de mi novio, él acariciaba mi muslo lentamente. Lo había visto tomar algunas copas, no lo suficiente para emborracharse, pero si para darle la valentía de ser un descarado. Mis sentidos estaban funcionando a pesar de que también bebí más de lo debido.

-Oye no- murmuré en voz baja, separándome de sus labios, cuando sentí su mano querer meterse entre mi entrepierna.

-Oh vamos, preciosa- se quejó con vos ronca-. Solo estoy acariciándote, y los que están a nuestro lado están haciendo lo mismo multiplicado por diez.

Intenté no mirar para comprobarlo porque en realidad me daba asco.

-No me importa, yo no soy como ellos y tú tampoco.

-Oye, te dije que prometí ser paciente contigo. Solo quiero acariciarte un poco.

-He dicho que no y se acabó.

No había espacio en el auto como para salirme de sus piernas y me tuve que conformar en quedarme ahí, mirando por la ventana. Suerte que a los pocos segundos estacionaron en mi casa.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?- preguntó mi novio desde el auto mientras salía.

Mierda que no pierde el tiempo.

-Buenas noches, Kristoff- contesté irónica.

Escuché el auto arrancar de prisa, sin preocuparse en mirar si entraba a casa. Se ve que el conductor estaba demasiado apurado por repartir a los demás chicos en sus hogares para estar en paz al fin. Una brisa fresca golpeó mi rostro, mareándome un poco. A pesar de no estar borracha el alcohol en mi cuerpo tenía algún efecto en mí.

Unos quejidos, con unas risas, llamaron mi atención mientras caminaba. Merida bajaba a Elsa de su auto, que estaba estacionado en la vereda donde vivía. Sus otras amigas se reían dentro del vehículo, seguro borrachas por lo que se veía. Mulan y Kida se estaban burlado de Merida porque Elsa, también consumida por la bebida, se sentó en la calle igual que un niño caprichoso.

-¡Quieres dejar de comportarte así y cooperar de una buena vez!- gritó molesta la única sobria del grupo.

Elsa le contestó algo que no entendí.

 _Ignórala, ignórala, ignórala…_

Di un paso hacia mi casa y después me giré para ir en dirección hacia Elsa. Merida la estaba levantando del suelo cuando llegué.

-Si, ya me has dicho eso varias veces- le dijo a Elsa, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Todo bien aquí?

Merida levantó la mirada hacia mí. Tenía el brazo de Elsa rodeando su cuello mientras ella la tomaba por la espalda para que no cayera.

-Si con eso te refieres a soportar a tres borrachas, si. Estoy fantástica- habló irónica.

Parece que su famosa paciencia tiene sus límites.

-Vamos Me…la fiestt… no termina- oficialmente, Elsa no tenía idea de donde estaba.

Intentaba separarse, pero Merida la tenía sujetada con fuerza y no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar.

-Cálmate- se quejó.

-Oye, si quieres puedo hacerme cargo- le propuse.

\- No, mejor déjalo así- su tono era cortante.

Sé que en el fondo actúa así conmigo por la relación que tenemos Elsa y yo. Ya estoy enfadada.

-Solo estoy tratando de ayudar.

Sonrió de manera forzada.

-Ayudarías si solo me dejaras llevarla a su casa.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Dejarla para después irte y ella que se arregle sola?

\- ¡Maldición! - gritó.

Mi tono molesto sumado a que Elsa saltaba, volviendo a tomar la actitud de un niño, debió hacerla enojar. Arrojó a Elsa hacia mí y yo, sorprendida, hice lo que pude para sostenerla de la cintura. Merida se relajó automáticamente, dispuesta a regresar a su auto.

-Ya que insistes, encárgate tú- dijo antes de irse-. Suerte.

La miré hasta que se marchó. Reaccioné cuando Elsa estaba por caerse y la levanté hacia arriba.

-Ooh… Anna ¿Cuanddt…llegaste? - se sorprendió al verme a pesar de estar más perdida que un hombre en el desierto.

-Por favor, coopera y no me lo hagas difícil.

Empecé a caminar a mi casa. Conociendo a su madre, estoy segura de que la regañará si se entera de que está borracha y preferí llevarla conmigo.

 _"Que bajo caes Anna"_

Todavía recuerdo lo que ocurrió hoy en la cena, me estuvo molestando toda la noche, y sigo un poco molesta. El problema es que el cariño que le tengo es más fuerte que el enfado.

-No…está… bienff. Soy una idiota.

-La mayoría del tiempo lo eres, pero también sé que eres una buena persona.

-Me voy a volver loca.

-No existe persona en esta tierra que no viva en su locura.

-Esto me está matando.

-Relájate, solo estás borracha.

Siguió quejándose todo el camino a mi habitación. Solté un par de risas a pesar de que no era una situación divertida, creo que también se debía a lo que había bebido yo. Caímos al suelo al llegar porque tropezó por movimiento torpe que hizo. Cerré la puerta para que nadie escuchara, me agaché para tomarla del brazo y levantarla.

Numb de Linkin Park, proviniendo de mi móvil, sonó poniendo a Elsa como loca.

-¡Amo esa canción!- gritó y saltó por todo el cuarto.

En la pantalla de mi teléfono figuraba el nombre de Kristoff. Internamente lo maldecí por llamar justo en una situación como esta. Seguro lo hacía porque quería disculparse por lo que pasó ¿Qué no puede esperar hasta mañana?

Ignoré la llamada y apagué el teléfono para detener a Elsa.

-Elsa, detente. Me meterás en problemas si te escuchan- intenté detenerla.

Nuestros cuerpos se juntaron, su mirada oscura se encontró con la mía y una corriente de temor recorrió mi espalda. Mi cerebro se desconectó de mi cuerpo y no pude hacer nada para moverme.

-Muy bonita- susurró.

Rodeó mi cintura y entonces sus labios se conectaron con los míos, dejándome paralizada y confundida. Abrí la boca en un intento de separarme, pero ella rápidamente metió su lengua dentro de mí, causando que el sabor a cerveza que tenia se mezclara con mi saliva. Su insistencia por poseerme terminó ganando y perdí la razón. Debe ser en parte por lo que bebí en la fiesta. Como sea ya no era yo. Rasgué su espalda sobre la tela de su camisa, estaba enloqueciendo a nivel extremos. Fue el choque de mi espalda contra la pared y el movimiento de su cadera contra la mía lo que me hizo caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Empujé a Elsa con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba. Cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza. Inmediatamente me alarmé y volví al suelo para poder ayudarla.

-Mierda, Elsa. Lo siento.

Elsa se llevó la mano a la boca en señal de que quería vomitar. Entonces, con la rapidez de un leopardo, la llevé hasta el baño y alcancé justo a llegar al inodoro donde vomitó. Mi expresión fue de asco mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Estaré afuera- dije aunque no creo que me haya escuchado.

Su respuesta fue seguir vomitando.

Esperé durante varios minutos con la mente confundida. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Eso no estuvo bien… ella y yo…

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre mis manos.

No es la primera vez que beso a una chica, pero… Se supone que eso ya pasó y además estaba pasando por un mal momento en ese entonces. Esto es diferente, estábamos hablando de quien fue mi mejor amiga durante mucho tiempo y que ahora piensa que soy una molestia en su vida.

¡Ella está borracha por un demonio!... Se puso como loca porque caí sobre ella en la cancha de futbol ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se entera de que nos besamos? Mejor dicho, ella me besó… Prefiero no pensar en las consecuencias que eso traería.

Me di cuenta de que Elsa se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para salir del baño y no escuché ningún ruido. Entré al baño, descubrí que el silencio era porque Elsa se había quedado dormida en el suelo. La recosté en mi cama dejándola con la ropa que traía, solo quité su calzado y su chaqueta negra.

Tomé la decisión de dormir sobre el acolchado que estaba en mi ventana. Pasé una hora sin poder pegar un ojo, seguía confundida y miraba de vez en cuando a Elsa dormir pacíficamente. No estoy segura de sí tendré la posibilidad de estar con ella así otra vez. Sin poder aguantarlo mucho tiempo, me levanté y dormí sobre mi cama, a su lado y sin tener ningún contacto físico. Me dormí a los pocos segundos.

Al otro día desperté primero que Elsa. Por un momento pensé que iba a ser un sueño, que nada lo que pasó a noche fue verdad. Pero no, todo había sucedido, incluso el beso, la persona al lado mío lo demuestra.

Me levanté de la cama y salí del cuarto para corroborar quienes estaban. Primero decidí llamar a casa de los Cold para avisarles que Elsa estaba conmigo.

Mis padres se habían ido, Rapunzel desayunaba en la cocina y Kai hablaba con ella animadamente. Los saludé a ambos y los puse al tanto de lo sucedido. Kai se ofreció a llevarme el desayuno al cuarto para mí y para Elsa pero le dije que no porque estoy segura de que no iba a lograr convencerla para que se quedara. El mayordomo insistió en que la convenciera mientras que mi hermana me dijo que la mandara al demonio por lo que sucedió anoche. Antes de entrar en un debate con ellos sobre qué hacer, preferí retirarme de la cocina y regresar a mi cuarto.

Nada más abrir la puerta me encontré con Elsa intentando salir y no fue difícil para mí adivinar que quería hacerlo sin ser descubierta, su expresión nerviosa la delató. ¿Será por lo de beso?... Es una posibilidad. Pero si no lo era, la verdad, me gustaría saber que excusas tiene está vez para su comportamiento.

-¿En qué pensabas? - comencé a interrogar- ¿Crees que no voy hacerte algún tipo de cuestionamiento aunque logres salir de la casa evadiendo a todos?

-Honestamente no recuerdo nada- se defendió.

-Dudo que hayas olvidado lo que pasó en la cena.

Su silencio me dio la respuesta. Permanecimos calladas, Elsa tenía unos tics en el cuerpo que me indicaban lo incomoda que estaba, dándome a entender que quería irse.

-Lo lamento- habló, sorprendiéndome-. Lamento no haber escuchado cuando me dijiste de tu torneo. Me siento feliz por ti porque puedo imaginarme lo mucho que te esforzaste para llegar tan lejos y espero que sea quien sea la persona con la que tengas que competir en el torneo logres ganarle.

Ahí estaba otra vez, sus palabras salían con un tono sincero que lograba convencerme y flaquear por ella. Tenía esa forma tierna que me recordaba que seguía siendo la misa chica que conocí a los cinco años. Si sus ojos no estuvieran apagados, pensaría que habíamos vuelto a la normalidad. Aun así, consiguió que le sonriera después de soltar un suspiro.

-¿Iras?- necesitaba hacerle la pregunta por más de que sospechara que no iba hacerlo.

No me importa si no iban mis padres, mi novio, mis supuestos amigos de la escuela. Solo quería que estuviera ella, cómo lo había estado muchas veces. Que se debatiera mucho tiempo por una respuesta tan simple, me daba algo de esperanza. Quería decir que lo estaba considerando.

-Creo que iré si no tengo algún compromiso- respondió.

Sí, no era lo que esperaba. Pero es mejor eso que un rotundo no con su tono frio de siempre.

-¿Podrías decirme como terminé aquí?- cuestionó de repente.

-Bueno, no sé en realidad que es lo que te impulso beber hasta emborracharte, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que vi tu amiga Merida cuando te bajó de su auto.

-¿Cómo a qué hora llegué?

-Cómo a las tres de la madrugada. Yo había salido con Kristoff y otros amigos y justo las vi cuando llegaban.

-¿Porque simplemente no dejaste que Merida me acercara a mi casa?

-Porque quería ayudarte... y además tenía ganas de pasar tiempo contigo, aunque sea solo un poco- susurré la última parte.

Pasó otro segundo de silencio donde ella pareció debatir mentalmente la información que le di.

-Anna yo... agradezco la ayuda pero...no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿entiendes? No me gusta la idea de despertarme en una habitación ajena y en una cama que no es la mía, aunque sea la tuya.

-Está bien, no lo volveré hacer.

Luego de otro minuto, llegó la pregunta que hizo que mi estómago se removiera.

-¿Anna, que es lo que hiciste una vez que me trajiste aquí?

¿Se habrá dado cuenta de algo?

-Mis padres no saben que te embriagaste y me encargué de avisarle a los tuyos de que te quedaste en mi casa, si es lo que quieres saber.

-¿Pero... dije algo extraño?

-Si con extraño te refieres a decir cosas como "Soy una idiota" "me voy a volver loca" "esto me está matando", si lo dijiste- contesté cruzándome de brazos.

Estaba actuando para que nada pareciera fuera de lo normal.

-¿Solo eso?... ¿Y de casualidad no hice nada raro o incomodo?

Mentirle no me agradaba, pero no podía dejar que ella supiera lo que ocurrió anoche. Tenía que actuar como si nada estuviera pasando. Si la imagen de nosotras besándonos le desagradaba no podía dejar que lo descubriera. Además, ese beso no estaba bien y definitivamente no iba a volver a repetirse.

-No, excepto que estuviste dentro del baño vomitando poco más de treinta minutos y luego te quedaste dormida en el suelo, así que tuve que arrástrate hasta mi cama.

Se movió incomoda por la respuesta

-¿Tú donde dormiste?

-Ahí- apunté a la ventana, donde todavía seguían las cosas que había preparado para dormir, pero al final no hice.

Acaba de decirme que le incomoda estar en mi cuarto, decirle que estuve durmiendo a su lado no es buena idea.

-Ya debo irme- comentó.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, yendo en contra de mis pensamientos, que era dejarla ir, y la sostuve del brazo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿No puedes quedarte un rato más?

Incluso si tengo planes con Rapunzel puedo hacer algo para modificarlos. Hasta ella podía venir con nosotras, no sería la primera vez que me acompaña a una práctica.

Abruptamente, se soltó.

-Por favor, no me toques.

-Lo siento.

-No puedo quedarme, tengo que hacer unas cosas.

Miente, estoy segura. No puedo reprocharle nada porque yo acabo de hacer lo mismo. De todos modos, mi corazón salió lastimado.

-Puedes salir por la puerta de entrada si quieres- informé, rodando mi estómago con mis brazos-. Mis padres no están y los sirvientes y mi hermana no dirán nada.

Cuando se fue, regresé a la cama para recostarme sobre ella. Minutos después mi hermana entró al cuarto con una bandeja donde tenía un tazón de cereal, una manzana y una taza de café. Se quedó hasta que terminé de desayunar, hablándome animadamente de temas que harían olvidar lo que sucedió anoche.

Una hora después, fuimos a entrenar al club. En realidad, no hicimos nada, solo pasé tiempo con mi caballo y ella con el suyo. Por la Universidad ella ya no competía, pero venia de vez en cuando a saludar a su viejo amigo y montarlo. De esa manera podíamos pasar tiempo ella y yo sin que nadie nos moleste.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

 _Regina y Emma… Será mejor que ponga en claro eso. No serán pareja. En primer lugar, porque Regina le dobla la edad. Y no, no pienso hacer esa clase de fic donde la mayor está con una menor. La segunda razón no se las pienso decir… o bueno, sí, pero no ahora._

 _PenguinVuelve: La verdad yo también extrañaba estar aquí :). Gracias por continuar y el comentario. _

_Yomi Lovesyuri: Siento decirte que habrá más de lo mismo. _

_Haruhi6: Aquí tienes un poco más jaja. Prometo traer los siguientes cada vez que pueda. En cuanto a la llamada voy a dejar que lo descubran. _

_Shtorm Volkov: Hola, gracias por dejar tu comentario. Es apreciable. No odies a Elsa, te diría que pienses todo lo que pasó antes de eso jaja. _

_Chat'de'Lune: Gracias pro invocarme. Las preguntas se irán contestando a medida que pasen los capítulos. Espero hayas disfrutado el cap. Muchos saludos. Con respecto a Flor, ella es un encanto XD._

 _Laura Banegas: Buenas, gracias por seguir aquí. Espero hayas disfrutado n_n_

 _JudeValmont: ¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. _

_AVENTADOR666: Wee muchas gracias, realmente eso significa mucho. Gracias por tanto apoyo y espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. _

_dokan616: Admito que ese comentario fue para cuásar algunas risas frente a todo el drama en la situación, me alegra que haya causado efecto en ti jajaj XD. Nos vemos en el próximo. _

_Chicahelada: Créeme que haré todo lo posible para que cada momento Elsanna sea especial, pero mientras tanto hay que esperar. _

_RIOVI: Mis vacaciones, tranquilas por suertes. Lo mismo para las fiestas. Espero haber contestado a la pregunta. Mucha suerte._

 _ALARZAM : Solo de Anna por el momento. _

_Camrenfeels: Gracias :)_


	9. 8- ¿Solo una ilusión?

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _¡Hola!... De regreso con el capitulo 8_

* * *

Desenfrenada y loca creo que son las palabras perfectas para definir la noche. La sustancia de Hulck había sido un gran acompañante. Desconozco cuanto habrá sido la cantidad de tragos, como eran pequeños fue fácil perder la cuenta. Para ser más precisa, estoy borracha.

Conseguí entrar al edificio donde vivo sin problemas. También pude subir por el ascensor, pero el movimiento de esté hizo que me dieran ganas de vomitar. El pasillo por donde caminaba se sintió demasiado largo, ya no distinguía nada de lo que veía, el ruido de mi respiración entrecortada era demasiado fuerte y los zapatos contra el suelo hacían eco. La puerta de mi departamento parecía alejarse cada vez que daba un paso. Mi cuerpo no lo resistió más y me desmayé.

De repente mis parpados comenzaron a abrirse, solo conseguí dejarlos entrecerrados. No pude ver nada porque todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas. Sentí que alguien me sostenía de la cintura y me ayudaba a caminar. Cerré los ojos nuevamente y, cuando los volví abrir, vislumbré el techo de mi departamento.

Alguien estaba conmigo. Su imagen era borrosa, necesité parpadear unas cuantas veces y entonces un hermoso azul zafiro conecto con mis ojos. Elsa, con expresión preocupada, acariciaba mi cabeza dulcemente.

-Mi amor- pronuncié con debilidad.

Woow…realmente debo sentirme mal para decirle así, no soy alguien que dice esa clase de comentarios.

Pasé una mano por su mejilla para asegurarme de que no fuera solo un espejismo. En mi estado, era difícil saber si era real o no. Elsa cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto.

-Dime que estas aquí- susurré con miedo a que su imagen desapareciera en unos pocos segundos.

-Tranquila - dijo dulcemente sosteniendo la mano que estaba en su mejilla y apretándola con fuerza-. Estoy aquí, no tengas miedo.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré pesadamente. Al abrirlos ella seguía conmigo. Me dediqué a sentir sus suaves manos acomodando un mechón de mi cabello hacia un costado, repitiendo el proceso varias veces. Fueron largos segundos que para mí se sentían como estar en el cielo.

-Por favor, deja de hacerte esto- susurró sin dejar de acariciarme.

-Necesito… calmar el dolor- mi voz sonó rasposa.

Vi que permaneció pensando, estaba teniendo un debate interno con sus pensamientos. Siempre que notaba que hacía eso quería entrar en su cabeza para interferir. Me ponía nerviosa siempre que lo hacía y esta vez no era una excepción.

-Te mereces algo mejor.

-Dile eso a mi corazón.

Suspirando en derrota, Elsa apoyó su barbilla sobre mi pecho, siempre teniendo sus ojos fijos en los míos.

-Me siento perdida sin ti- confesó.

-Yo también.

-Te necesito.

-Aquí me tienes.

Sus labios se unieron a los míos, sin que los hubiera esperado. Elsa trató de que sea solo un beso corto, pero yo no le permití escaparse. Coloqué una mano detrás de su cabeza y la otra en su mejilla para atraerla más hacia mí y profundizar el beso. Cómo vi que no opuso resistencia, y que incluso parecía tan desesperada como yo, mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello. Inhalé profundamente y mi corazón latió de agradecimiento, como si aquel beso fuera la cura para el daño que tenía dentro. Me olvidé de todo, solo existamos ella y yo en un mundo que parecía un pequeño cuarto y solo me dispuse a sentir. Esto no podía ser un sueño, no. Pero parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Elsa rozó sus dedos contra la piel de mi garganta hasta mi clavícula y un jadeo escapó de mi boca. Aprovechó eso para pasar su lengua contra mi labio inferior, parecía que me estaba saboreando. Tan solo con eso fue suficiente para que mi temperatura se elevara por las nubes. Sin poder contenerme, arañé el nacimiento de su cabello y mi espalda se arqueó. Mi lengua buscó con urgencia la suya, pero ella cerró la boca para solo dejarlo en un gentil y excitante roce de labios.

-No te vayas- supliqué cuando sentí que se apartaba.

-Sshh… aún sigo aquí. No llores.

No sabía que había estado llorando hasta que dijo eso y hasta que sus dedos limpiaron las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Quédate…- dije con voz apagada sintiendo mis parpados pesados.

-Aquí estaré. Voy a cuidarte toda la noche.

Volvió a jugar con mi cabello.

-¿Cómo cuando me rompí el brazo y te quedaste a cuidarme?

Soltó una pequeña risa

-¿Aun recuerdas eso?

-Si- respondí.

Es uno de los recuerdos más lindos que tengo. Estaba en la práctica de equitación y me lesioné el brazo al caer del caballo. Lloré durante el traslado del club al hospital, hasta que me pusieron una férula en el brazo. El doctor me dijo que el problema no era muy serio, por fortuna, y me podía ir ese mismo día. Esa no fue la peor parte, lo peor fue que la única persona que pudo ir a buscarme fue mi madre, que en todo el camino a casa me regañó por ser una descuidada.

Terminé por encerrarme en mi cuarto, triste y enojada. Me negué a abrirles la puerta a Kai y a Rapunzel, quienes estaban preocupados y querían saber cómo estaba. En cuanto los dejara entrar me lloverían preguntas de que es lo que había sucedido y yo no quería hablar sobre el miedo que tuve, ni de la angustia que sentí por esperar sola en el hospital. Por la noche, Elsa se apareció, preocupada. Quiso entrar a mi cuarto, pero también me negué. Le dije que no tenía deseos de ver a nadie por las mismas razones que ya mencioné. Ella me respondió que entonces me cuidaría desde afuera de la habitación. Cuando me levanté a la mañana siguiente me encontré con ella durmiendo en el pasillo. La acción me hizo llorar, causando que ella despierte y se levantara para abrazarme. Se quedó cuidándome sin preguntar nada, salvo si me dolía o si necesitaba algo. No quería que se marchara al final del día, me gustó su compañía, su forma de tratarme, pero tampoco podía retenerla porque sus padres la querían en casa.

- _Te voy a cuidar, aunque esté lejos de aquí_ \- repitió la misma frase que me había dicho aquella vez.

El sueño termino venciéndome antés de poder decir algo.

 **FLASH BACK**

Ir al partido de futbol de mi amiga con mi novio no era una idea que me agradara demasiado. El problema era que las cosas se habían puesto un poco tensas desde aquella noche en el auto de nuestro amigo. No le gustó mucho que haya ignorado su llamada de disculpa y tampoco que le haya dicho que no podía salir al otro día porque quería pasar tiempo con mi hermana. Él había abandonado prácticas, salidas con sus amigos, para estar conmigo y yo no quería parecer una desagradecida.

Luego de disculparme y hablar un momento a solas, le pregunté si quería ir al partido conmigo. Su expresión me dijo que no le agradaba la idea, cosa que no me sorprendía porque sabía que no era aficionado del futbol, pero me contestó que si era importante para mi entonces iría.

Así que aquí estoy, en una cancha de futbol, sentada en la tribuna, esperando a que mi novio llegue antes de que el partido inicie, con la mirada perdida en la única jugadora que me importaba. Estaban tomando asistencia y Elsa no había notado mi presencia, o bien me ignoraba como tenía de costumbre. Tampoco es que esperaba un saludo porque sé que no lo haría por más que lo deseara.

Bajé la cabeza por verla interactuando muy cerca de Merida. Era infantil de mi parte, pero es que me dolía ver que ella podía hacer todo lo que yo no. Mi plan era solo quedarme a ver el partido, lo que ocurriría después sería completamente desconocido para mí. Dudo que Elsa quiera pasar tiempo conmigo.

-¡Anna!- escuché a mi novio.

Kristoff llegó justo cuando las jugadoras se posicionaban en sus lugares.

-Hola- saludé, aceptando el beso que me dio en los labios.

Le sonreí avergonzada, volviendo a mirar hacia la cancha, donde el partido había dado inicio. Sentí algunas miradas indiscretas que me pusieron un poco incomoda. Algunos de los presentes eran compañeros nuestros de la escuela y a pesar de que estamos ya hace un año como pareja aún se sorprendían de que alguien como yo estuviera saliendo con una estrella de basquetbol. Ya me imagino cuáles serán los chismes el lunes por la mañana.

-Sí que son buenas.

Lo miré ante el comentario y entendí que lo decía por las jugadoras.

-Aprecio que hayas venido- le dije con mi atención en el partido-. Sé que el futbol no es lo tuyo.

-Eso no lo hace feo deporte- pasó su mano por mi espalda-. Además, sabes que iré a donde tú me pidas, incluso si es a ver una película de payasos.

Oh si, el odia los payasos.

Esa clase de comentarios siempre me ponían roja como un tomate. Eran agradables y me gusta que demuestre que se preocupa por mí.

Debo admitir que, conforme pasaba el partido, yo estaba cada vez más centrada. A veces respondía a los comentarios que mi novio hacía o solo lo ignoraba. Elsa estaba dando un gran esfuerzo, como si algo la estuviera dando a dar más de lo que sus capacidades le permitían. Tropezó y volvió a levantarse como si no le hubiera ocurrido nada. En esas circunstancias tuve que morderme las uñas para controlar mis nervios, me daba ganas de regañarle porque con todo el rendimiento que estaba dando sus energías se agotaban con más facilidad, debía darse cuenta de que podía lastimarse o colapsar en el piso en cualquier momento. Por otro lado, también me pareció divertido, de pequeña también tenía ese capricho y aunque la regañara nunca me hacía caso. Siempre saltaba con anécdotas de jugadores que, estando lesionados, continuaron jugando en la cancha.

Admito que en los momentos de tensión mi corazón disparaba. Sabía lo importante que este partido era para ella, por eso quería que salieran bien. En el primer gol, me emocioné tanto que hasta lo grité, aunque la persona que lo hizo no fue Elsa sino Merida.

-Waou… tranquila, jamás te había visto tan emocionada por un partido como ahora.

El comentario de Kristoff no fue lo único que me incomodo, fue también tener de vuelta las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros otra vez.

-Es… es solo que fue inesperado. En tus partidos encestan cada cinco minutos.

No es que el básquet sea aburrido, me parece divertido. Es solo que crecí con el futbol.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

La respuesta lo dejó inconforme, solo está tratando de ser comprensivo. Discutir era una pérdida de tiempo, así que fingí que no me di cuenta.

-Iré por una botella de agua ¿quieres una?

-Si- acepté para tener tiempo a solas de mis pensamientos.

El primer tiempo concluyó. Elsa y sus compañeras, aunque se veían agotadas, estaban satisfechas. Me sentí bien por ellas, el fuerzo que pusieron las últimas semanas estaba rindiendo frutos.

-Amigo, estoy muerto por ella- desvié la mirada de Elsa para mirar de reojo a dos sujetos que estaban detrás de mí.

-¿Por Elsa Cold?... ¿Bromeas? - respondió su compañero.

-¿No la has visto? es perfecta en muchos sentidos.

-Tienes que estar loco- se burló su amigo-. Ni siquiera se ve que tenga alma.

-Es que es tan sexy, solo fíjate en su trasero- el tono que utilizó era igual al de un viejo pervertido.

-Podrías elegir a alguien que se comporte como una persona normal y no que parezca una chupa sangre- se rieron los dos.

Mi cuerpo se tensó de furia. El solo pensar en la clase de fantasía que tenían estos dos con respecto a Elsa me hacía hervir la sangre. Me pongo así siempre que escucho malos comentarios hacia Elsa, incluso cuando dicen que es una perdedora. Muchos aquí olvidan que las dos somos amigas, o lo éramos. Sé que algunos compañeros con los que suelo pasar el tiempo nos les cae muy bien, piensan que Elsa es una antisocial que odia al mundo. Generalmente no dicen nada conmigo presente, pero seguro que hacen algún comentario desagradable cuando no estoy cerca.

-Solo deja que pase una noche conmigo y veras como la convierto en una persona normal.

Maldito desgraciado. Si Elsa los estuviera escuchando, una patada en su entrepierna es todo lo que conseguirían. ¿Quién se creen que son? Odio que piensen como si en realidad la conocieran solo por ver su fachada fría.

-Si lo consigues compártela.

Estuve a punto de levantarme y darles una golpiza, pero alguien me interrumpió.

-Ustedes dos- habló una voz masculina que me era muy familiar.

John Smith estaba una tribuna atrás de los dos chicos y agarró a ambos de la remera.

-¿Qué te pasa? Suéltanos- se quejó uno de los dos.

-Es absurdo que hablen de sus fantasías cuando es claro que ni siquiera tienen a las agallas de mirarla a los ojos y decirle hola. Solo dan pena.

Los soltó bruscamente y ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio.

Preferí ignorarlos, John es una buena persona, pero no lo conozco demasiado como para preguntarle por qué hizo eso. Agradezco que al menos haya puesto a esos dos estúpidos en su lugar.

Cuando el segundo continuó las cosas se pusieron más intensas que antes. El equipo rival había anotado un gol causando que Elsa y sus compañeras se convirtieran en un mar de nervios. La frustración y el enojo incluso afectaba el rendimiento de Elsa, que a pesar de todo no se daba por vencida.

Todo parecía lo más normal del mundo hasta que vi a Elsa caer al piso tras recibir un golpe en el estómago del equipo contrario. Permanecí unos cuantos segundos, inmóvil, viendo la escena con desesperación. Elsa tenía dificultades para respirar y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Era más de lo que podía soportar. Ni mi novio, ni el árbitro, quien me regañó y sonó el silbato, ni las jugadoras fueron capaces de detenerme. Me agaché en el suelo, coloqué mis manos en ambos lados de su cabeza y suavemente la levanté hacia arriba.

Sus ojos estaban un poco desorbitados, a causa del dolor se apretaba con fuerza el estómago.

-Reacciona- susurré-. Por favor, no te rindas ahora.

-A...Anna.

Fue entonces que lo vi, vi ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto la caracterizaba. La que hacía que mis sentimientos se ablandaran y solucionaran todos los problemas que tenía dentro.

Borré la sonrisa que se hizo en mi cara porque no era la mejor situación para ponerme sentimental.

-Heyy... ¿Te sientes bien?

-Es...me duele un poco- sonrió un poco-, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien.

-¡Se acabó, si no sales en dos minutos tendré que echarlas a ambas de la cancha!

Fue la voz del molesto arbitro lo que me hizo apartarme rápidamente. Quiero que Elsa termine el partido por eso no le respondí bruscamente para mandarlo a la mierda. Llegué a controlarme además por la voz de Elsa.

-Ya me siento bien, mejor ve a sentarte.

Asentí, sintiendo en al fondo algo de temor de que se descompensara por el golpe. Salí de la cancha, volviendo a mi asiento, sin dejar de mirar a Elsa quien parecía totalmente rejuvenecida. Eso me hizo suspirar de alivió.

Con ayuda de sus compañeras se dirigió hacia la portería poniéndome alerta, sobre todo porque quien la había golpeado antes la estaba persiguiendo.

 _Que lo logre. Que lo logre. Que lo logre._

Pateando hábilmente, la pelota entró al arcó.

Un montón de personas, donde también estoy incluida, gritaron Gol. Aplaudí orgullosa, sin levantarme.

La expresión de Elsa era de pura felicidad a pesar de verse agotada. Por unos segundos, me perdí en esa linda imagen hasta que vi a Merida abrazarla por detrás, sorprendiéndola. En lugar de enfadarse le correspondió. Esa interacción hizo que la sonrisa de mi cara se desvaneciera de inmediato.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Kristoff llamó mi atención, recordándome que él estaba conmigo.

Sus ojos me observaban muy seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que pasó ahí en la cancha ¿Te diste cuenta de cómo reaccionaste?

Tardé en contestarle. Sé perfectamente que hice el ridículo, no es necesario recordármelo.

-Solo… Me preocupé, eso es todo.

-Anna nunca te había visto así.

-Bueno, es mi amiga ¿Qué esperabas?

-¿Y? Yo soy tu novio y jamás te he visto hacer eso las veces me lastimé en un partido.

¿A caso era un reproche? Tenía que admitir que lo que decía era verdad. Lo que hice fue un impulso que cobró vida desde lo profundo de mi ser. ¿Cómo puedo explicar un sentimiento que no sé de dónde salió? Es demasiado fastidioso.

-Kristoff, por favor, la conozco desde hace años- dije sin ganas de discutir-. También has empujado a otros jugadores cuando lastiman a tus compañeros. ´

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo…

-Vamos… - lo interrumpí sosteniéndolo del brazo- no quiero pelear por una tontería como esa.

Se puso en modo caprichoso, tratando de ignorarme. Sabía que cuando se ponía así, era porque quería que le hiciera un cariño. Lo acerqué a mí y le di un pequeño beso, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Sabes lo que me gusta, preciosa.

-Llevamos un año juntos, supongo que algo tendré que haber aprendido- dije sonriendo de alivio porque la tensión entre nosotros había desaparecido.

Kristoff me tomó por sorpresa al agarrarme fuerte de la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él para otro beso. Sus labios se movieron con maestría sobre los míos, poniendo mi cuerpo tenso. Normalmente prefiero no besarnos delante de muchas personas, correspondí solo porque no quería otra situación como la de antes. Me aparté para tomar aire.

Cuando volví a mirar hacia la cancha Elsa ya no estaba. Aunque había jugadoras hablando con sus conocidos, ninguna de ellas eran sus tres amigas. Significaba que las cuatro ya se habían marchado al vestuario. Su repentina desaparición llamó mi atención, también me trajo un mal presentimiento. Lo correcto sería marcharme como lo pensaba, pero después de lo que pasó no quería hacerlo. Sentí que tenía que buscarla, sin importar las consecuencias.

-Kristoff, quiero hablar con Elsa.

-¿Quieres que te espere?

-No. Mejor nos vemos en la noche ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo.

Se despidió dándome otro beso más rápido.

Fui a la entrada de los vestuarios y me quedé esperando a que Elsa saliera. Esperé durante un largo tiempo, me cansé cuando vi salir a unas chicas que habían entrado unos minutos antes. Estoy segura de que todas ya se habían ido, incluso una de las amigas de Elsa, Mulan. Tenía dos opciones, o se habían ido antes de que yo llegara, o seguían en el vestuario. Entré para confirmar cuál de ellas era correcta y escuché el murmullo de unas voces. Estaba segura de que una de ellas es la persona que estoy buscando.

-¡Elsa!- la llamé

Fui recibida por seis miradas que se sintieron como fusiles, lo que me puso incomoda. Elsa estaba sentada en una banquilla, junto con Merida y por su expresión parecía que había estado llorando. Kida también estaba con ellas, apoyada contra los casilleros.

-Mejor las dejamos solas, te esperamos afuera- dijo Merida.

Salió sin mirarme y Kida la acompañó, detrás de ellas.

Elsa se puso de pie. Se veía triste, como si el mundo se le hubiera venido abajo en cuestión de segundos. Yo estaba preocupada. Si ganaron el partido ¿Por qué razón estaría así?

-Eeh...yo...yo quería saber si podíamos hablar y me quedé esperándote, pero no llegabas y… - de los nervios no fui capaz de decir lo que quería, además su tremenda herida en la mano me dejó congelada- ¿Elsa, que... te ocurrió en la mano?

Alejó su brazo antes de que pudiera tomarla.

-Lo siento, olvidé que no puedo tocarte. Es que... bueno quería saber si...

-Lo que me haya pasado es cosa mía y no es de tu incumbencia.

-Pe-perdón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó de manera abrupta.

Lo que ocurrió en la cancha tuvo que ser relevante si me preguntó eso.

-Yo... solo pensé que quizás podríamos hablar.

-Lo lamento, pero quedé en hacer otra cosa.

-¿Y crees que puedes venir a mi casa después de que te desocupes?

-No... No estoy segura. Ya vete de aquí, solo pueden entrar las jugadoras y casi haces que me expulsen de la cancha lo que me hubiera costado el partido y no quiero que ahora me regañen por eso... ¿Está bien?

-Si- asentí confundida por la recriminación, antes no le había importado que entrara a la cancha por ella -, su... supongo que te veré en otro momento.

Ya me imaginaba que algo no estaba bien. Lo que menos entiendo es como ese encantador brillo que vi en sus ojos horas atrás, se esfumara como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Desperté sobresaltada, respirando agitadamente. Llevé mis manos a la cabeza a causa de un punzante dolor que sentí en ese lugar. Efecto de la resaca seguramente. Por fortuna era domingo, así que no tendría que preocuparme por llegar tarde al trabajo.

La luz del sol, que se filtraba en las ventanas de mi habitación, golpeó mis ojos. Dejé una mano en mi frente, entonces me di cuenta de que traía puesto mi piyama. Recordé lo de anoche como si estuviera lucida y miré hacia todas partes, no estaba en la sala y por primera vez parece que había decidido dormir en mi cama y no en el suelo.

Elsa… el beso… las imágenes eran confusas y no sabría decir si fue real o un sueño.

-¡Maldición!- grité frustrada.

Sea lo que haya sido tocó una parte muy sensible dentro de mí, lo suficiente como para hacerme llorar. Volví a recostarme y me oculté debajo de las sabanas.

* * *

 _Nos vemos en el próximo, donde voy a tratar un tema que muchos me han preguntado. Hasta la próxima amigos :)_

Chat'de'Lune: Elsa tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y no solo por su pasado con Anna.

Shtorm Volkov:  Gracias por tanto apoyp, perdón la demora. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

PenguinVuelve: Yo también los echo de menos cuando no puedo actualizar. Saludos ;)

JudeValmont: Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta y gracias por comentar como siempre. Espero tengas un bonito día. Me agrada saber que estás tan pendiente de la historia. Saludos.

LeRoyalHolyBlue: Me agrada saber que algo agrio puede tener algo de humor. Gracias por seguir leyendo :)

Chicahelada: Ya sabrán quien es la de la llamada. Una cosa, te advierto que el pasado es lo que más me interesa por el momento y voy a poner lo que a mí me interesa mostrar. La razón más importante es porque tengo que limpiar el nombre de Anna. No es por nada, pero aquí más de uno la llamó psicópata y la ha juzgado mal. Además, te recuerdo que yo puse advertencia al comienzo de la historia así que para el que se aburra...ya sabe.

dokan616: ¿Qué onda?... Bueno me alegra que sigas la historia. Si hubiera sido Merida la del beso la historia no sería la misma jajaja Por algo que decía que solo eran amigas. Nos vemos.

jexichan89: Hola y gracias por seguir la historia. Créeme, Elsa tiene muy buenos motivos para su comportamiento.

EnchantedGirl26: ¡Gracias!

Guest: Yo hago esto por diversión así que gracias por estar atento. Nos vemos en el próximo.

No olvides dejar tu Review


	10. 9- Drama de parejas

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _Y nos volvemos a encontrar y si, está vez con el capítulo 9_

* * *

Era otro día en la oficina y había llegado a tiempo. Algo se sentía diferente, después de ese fin de semana juntas, sentía que ya estaba más familiarizada con mis compañeras.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Emma llegó con el humor de un perro rabioso. Entró a la oficina y se sentó en su escritorio, bufando. Ariel y Tiana la escucharon, pero decidieron ignorarla, lo cual llamó mi atención. Emma también notó que sus amigas la ignoraban y entonces volvió a bufar.

-¿Mal de amores?- Tiana decidió ponerle atención para ponerle fin a su berrinche.

-Si.

Ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo de levantarse de su escritorio.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurrió? Creí que estaban peleados- Ariel preguntó.

-Lo hice. Quise intentar aclarar las cosas con él y me encuentro a esa… esa arpía encerrada en su cuarto.

Las chicas no hicieron más que suspirar pesadamente.

-¡¿Por qué todas me miran de esa manera?!- Emma estaba indignada

-Emma ¿acaso la viste desnuda? - continuó Ariel

-No ¿Pero y eso que tiene? Quizás los interrumpí justo en el momento.

-Emma esos dos solo son amigos, ya te lo han dejado más que claro.

-De igual modo no confió en ella. Parece un lobo vestido de cordero. No me trago su actitud, su forma de ser… oh ¿y han visto su cabello?

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Es raro, parece teñida.

Ariel giró sus ojos y se levantó para juntar unos papeles de su escritorio. Mi vista se iba alternando a cada una de ellas y no comprendía que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No hay nada de malo en su cabello y no es teñida. Y si lo fuera ¿Cuál es el problema? Tú también te lo tiñes.

Emma intentó defenderse, pero Ariel no la dejó continuar.

-Solo actúas como una novia envidiosa. Ahora, agradecería que te pongas a hacer tu trabajo. Acompáñame, tenemos que hablar con el grupo de animación.

Emma, aun malhumorada, se levantó para seguirla. Desde dentro de la oficina escuché que seguían discutiendo. Pude ver a Tiana negar con la cabeza. Necesitaba pedirle algo, así que aproveché a acercarme.

-Esto parece que no es nuevo ¿verdad?

-Así es- Tiana contestó amistosamente.

-¿Por qué dudan tanto de ella?

En mi experiencia, las amigas siempre te apoyan a ti y se encargan de enterrar al novio con comentarios ofensivos.

-Porque ya conocemos a los dos. Su novio se llama Killian Jones, antes de ser pareja, él era un pirata que buscaba a las mujeres por placer, sin ninguna atadura. Sin embargo, se enamoró de Emma, jamás se atrevería a engañarla o hacerle daño. El problema es que Emma quiere más.

-¿Más?

-Me refiero a matrimonio.

La declaración me hizo sonrojar del impacto. Es difícil ver a alguien como Emma pensando en matrimonio.

-Sé que suena raro- comentó suponiendo lo que estaba pensando por la expresión que puse-. Quizás si ellos dos no se hubieran conocido ni siquiera lo consideraría. Emma ya ha pensado en eso incontables veces y está segura de que una vida con él es lo que desea.

-¿Y la amiga?

-Su amistad con Killian es desde antes de que conociera a Emma. Es por eso que ella se pone celosa cada vez que la ve. Cuando Ariel y yo la conocimos, parecía alguien seria al principio, algo fría, pero cuando ya entras en confianza te das cuenta de que es alguien simpática.

-¿Cómo están tan seguras de que no se trae nada con el novio de Emma?

-Porque pasamos un día entero siguiéndolos y no vimos nada fuera de lo común- Tiana llevó la mano a su pecho como jurando estar diciendo la verdad-. Si quieres mi teoría de lo que paso hoy, pues es probable que Killian y su amiga hayan estado hablando cuando Emma llegó. Considerando que ya venían peleados, la encerró en su habitación para que no la viera. Un gran error de un idiota enamorado. Pero como digo, esta es solo una teoría, puedo estar equivocada.

Por su cara, puedo imaginarme que ella estaba bastante confiada de lo que decía. Viéndolo de la manera en que lo decía, creo que tiene sentido, pero no estoy en posición de opinar o hacer suposiciones porque no conozco con profundidad la historia.

-¿Necesitabas algo?- Tiana de repente me preguntó, recordándome la razón por la que me puse de pie.

-Ooh… si, necesito el correo electronico de Hiro Hamada. Regina me pidió que hable con él para hacer un trabajo y me debe estar esperando.

Tiana asintió con la cabeza y después de buscar en su computadora, escribió el correo en un papel que luego me entregó.

-Gracias.

-De nada- sonrió.

Volví a sentarme en mi computadora y agregué a Hiro entre mis contactos. Él estaba en línea, extrañamente, cuando abrí la ventana de chat, vi la foto de una mujer mayor. Parecía agradable, estaba sentada en el jardín de una casa.

-Hola ¿Eres Hiro?- envié el primer mensaje.

-Si, así es ¿A caso eres estúpida?

Fruncí el ceño ante el mal comentario ¿Qué le pasa a este idiota?

-Oye ¿a ti no te enseñaron que es de mala educación insultar a las personas? - escribí.

-Es estúpido que preguntes mi nombre cuando está escrito en la ventana de chat.

-Vaya que eres un grosero. Solo estaba verificando, tu foto de chat es la de una mujer mayor.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Tu foto de chat es la de un dibujo probablemente hecho por ti- en eso ultimo tenía razón.

-No digo que sea malo. Es solo que es raro ver la foto de una mujer de cincuenta años en la ventana de chat de un joven.

Medité un segundo antes de que me respondiera.

-¿Eres un chico joven, cierto?

De no ser así, entonces la mujer podía ser su esposa y resulta que es el único mayor entre un grupo de chicas.

-¿No eres muy inteligente, verdad?- respondió.

Me puse roja de los nervios y escuché la risa de Tiana.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- pregunté de mala manera, haciendo que volviera a reír.

-Se ve que ya están llevándose bien- dijo divertida.

Ignoré el comentario para no perder el tiempo.

-Eres un cretino.

-Veo que además de poco lista eres algo sensible.

Sacudí la cabeza irritada.

-No tengo que soportar a un cretino como como tú. Has las cosas tu solo, hablaré con Regina para hacer otra cosa.

Hiro contestó demasiado rápido antes de que pudiera marcharme.

-Espera…- fue lo primero que envió, aguardé al siguiente mensaje- Solo estoy jugando, considéralo mi tarjeta de presentación.

-Apesta- contesté.

-Eso me han dicho. Pero sabes, solo soy un perfecto caballero para seducir a una hermosa mujer.

Vaya patán… me agrada.

-Hagamos un trato. Compórtate como una persona decente y no habrá problemas.

-Decente no es una palabra que me defina, pero por ti, preciosa, haré una excepción.

Decidí no seguirle la corriente porque era precisamente lo que él quería. Le hablé de una idea que tenía para el proyecto y a él le pareció bien, incluso me dio bases de cómo mejorarla. La cosa es así, un hombre de origen irlandés nos pidió que diseñáramos la identidad visual de su bar, cuya temática tenía que ver con su país de origen. Nos concentramos tanto en desarrollar a fondo nuestra idea que olvidé que estuve molesta con él.

-¿Emma está contigo?- preguntó en medio de la conversación- dile que lea mis mensajes.

No tendría que haberle contestado a eso, pero supuse que no haría caso si lo evitaba.

-No está aquí, fue arreglar unos asuntos de trabajo y no tiene un buen día.

-adivino, tuvo otra pelea con su novio ¿Verdad?

-Parece que sí.

-Jamás voy a entender ese drama de novela que tienen las parejas.

No me sentí con ganas de opinar al respecto, yo mismo había vivido un drama de novela.

 **FLASH BACK**

Era otro día como cualquiera en la escuela. Buscaba en mi casillero los libros que necesitaba para mi siguiente clase. Me empujaron haciendo que el libro que había tomado se cayera al suelo. Me agaché a recogerlo y cuando levanté la cabeza vi a Helga, una de las peores brabuconas de la escuela, revisando mi casillero. Tomando aire, me puse de pie, intentando conservar la calma.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que haces?

Fui completamente ignorada. Helga metió la mano en mi casillero como si fuera el suyo, y como si yo no estuviera ahí, para sacar algo. La aparté empujándola hacia un lado y cerré mi casillero para que no volviera a meterse. Me sonrió de manera sarcástica, dando un paso amenazante.

\- ¿Algún problema, niña?

-Sí, revisas mis cosas sin mi permiso y me empujas. Ya déjame en paz. -contesté.

Ella siguió, parece que iba insistir hasta conseguir lo que quería.

-Solo buscaba una calculadora.

Fruncí el ceño, sin creerle.

-¿Para qué? ¿Decidiste empezar ir a clases de matemáticas?

-Claro que no, yo no pierdo el tiempo en eso. Quiero dinero y pensaba en venderla. Con todo el dinero que tú tienes supongo que no te hará daño comprar una más nueva.

Mi mandíbula se tensó con violencia. Ella pensaba que gozaba del dinero de mis padres como si fuera una niña mimada. No se hacía ni la más mínima idea de cómo era mi realidad.

La ignoré para que me dejara en paz pero Helga no desistió.

-Sabes, ayer vi a tu noviecito en esa cancha donde practica fuera de la escuela.

Oh si, olvidé mencionar que quiere acostarse con mi novio, se le nota. Kristoff no se fijaría en ella ni en un millón de años, ni aunque estuviera soltero. Sabe la clase de persona que es.

-¿Y? Siempre va ahí- creí que si le respondía a la pregunta me dejaría en paz, me equivoqué.

-No estaba solo, la reina del polo norte estaba con él.

-Se llama Elsa.

Debo admitir que, aunque me molestó, logró sorprenderme ¿Por qué mi novio y mi mejor amiga estarían juntos sin decírmelo? Ya parezco una novia celosa… ¿A Elsa le gusta Kristoff? Eso explicaría porque su mala actitud cuando estoy con él.

Aparté ese pensamiento de inmediato. Elsa es una persona con códigos, no es la clase de chica que se robaría el novio de alguien… Yo ni siquiera tendría que divagar con el asunto.

-Lo que sea, ese no es asunto tuyo. Ya lárgate o me voy a enojar enserio.

Vi que atinó agarrarme de mi camisa, pero retrocedí. Ahora sí que conseguí enfurecerla. Le sostuve la mirada sin intimidarme. Me han contado que hacerme la valiente con ella solo empeora la situación. El problema es que me cansa. Muchas veces se mete conmigo, me busca más a mí que a otros. Sé que de todas sus víctimas yo soy su favorita, y eso es porque conmigo tiene un problema más personal.

En el fondo no puedo culparla, sé perfectamente porque me odia.

Helga Katrina Sinclair antes era una persona amable, buena estudiante y con muchos amigos. Era la típica chica que con solo hablarte una vez ya te caía bien. La razón de su desprecio hacia mí, y por la que cambió, es porque mi madre metió en prisión a su padre.

El Sr. Sinclair trabajaba en la empresa de mi padre. Lo descubrieron a él y a otros sujetos robando dinero de ella. Todos fueron a prisión y el dinero se recuperó. Mucho tiempo después, cuando yo era bastante mayor, Rapunzel me comentó que en realidad el padre de Helga solo fue una víctima de las circunstancias. Aparentemente él no había tocado una moneda de ese dinero, ni tampoco tenía intenciones de robar. Resulto ser que los verdaderos criminales eran los otros sujetos arrestados, quienes lo utilizaron como peón. El abogado del Sr. Sinclair estuvo a punto de demostrar su inocencia. Lo que no contó fue que la abogada de la empresa fuera mi madre, para ellas todos eran culpables y el pero no existe, simplemente cometiste un crimen. Faltaban pruebas para demostrar la inocencia del padre de Helga y para mi madre era más que suficiente para utilizarlo a su favor. Con sus habilidades persuasivas consiguió poner a todos tras las rejas. Mi madre estuvo satisfecha con su victoria, incluso le trajo buena reputación a su vida profesional, no le importaba haber arruinado la vida a una familia como consecuencia.

Todo cambió para Helga, quien solo tenía diez años cuando eso ocurrió. Su madre cayó en depresión, se volvió alcohólica y tuvieron que internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico por intento de suicidio. Como no tenía a nadie más, su tía se hizo cargo de ella y por lo que tengo entendido no es una persona agradable.

Helga faltó un tiempo a clases, no habló con nadie. Cuando regresó era una persona completamente distinta. Al principio solo era alguien callada que solo guardaba su tristeza haciendo maldades, como cuando le pegó el cabello con pegamento en el pupitre a una chica. Después alejó a todos aquellos que quisieron ayudarla, le dio a la espalda a sus amigos, se volvió más solitaria, no se molestaba en ir a clases, tenía cambios de actitud, se ponía violenta con todos, incluyendo a los profesores. La salvaron de la expulsión porque pensaban que eso no la ayudaría a tomar las riendas de su vida.

Mi historia es completamente diferente a la de ella, pero cuando la veo directamente a los ojos, como lo hago ahora, me hago la misma pregunta ¿Sería igual que ella si Elsa o mi hermana no estuvieran en mi vida?

-Oigan, ustedes- un profesor, que se asomó al pasillo, rompió la tensión entre nosotras- es hora de ir a clases

Helga giró los ojos fastidiada, como si lo que hubiera dicho el hombre fuera una completa estupidez.

-Te salvas por ahora.

Me empujó a un lado para que me apartara de su camino. Como siempre estoy con mi novio y otros compañeros, ella no se me acerca, pero supongo que tendré que ir con cuidado.

Me fui a clases intentando no pensar en lo sucedido, pero lo que pasaba con Elsa y con Kristoff aún me molestaba. Quería saber qué es lo que habían estado haciendo. La respuesta no la tendría de Elsa, obviamente, por lo que decidí preguntarle directamente a mi novio.

Fui a la biblioteca, donde sabía que él iba a estar estudiando. Prefería hacerlo ahí y no en la cafetería, donde sabía que íbamos a estar rodeado de personas. Estábamos en temporada de partidos, el interés de todos estaba en eso e interrumpirlos para hablar con Kristoff de algo que no les incumbía no me parecía buena idea.

Kristoff estaba solo en la mesa, leyendo un libro. Las personas eran pocas, eso me haría más fácil hablar con él.

Dejé mi mochila sobre la mesa haciendo que él levantara su cabeza.

-Eeh… ¿Hola? - comentó sorprendido.

Por distintos motivos no nos habíamos visto en la mañana, así que no me sorprende su reacción.

-Ahórrate eso ¿quieres? - dije- tengo que hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo- su expresión me decía que aún seguía sorprendido.

-¿Estuviste hablando con Elsa?

Su sorpresa aumentó, pero no parecía preocupado.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-No fue ella si es lo que te preocupa ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? ¿La presionaste o algo?

-¡¿Qué?!... No sé quién sea tu fuente de información, pero se equivoca. Le ofrecí vernos en la cancha de básquet donde practico después de la escuela y ella vino por su propia voluntad.

¿Elsa quiso ir?... ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella jamás demostró interés cuando le pedía que conociera a mi novio.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Es enserio? Siempre me estas insinuando que la conozca.

-No es eso. Lo que te estoy preguntando es ¿Por qué lo hiciste sin antes decírmelo?

-¿Me habrías dejado hablar con ella a solas si te lo decía?

Tengo que admitir que ahí Kristoff tenía un buen punto.

-Tú también sospecharías algo raro si citara a tus amigos para hablar en privado.

-No te juzgaría si tuvieras un buen motivo. Además, tampoco pensaba ocultártelo, solo estaba buscando la manera más adecuada de decírtelo.

Cerró su libro, lo guardó en su mochila y luego la colgó en su hombro para ponerse de pie. Genial, se había enfadado.

-Por cierto, me agrada- comentó-. Es buena chica y no comprendo porque todos aquí la consideran un fenómeno.

Me dio la espalda antes de que tuviera la posibilidad de contestarle.

Después de esa conversación comprobé realmente que Kristoff estaba enfadado. Aplicó la ley del hielo conmigo, no me hablaba en los pasillos y tampoco me enviaba mensajes. Yo tampoco quise insistir, soportar un drama de noviecitos peleados era lo último que necesitaba. Aún seguía pensando que había estado hablando con Elsa. La intriga por saber que pasó me estaba comiendo viva.

Curiosamente, Elsa y yo terminamos siendo compañeras de grupo para un trabajo escolar. Como era de esperarse, ella no parecía muy contenta con eso y no me lo ponía nada fácil. Tampoco estábamos solas, Merida también era parte del grupo. Su presencia era un gran escudo para evitarme todo el tiempo.

Teníamos que hacer unas fotografías para el trabajo, que trataba de seguridad vial. Ya en ese momento estaba de peor humor. Por un lado, Kristoff continuaba evitándome. Por el otro, aunque al principio empezamos mal, casi logro que Elsa se abriera conmigo.

Mientras hacía una fotografía detrás de la otra, mi mente rebobinaba aquella conversación.

 _-No te odio Anna- dijo con un tono ligero._

 _La miré sintiéndome enfadada, porque no encuentro otra explicación para su comportamiento._

 _-¿Y entonces, que otra razón tendrías para tratarme así todo el tiempo?_

 _-Es… complicado._

 _-Intenta- insistí_

 _-Bu-bueno es… que yo… lo que pasa es…_

 _Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Todo mi cuerpo se relajó y el enfado se desvaneció en ese instante. Estaba a punto de hacerlo. Me iba a decir la verdad._

 _-Tu m…_

Me detuve cuando mis ojos se posaron en la vitrina de una librería. Lo que estaba viendo era simplemente fascinante. Había una valija que se habría de par en par con lápices de colores y en el centro un tablero para dibujar. Me imaginé dibujando en ella, si tuviera algo como eso me la pasaría encerrada en mi habitación. Las horas pasarían sin darme cuenta, y hasta me olvidaría de que tengo que ir a la escuela.

Parecía una cruel jugada del destino poner eso ante mis ojos cuando a comienzos de este año decidí definitivamente que iba a estudiar leyes y abandonar mi meta de convertirme en diseñadora.

-Hola.

Había tantas cosas en mi cabeza que en ese momento ni siquiera quería ponerme a pensar porque Elsa estaba hablándome cuando llevaba toda la tarde ignorándome.

-Hola- contesté.

Elsa miró hacia la vitrina y entonces notó lo que estaba sucediendo. Me giré para sentarme sobre el borde de la vereda. Necesitaba descansar un poco para despejar mi mente.

-Sabes, estás haciendo un trabajo de seguridad vial y te sientas en el cordón de la vereda. Que irresponsable eres Anna Summers- no había notado hasta ese momento que Elsa se había sentado a mi lado.

Me sorprendí por un instante, pero decidí seguirle la broma.

-Bueno, tú no eres la más indicada para hablar, Elsa Cold, estás haciendo lo mismo que yo- escucharla reír suavemente fue reconfortante.

-Es una valija muy bonita- comentó después de un breve minuto

-Es algo tonto en realidad.

-No es tonto si te gusta.

-Eso díselo a mi madre.

Pausó otro rato y volvió.

-¿Anna, enserio piensas estudiar leyes?

-Es lo que mi familia quiere.

-Pero no se trata de lo que tu familia quiere. Se trata de lo que tú quieres. A ti te gusta esto, dibujar, diseñar, las fotografías. Las leyes ni siquiera te interesan.

-A mi hermana tampoco le gustaba hasta que empezó a estudiar.

-Tu hermana es tu hermana y tú eres tú. Además, Rapunzel nunca tuvo una idea de lo que quería ser cuando creciera.

Me sentí extraña. Elsa estaba preocupada, de la misma manera que se preocuparía en el pasado y yo simplemente me dejé llevar por el momento. Eso me molestó un poco, hablábamos de algo que era delicado para mí cuando ella lo que quiere es que esté lejos de su vida.

Me levanté del suelo, guardando la cámara de foto en el bolsillo de mi sudadera.

-¿Qué, acaso Kristoff y tú se juntaron para tomar decisiones por mí?- no pude contenerme.

Me había guardado la pregunta mucho tiempo y necesitaba saber que habían estado haciendo. Con mi novio también habíamos hablado del asunto antes, jamás llegábamos a algo concreto y yo siempre le ponía fin a la discusión.

Por su cara supe que no se esperaba aquella pregunta. Se levantó dispuesta a enfrentarme.

-En primer lugar, no conversamos acerca de tu vida. En segundo lugar, solo trato de ayudarte pero si quieres puedes hacer de tu vida una mierda.

Supuse que esto pasaría y, aun así, el comentario fue directo a mí como una bala en el pecho. Noté arrepentimiento en su mirada, pero decidí no darle oportunidad de justificarse.

-Olvídalo, mejor déjalo así- le di la espalda -. Haré las preguntas y el video, ustedes hagan el resto.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Hasta donde veníamos hablando, Hiro y yo habíamos planeado algo grande y me quedaría un poco más de lo habitual en la agencia. Salí de la oficina para ir a la cafetería de la otra cuadra, donde sabía que también vendían sándwiches de muchas variedades y compraría uno para almorzar.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de Storybrooke. Cuando casi llego al ascensor me detuve viendo a Emma hablar con un muchacho. Se veía apuesto, tenía barba bien cuidada y cabello oscuro. Parecía enfadado, igual que Emma.

-No puedes seguir huyendo sin dejarme dar explicaciones- el chico bramó.

-Olvídalo Killian, no hay manera de explicar lo que vi.

Vaya, así que ese es su novio.

El hombre miró indignado y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No entiendo que es lo que viste porque no hicimos nada. ¿Cuándo vas a entender que solo somos amigos?

-¿Y siempre encierras a tus amigas en tu cuarto?

-Lo hice porque sabía cómo te pondrías si la veías.

-A otro tonto con ese cuento.

Killian tensó su mandíbula enojado, parecía cansado de la situación.

-Mira, piensa lo que quieras, he tenido suficiente. Entiendo que comento mis errores, pero al menos los reconozco, no como tú que siempre escapas.

-Oooh ¿entonces es mi culpa que esta relación no funcione?

-¡No!...-levantó la voz sobresaltando a Emma e incluso a mí- Esta relación no funciona porque no puede funcionar…¡Se acabó!

-¿Q-que?- a Emma le tembló la voz.

-Lo que escuchaste…

Me tuve que retirar en ese momento, estaba en una zona prohibida y mi presencia no sería bien vista. Bajé dos pisos por la escalera y de ahí llamé al ascensor. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, juraría que vi al muchacho al borde de las lágrimas. Algo me dice que está vez habían tocado fondo de verdad, a diferencia de lo que las demás pensaban. No era eso solo lo que me ocasionaba mal estar, por unos momentos nos pude ver a Elsa y a mí peleando.

Salí del edificio tratando de sacar esa imagen en mi cabeza. Pero entre más intentaba luchar por sacármelas, más escenas de Elsa y yo aparecían. Pisé la acera de la calle con mi cabeza nublada y escuché la bocina de un auto.

-¡Anna!

Siento como mi brazo es jalado y voy de regreso a la vereda antes de que un auto me atropellara. Mi cuerpo gira solo y choca con otro a la vez que un brazo me rodea por la espalda de manera protectora.

Respiré un aroma que me es extrañamente familiar y mi corazón empezó a latir de una manera que solo una persona puede hacer que lata. Al levantar la cabeza me encuentro con dos ojos zafiros que me veían con miedo. Bajé la vista hacia mi mano, que estaba en su pecho, sintiendo el movimiento desenfrenado de su corazón.

-¿Estás bien?- peguntó preocupada.

Pestañé un par de veces, recordando lo que venía pensando.

-Esto solo tiene que ser una broma- contesté.

-Deberías tener más cuidado- medio reprochó, de la misma manera que una persona lo haría si está preocupada.

Fruncí el ceño y la miré enfadada.

-Si bueno, tu no deberías estar haciendo esto en primer lugar.

De repente, Elsa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se alejó rápidamente.

-Típico- dije con toda la intención de que ella me escuchara.

Suspiró prolongadamente, cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos en el momento.

-Anna, yo…

-¡Elsa!- una voz masculina la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

A pesar de ser frustrante, me sorprendí al ver al muchacho que hablaba con Emma minutos antes. Elsa sacudió la cabeza, como si acabara de salir de un estado de shock, y miró a su amigo.

-¿Todo en orden?- él preguntó, pasando su vista de ella a mí.

-Si ¿ya terminaste?

Las piezas se juntaron en un segundo ¿Emma estaba celosa de Elsa?... Creo que si no supiera la preferencia sexual de Elsa también pensaría que son pareja. Tampoco puedo crear suposiciones, quizás solo eran compañeros y había una posibilidad de que no fuera la misma chica.

-Terminar es exactamente lo que hice- dijo en un doble sentido.

El muchacho no parecía muy feliz y se notaba que había estado llorando. Mejor era irme, ahora que él estaba aquí supongo que encontró la excusa perfecta para ignorarme, o solo se marcharían y Elsa fingiría que nunca estuve aquí.

-Bueno, supongo que no hago falta aquí.

Crucé la calle, apresurándome, sin querer tener ninguna especie de contacto visual. Cuando entré a la cafetería pensé que esto se ponía cada vez más extraño.

* * *

 **Nota de antes** **(SwanQueen)**

Lo pongo para el que no lo leyó

Antes que nada, quiero decir que yo respeto cada fandom que hay incluso si no lo sigo. No tengo problema con SwanQueen, ambos personajes son mis preferidos y Regina se lleva el primer lugar y es por eso que decidí ponerla en uno de los papeles más importantes de la historia. Lo que nunca hice fue verlas como pareja, no me pregunten el motivo, simplemente no se dio. Está bien que a ustedes les guste, cada uno es dueño de pensar lo que quiera. Ese mismo afecto que tengo por ellas, lo tengo por killian Jones y Robin. Eso quiere decir que me gustan los cuatro y, sí, también sus parejas. Esto no significa que en algún futuro no haga una historia con ellas dos siendo parejas (mi imaginación suele darme sorpresas).

Ya aclarado esto, vamos a lo que importa. Esta historia es ficticia y lo que pase aquí o no, no necesariamente puede coincidir con lo que vemos en el personaje real. Para no dar más vueltas al asunto lo digo directamente, en esta historia Regina es más grande que Emma, y eso está especificado en el capitulo 4.

" _Regina se levantó de su asiento, alisándose su falda de su, seguro, traje caro. Unió sus manos una vez cerca mío. A juzgar por su aspecto, se me hace que tiene la edad de mi mama, o alrededor de ella. Tengo que admitir que era una mujer hermosa y a simple vista parecía joven._ "

 _"Una de ellas, que tenía el cabello largo, rubio y lacio, de ojos claros, usaba una escoba como guitarra y estaba en el escritorio del medio. La otra chica era una morena, con el cabello atado a un moño y con ojos color marrón. Todas parecían estar más o menos alrededor de mi edad."_

Hice las edades pensando en la historia, no en la serie. Si lo que quieren es un dato exacto de la edad de Regina en la historia, pues lo tendrán. El capitulo 11 será perfecto para hacerlo.

Repito, no hago esto con la intención de ofender a nadie ni desacreditar algún fandom.

 **...**

 **Bueno chicos, sé que últimamente no he sido de lo más puntual con el tema de las actualizaciones, pero es que tuve un tiempo algo agitado con cosas que no valen la pena mencionar. Volveré con los próximos capítulos ;)**

 **JudeValmont: Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Shtorm Volkov: Tienes suerte, en el próximo van a interactuar :) (a mi manera). Saludos.**

 **elsa-ookami: Pues… No daré Spoiler.**

 **Chat'de'Lune: Gracias, ten un bonito día.**

 **PenguinVuelve: Gracias por estar pendiente incluso a tales horas de la noche.**

 **EnchantedGirl26: Es bueno saberlo. Saludos**

 **Alarzam: No soy garantía de nada, pero si, puedo ayudarte si lo deseas. Pd: creo haber dicho que Moana no iba a aparecer.**

 **Yomi Lovesyuri: Bueno, ya aclaré eso en la nota que dejé. Saludos.**

 **dokan616: También te deseo suerte. Siempre es bueno ver el apoyo de mis lectores.**

 **Guest: Para ser honesta lo de Killian y Emma no era ningún secreto. 1: Yyy no… esto ya dije que no cumple la calidad de un libro y además no me parece justo porque lo hago para divertirme. Por mí, que lo vean quienes quieran y tengan la oportunidad. 2: Si, la conozco, es buena serie. Saludos.**

 **Así como yo les entregué el capítulo espero ver sus comentarios. Nos vemos n_n**


	11. 10- No quiero lastimarte

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _Igual que el fénix, resucito de las cenizas, s_ urgiendo con el capítulo 10

* * *

Hiro terminó agotándome mentalmente, aunque tenía que reconocer que sus ideas eran brillantes y era bastante hábil. Me mantuvo tan ocupada que me quedé en la oficina hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Habíamos quedado en terminar unas cosas para mañana y luego seguir con otras que faltaban en la oficina. Todo por correo. Lo curioso es que en las horas que pasamos platicando aún no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo es su cara. Le pedí que me enviara una fotografía, pero al parecer le gusta esta cuestión del anonimato y le gustaría que nos conociéramos cara a cara en su regreso, que no sé cuándo será.

En cuanto Emma, estuvo callada el resto de día. Su expresión estaba rota y el tono de voz que utilizaba parecía serio. Creo que si no se largó a llorar era porque no quería que la vieran. Las demás supusieron que algo anduvo mal y decidieron no preguntar, ni hacer comentarios. Pensé en decirle lo que suponía, pero si estaba equivocada con respecto a Elsa y Killian podía meterme en un embrollo, incluso adivinaría que los vi peleando. Es mejor que encuentre una mejor forma de decírselo.

Agradecí estar ocupada, tendría algo que hacer en lo que me quedaba del día y no tendría que pensar precisamente en todo eso.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor del edificio donde vivía se abrieron, vi a una mujer mayor, alrededor de unos setenta años, pidiendo ayuda en el pasillo desesperadamente. Preocupada, corrí hacia la puerta de su departamento, que era donde la señora estaba. Sus gritos de auxilio fueron escuchados por alguien más, Elsa salió de su departamento y llegó a la anciana al mismo tiempo que yo. Nos miramos sorprendidas e incomodas por unos momentos. Me quedé estática ante su presencia y recordé como sus ojos me habían visto esa mañana. Elsa rápidamente puso su atención en la mujer.

-¿Sra. Packard, se encuentra bien?- Elsa preguntó preocupada.

-Ooh Elsa… que bueno que estas aquí. Rápido, hay un problema en mi cocina- respondió alterada la anciana.

Elsa entró a la casa de la Sra. Packard y yo sostuve a la mujer de los hombros porque temí que colapsara de los nervios.

-Señora, relájese. Todo estará bien- le dije.

Al verla mejor me di cuenta de que estaba empapada, de la cara hasta por debajo de su cuello. El tapado que estaba usando me hizo pensar que era de esas ancianas que sufrían el frio más que otras.

Me quité el abrigo que tenía puesto y lo pasé alrededor de sus hombros para abrigarla.

-Tenga, no quisiera que pesque un resfriado- hablé amablemente, frotando mis manos en sus hombros para darle algo de calor.

-Oooh gracias tesoro, eres muy amable.

Elsa salió con la remera mojada y pegada a su tonificado cuerpo. Se contrajeron mis piernas ante la imagen.

-Hay una fuga de agua en su cocina- su voz logró sacarme de mi trance-. Creo que puedo arreglarlo, iré por mis herramientas.

-¿De verdad?- la Sra. Packard se puso más tranquila.

-Sí, solo tomará unos minutos.

Dio un paso hacia delante, pero se detuvo para mirarme un minuto.

-Quédate con ella. - me pidió- Voy… voy a necesitar a ayuda.

Por la forma en que me lo pide parece que estaba preocupada por la anciana. Eso quiere decir que le tiene algo de cariño. Tal vez hasta bastante, ya que estaba dejando su orgullo de lado para hablarme. No dije nada y solo asentí con la cabeza.

Elsa volvió con una caja de herramientas y una linterna. Me indicó con la cabeza que la siguiera hasta la cocina. A ambas en realidad. Primero vi a la señora entrar mientras yo me quedé con el corazón acelerado. Estaba en la duda de si esto era una maldita broma o un sueño.

-¿Vienes, tesoro?- preguntó la mujer mayor.

-Sí, lo siento- la seguí detrás ignorando lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Negarme, hacerme la difícil y regresar a casa, sería estúpido porque quería aprovechar cada momento que tuviera con ella. Además, sería injusto para la Sra. Packard. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba entre nosotras.

Dentro era la típica casa humilde de una persona mayor. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con un papel amarillo con flores y tenía fotografías colgadas en blanco y negro, había a color también. A juzgar por las fotos que vi, su esposo era militar, y creo que ella había formado parte del ejército también porque había una foto de ella cuando era una mujer joven y con el uniforme, condecorada con una medalla. Por último, se escuchaba una música jazz que era muy apropiada para el ambiente.

En la cocina vimos que el fregadero salpicaba agua por debajo. Elsa dejó la caja de herramientas, me entregó la linterna, sin hacer contacto visual, y miró su mano. Entonces fue que lo vi, un anillo dorado brillando en su dedo. Se lo quitó para guardarlo en un bolsillo de su corto pantalón. Mis labios se abrieron ligeramente al ver eso. Es un anillo de compromiso.

Hice un esfuerzo tremendo para no soltar la linterna y huir de la cocina, llorando. Fue difícil controlar las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos ardientes. Elsa actuaba como si no hubiese hecho nada fuera de lo habitual, y como si le diera lo mismo que yo viera ese anillo.

-¿Estás bien, niña? Estás muy pálida- mi nueva vecina me habló sin dejar de mirarme.

Elsa, que estaba agachada para comenzar a trabajar, levantó la cabeza con expresión de preocupación, pero evadió mi mirada en cuanto mis ojos se posaron en ella.

"Típico"

-Estoy bien. Es que he tenido mucho trabajo.

De inmediato alumbré la zona donde Elsa estaba trabajando, fingiendo atención para que no pudiera ver mi mal estar. Esperé a que la señora hiciera lo mismo para no hacer esto más incómodo. Sin embargo, la respuesta que le había dado antes, hizo que ella tuviera interés en mí.

-Ya veo ¿Y a que te dedicas?

No quería hablar de mí con Elsa presente, que en ese momento había sacado una llave inglesa para ajustar algo que se había aflojado. Estaba muy atenta trabajando, incluso con el agua empapándola. Podía fingir todo lo que quiera, pero estoy segura de que ponía mucha atención en la conversación. Tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad, de esa manera puede que consiga algo de información.

-Trabajo en una agencia de diseño y publicidad.

Por el escaso segundo en que Elsa detuvo el movimiento de su herramienta supe que estaba escuchando.

-Eso suena interesante ¿Eres nueva aquí, cierto?

-Sí, me mudé hace poco. Justamente porque conseguí empleo aquí.

La llave inglesa que Elsa estaba usando se cayó, sobresaltándonos a las dos.

-¿Elsa estás bien?

-Sí, Sra. Packard, no se preocupe- sonrió para tranquilizarla.

La mujer a mi lado suspiró aliviada. Agradecí la interrupción porque así, la mujer mayor puso interés en ella.

-Eres muy buena con las herramientas, en eso te pareces a mi nieta- comentó divertida.

-Bueno, cuando vives sola y tienes que ahorrar dinero, intentas aprender de estas cosas.

El comentario me dejó pensado y sentí algo de pena por ella. Sé que aun tenia familia, sus tíos y un primo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo tuvo que arreglárselas ella misma, lo que debió ser difícil. Incluso su voz transmitía tristeza. Yo la hubiese apoyado si ella no me hubiera abandonado aquella vez.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo está Gogo? Hace tiempo que no la veo por aquí.

Elsa se detuvo de golpe, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas violentamente. De inmediato relacioné a la mencionada con la chica que estuvo hablando por teléfono cuando le devolví la llave que le pertenecía y con la sortija que tenía. La tristeza fue reemplazada con ira. Los celos siempre me habían traído problemas. La última vez que me sentí de esa manera me había desquitado con Merida cuando no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Está… bien- respondió-. Fuimos al cine el fin de semana- contestó nerviosa, confirmando mis sospechas.

-Ella es tan encantadora, deberías traerla más a menudo.

-Es que… he estado demasiado ocupada como para traerla aquí.

Si claro, no querría que su perfecta noviecita se encontrara con su ex. Nunca fuimos oficiales, pero sabe que entre las dos hubo algo más que una amistad.

El agua dejó de salir y Elsa se puso de pie. La Sra. Packard le entregó una toalla para que se secara. Al pasársela por su cabello, mis ojos se posaron nuevamente por la zona de sus abdominales bien marcados y empapadas por el agua. La hacían ver tan atractiva, tan deseosa, pensar que tuve la oportunidad de tocarlos una vez me provocó un temblor en mis dedos.

Demonios, cálmate. No es momento de hacer este tipo de escena.

-Creo que ya está- comentó Elsa-. Llame a alguien para que lo vea mañana. Mientras tanto, le recomiendo que no la use por hoy.

Acomodó la toalla en su brazo.

-¿Quiere que la ponga a secar?

-Ooh, no- la mujer le quitó la toalla-. Deja que yo me encargue, ya has hecho suficiente.

-Está bien. Puede llamarme si necesita algo.

-De acuerdo, pero realmente no creo que sea necesario así que no te preocupes- a continuación, sus ojos se dirigieron a mí y sonrió muy amablemente-. También debo darte las gracias a ti.

-Por favor, no se moleste. No hice mucho- respondí algo tímida.

Después de despedirnos, salimos al pasillo, estando Elsa y yo solas. El aire se sentía más pesado y Elsa no hacia contacto visual conmigo. Yo solo quería ir a mi departamento, estaba cansada de discutir y su actual situación sentimental solo despertaba sentimientos negativos.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- dijo, sorprendiéndome.

Estábamos cara a cara, pero sus ojos seguían esquivándome.

-De nada- me crucé de brazos-. Parece que le tienes algo de aprecio.

-Es la única vecina de aquí que no me cree una Neandertal.

-Eso no es verdad- la contradije sin pensarlo muy bien.

Elsa me miró interrogante, seguro porque la sorprendí.

-Yo tampoco creo que seas una Neandertal

La tensión se apoderó de nosotras. Me sentí incomoda y ella también, su señal fue rascarse el cabello. Elsa evadió la mirada para no volver más incómoda la conversación. Noté que veía la puerta de su departamento, seguro para escapar de mi rápido.

-Sí, bueno… Es solo que es la única a la que le puedo pedir una taza de azúcar para mi café por si no tengo.

También podría dársela yo, pero ya sabemos cómo es el juego aquí.

-Odias el café- cambié de tema, en un intento estúpido para detenerla.

-Ahora lo bebo- volvió a girarse hacia mí.

-Oooh… entonces cambiaste.

-Sí, la gente lo hace- comentó elevando el tono de su voz.

-¿Y tú sentimientos por mí?- pregunté bruscamente antes de que se le ocurriera usar su fría personalidad- ¿Eso también ha cambiado?

Esta vez no iba a guardarme la pregunta. Probablemente no consiga lo que estoy buscando, pero si la presiono quizás logre derrumbar esa muralla que puso entre las dos.

Frunció el ceño en señal de enojo. Tomó una postura firme, pero yo no le permití intimidarme. De hecho, decidí ser persistente.

-Sé que me dejaste en mi departamento la otra noche- revelé, causando que se sorprendiera.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido. Mentalmente me esperé un bombardeo, incluso que tratara de correr. Suspiró en un intento de controlar su enojo.

-Número uno- comenzó-, muchas cosas han cambiado para mí y eso quiere decir que sí, soy diferente ahora. Número dos, solo te dejé en tu departamento, lo que hayas pensado luego no es asunto mío.

-Eso no responde a la pregunta que te hice- no iba a discutir de aquella noche, yo estaba borracha y ella jamás admitiría que me besó si es que en verdad lo hizo.

Volvió a poner cara de sorpresa. Cuando pensé que estuvo a punto de hablar se quedó callada. Bajó la guardia, tal vez esta era una buena oportunidad para cambiar un poco las reglas del juego. Yo también puedo tener cambios en mi personalidad y esta vez usaría una que la haría caer de rodillas.

-¿Y bien?- coloqué mis manos en mi cadera y me acerqué un paso hacia ella.

Noté que su cuerpo se tensaba, y volví a dar otro paso. De esa manera acortaba la distancia entre las dos.

-No… hagas eso- respondió nerviosa, su respiración ya le fallaba.

-¿Qué?- usé un tono más sensual- Si en serio no sientes nada, no imagino porque esto debe ser incómodo.

-Tu… lo haces difícil -tragó en seco.

Al retroceder, su cuerpo chocó contra la pared, la tenía acorralada.

-Si eso es cierto ¿para qué me pediste ayuda? La Sra. Packard era perfectamente capaz de iluminar con la linterna, podrías haberme dicho que me apartara… Y, por cierto, la forma en que me salvaste hoy ¿Me vas a decir que no se sintió bien mi cuerpo contra el tuyo? A mí se me vinieron tantas imágenes a la cabeza- dos de mis dedos se deslizaron por su barbilla, causando que su respiración hiciera corto circuito-. Me veo a mí, sobre ti, haciendo… cosas… en un sillón.

Sus ojos bajaron a mis labios y yo suspiré contra los suyos. Solo necesitaba hacer un movimiento para acabar con aquella distancia. Perdí la cabeza en ese momento, olvidé la mujer seductora y me convertí en la chica indefensa que moría de amor por ella. Elsa también parecía diferente, como si tuviera una lucha interna con sus emociones. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre mis hombros y pegó su frente contra la mía, cerrando los ojos en el instante. Justo cuando estaba por besarla, Elsa me interrumpió.

-No quiero lastimar a nadie.

La miré sin entender y ella abrió los ojos.

-Mucho menos a ti- finalizó.

Ni siquiera intenté detenerla porque me había dejado con una duda muy grande.

¿Qué diablos significaba aquello?

Oh no. No. No. No. De ninguna manera pienso pasar otra noche llorando por ella. Tengo trabajo que hacer y eso me mantendrá ocupada. Haré todo lo que pueda, incluso si tengo que quedarme trasnochando haciendo trabajo. Haré todo menos pensar en ella.

 **FLASHBACK**

No estaba pasando por un buen día cuando llegué a la escuela esa mañana. Para empezar, el trabajo de seguridad vial me mantuvo despierta gran parte de la noche. Kristoff seguía usando la ley de hielo conmigo, eso significaba que tenía que buscar la manera de hacer las paces con él y en mi cabeza elaboraba discursos de disculpas que al final sabían que no iba a usar. Por último, me enojé con mi madre, lo que no es nuevos, es el pan de cada día, pero le suma peso a mí mal estado. Está vez discutió conmigo porque no quiso darme dinero para el combustible de mi auto. Según ella, lo gasto demasiado rápido. Tenemos cinco autos diferentes y el mío es el que menos se usa. Nuestro chofer gasta más combustible cuando la lleva a ella de un lado a otro. Su verdadero problema es que nunca quiso que me dieran un auto. Me lo regaló mi padre para mi cumpleaños, sorprendiéndome por única vez en la vida ya que siempre lo olvida. Desperté en la mañana de mi cumpleaños y cuando salí a fuera de la casa mi mayordomo me esperaba con el auto y las llaves en la mano.

Volviendo al tema principal, siempre que se me suman un mar de problemas, el día tiende a ser interminable.

Entré al baño, repasando en mi cabeza el discurso de disculpa para mi novio. Cuando terminé de hacer mis necesidades fui a lavarme las manos y en el proceso me miré al espejo. Suspiré sintiéndome agobiada y cerré la canilla. Ni siquiera puedo reconocerme.

"Como si eso en realidad fuera un problema."

Escuché unas risas que interrumpieron mis pensamientos y por el espejo pude ver el reflejo de Helga y a dos de sus cómplices. Tenían cara de haber cometido una maldad y por la cantidad de billetes que Helga tenía en su mano comprendí que le habían robado el dinero del almuerzo a alguien.

"Demonios esto no puede empeorar aún más."

Aferré mi mochila a mi hombro y me giré con la intención de salir rápido pero como lo supuse Helga y las demás bloquearon el camino.

-Tranquila, niña de mami- ella se burló, consiguiendo irritarme- ¿Por qué el apuro?

-Déjame en paz.

Me empujó hacia delante cuando intenté pasar.

-Debo insistir en que te quedes.

Me alejé en cuanto quiso poner su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Olvídalo, tengo que ir a clases.

-Oohh… Lo siento señorita importante.

Su tono irónico solo hizo que me hirviera la sangre más de lo que ya estaba.

-Deja de decir estupideces.

-¿Estúpido, dices?- sus amigas rieron con ella por el tono de inocencia que usó-. Todos aquí piensan lo mismo; la perfecta Anna Summers, con vida perfecta y novio perfecto.

-Te equivocas.

-Claro que no. Sin embargo, yo sé algo que todos ignoran…

-Detente.

-Eres igual de falsa…

-Te lo advierto.

-Igual de egoísta…

-¡Basta!

-Eres la viva imagen de tu madre.

-¡He dicho basta!- la empujé, sin que lo esperara.

Me puede decir lo que quiera; perra, zorra, abominación, pero menos que soy igual a mi madre. Es algo completamente inaceptable y que no puedo tolerar.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu padre haya sido tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de que lo estaban engañando cuando firmaba!

No fue mi intención, lo juro. Quise disculparme, pero recibí un golpe en la cara, después otro y quedé aturdida. Helga me empujó de una patada contra la pared y caí sentada al suelo. Parpadeé lentamente e intenté respirar por más difícil que me resultara. Helga seguía en el baño, furiosa, pero no entendía que estaba sucediendo. Cerré los ojos, al abrirlos ya no había nadie. Volví a cerrarlos y, cuando los abrí, me encontré con un lindo color azul. Conocía muy bien ese azul, era especial, único, y lograban hacerme sentir segura. Eran los ojos de Elsa.

Tenía ganas de abrazarla, porque en sus brazos era el único lugar donde me sentía a salvo, pero se veía… tan lejos.

Estando inconsciente era difícil saber que sucedía. De repente sentí que todo me dolía más que antes y la razón fue porque mi cuerpo se estaba levantado del suelo. Estaba caminando, pero con ayuda. Entonces me di cuenta de que Merida estaba con nosotras y gracias a ella podía moverme en lo que me pareció un interminable recorrido hacia la enfermería.

La enfermera me atendió enseguida. A pesar de no estar en mí mejor estado, busqué a Elsa y la tomé del brazo para que no se marchara. Al principio no quería quedarse, pero le rogué con la mirada que lo hiciera, convenciéndola. Un rato después me quedé dormida.

Mi cabeza había elaborado un extraño sueño de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Soñé que había entrado a clases y una chica desconocida me dijo que Kristoff me esperaba para escuchar mis disculpas. Salí a buscarlo sin hacerle la pregunta de cómo sabía que tenía que hablar con él. No sé porque se me ocurrió buscarlo en el baño de mujeres y cuando llegué, mi madre estaba ahí, lista para discutirme. Comenzó a gritarme, y cada grito se sintió como un golpe en la cara. ¿Han sentido esa sensación de que están corriendo pero no se mueven? Bueno, era lo que me estaba ocurriendo y no quería mirar atrás porque sabía que mi madre seguía ahí.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada, como si me hubieran arrojado una cubeta con agua helada.

-¡¿Anna, estas bien?!

La voz de Kristoff me sorprendió. Miré a su dirección sin decir nada, al no ver a Elsa junto a él, quise levantarme. Mi novio rápidamente puso la mano sobre mi hombro para que no me moviera.

-Es preferible que esperes a la enfermera antes de que te levantes.

-Como digas.

Por más que lo intenté, no conseguí disimular mi decepción. Es cierto que quería encontrarme con Elsa, pero además era raro verlo después de lo que pasó.

-¿Estás bien?- parecía más inseguro que preocupado.

-Solo estoy adolorida. Se me pasará rápido- respondí, transmitiéndole confianza.

Algo estaba sucediendo, lo noté por su suspiro de alivio.

-¿Podrías explicarme que es lo que te sucedió?

Genial, esto era lo último que necesitaba, una lluvia de interrogaciones.

-No lo recuerdo- mentí y él no me creyó.

-Anna por favor, solo dime la verdad.

-Esa es la verdad- contesté un tanto encaprichada.

-¡Claro que no!- se enojó, provocándome un susto- Ya deja de hacerte la indiferente.

Lo observé temerosa un momento, nunca antes me había levantado la voz. Algo lo estaba molestando y se dio cuenta de que estuvo fuera de lugar porque lo escuché regañarse a sí mismo en voz baja. Se sentó en la cama donde estaba para después abrazarse. Sus brazos eran cálidos, de esos que necesitas cuando estás pasando por un mal momento. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro como respuesta, no me sentía con la fuerza suficiente para corresponderle debidamente. Solo tenía ganas de llorar por tantos motivos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó con sinceridad-. Es solo que fue duro para mí, estar en clases y enterarme por un amigo que te golpearon.

"Perfecto, ahora todo el mundo lo sabe"

-Y te entiendo, pero no hagas un drama de esto, puedo resolverlo sola. Te explicaré todo cuando esto se haya calmado- prometí, aunque la verdad esperaba que cuando eso sucediera él ya no lo recordara.

Mi novio se separó, asintiendo con la cabeza en respuesta, y me sonrió.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, desde que llegué a la escuela lo único que quería hacer era verte para disculparme contigo- le comenté, ya que era el mejor momento para disculparme y cambiar el tema.

El agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

-¿Si me crees cuando te digo que nada pasó con Elsa?

-Si te creo Kriss, solo llamó mi atención. Si tú quieres ser su amigo de ahora en más no me voy a oponer- aunque eso me resulte bastante incómodo y me moleste por la actitud que tiene ella conmigo.

-Hhmm…no…-pausó como si quisiera cambiar la repuesta que iba a darme- te preocupes por eso- sí, definitivamente algo le estaba incomodando-. Quería conocerla… nada más y… solo hablamos de nosotros.

-Está bien, te creo.

Me recosté de nuevo en la cama, tenía sueño y aun me dolía todo el cuerpo. Kristoff se quedó conmigo hasta que la enfermera regresó. Nos dijo que se había ido para informarle a la directora lo que sucedió y, en cuanto me sintiera mejor, me reportara con ella para decirle lo ocurrido. También se tardó porque fue difícil ubicar a mis padres (cosa que realmente no me sorprende). Luego de tanta insistencia, consiguieron que Kai viniera a recogerme. Para mí fue un alivio, hasta la alegría del día, porque por un lado llegaría enseguida y por otro no tendría que comerme un sermón de camino a casa. Eso me daría tiempo suficiente para pensar en una excusa.

Horas después estaba en casa, mi madre no había llegado, lo que significa más tiempo para preparar lo que iba a decir en cuanto nos viéramos. Hablé con Elsa para darle las gracias por ayudarme, igual que siempre no conseguí nada. Si noté algo sospechoso en su voz y la duda me persiguió todo el día.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Llevaba casi tres horas trabajando. Iba por mi duodécimo vaso de agua, generalmente no bebo alcohole cuando hago mis deberes, y todavía no había pensado en lo que iba a cenar. La pantalla de mi computadora era la única luz del momento. Durante toda mi tranquilidad, Hiro se había conectado y no pasaron ni cinco minutos para que me hablara.

-Hola novata- saludó.

-Parece que ya has hablado con Emma- lo deduje por leer mi sobrenombre, yo no le había dicho que me decían así.

-Algo, me mandó al demonio. Así que tendrás que soportarme.

Hiro había conseguido el primer milagro de día y el logro que Emma no hizo, hacerme reír a carcajada. Daria lo que fuera por saber cómo fue esa conversación, aunque luego sentí pena porque estoy segura de que Emma reaccionó de mala manera por la ruptura con su novio.

-Seguro tuvo un buen motivo para hacerlo- respondí.

-Sí, pero no fue mi intención hacerla sentir mal.

-Me imagino- contesté irónica- ¿Qué deseas? ¿Quieres saber algo del trabajo?

-¿Trabajo?... Que aburrida. No, quería preguntarte si juegas a Clash Royale.

Minimicé la pantalla y puse el nombre en el buscador. Era un extraño juego donde tenía que coleccionar cartas y derribar torres de otro jugador.

-No.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?- el mensaje fue enviado con el Emoji del diablo violeta que sonríe.

-¿No habíamos dicho que termináramos esto para mañana?

-Descansa un poco, te hará bien. Porfaaa…- esta vez puso Emoji con carita suplicante.

Bueno, necesito un cambio de aire, olvidar a mi vecina comprometida, y tal vez jugar al famoso Clash Royale me ayudaría.

-Está bien- respondí después de meditarlo.

Sin darme cuenta, ese sería el inicio de una hermosa amistad y Clash Royale sería mi juego favorito.

* * *

 _Como lo prometí, estoy de regreso y espero ver sus comentarios._

 _Sepan entender que, si me voy, no es porque quiero, solo es que tengo que priorizar otras cosas. Si todo sale bien, nos veremos pronto. Saludos y feliz año nuevo. :)_

 _ **Gorgino:** Habrá más Elsanna que otra cosa, pero mis parejas alternas aparecerán en el momento que sea necesario. _

_**JudeValmont:** Intento hacerlo mejor realmente, gracias por el apoyo que tengas un buen comienza de año ;) _

_**PenguinVuelve:** No, no lo saben. Anna nunca les dijo el nombre, solo que era su vecina. _

_**Chat'de'Lune:** Gracias, ten por seguro que estaré aquí otra vez y hasta que esta historia concluya. _

_**Liz-nymeria:** Hola, y bueno, como siempre digo gracias por darle la oportunidad y así como te gustó la primera parte espero que esta te guste también. Saludos. _

_**Shtorm Volkov:** ¿Y?... ¿Este que tan simbólico fue? Jeje. Nos vemos en otro cap. _

_**dokan616:** Emma será celosa, pero es de buen corazón. Suerte para ti también._

 _ **yara sosa:** Heii hola :D. Que gusto saber de ti, espero que estés bien y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Mucha suerte. _

_**Takanu:** Agradezco mucho el aprecio que le das y bueno, estaré en cuanto puedo con el resto de los capítulos. Me gusta saber de gente nueva. _

_**EnchantedGirl26:** Esta en mis planes terminarla. Saludos. _

_**Pintex:** Si te ocasioné eso quiere decir que hice buen trabajo :P… te doy la bienvenida a ti también._


	12. 11- Sesión de fotos

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

 _De vuelta aquí chicos, y creo esta vez no me tomó tanto tiempo. Capitulo once para ustedes._

* * *

La oficina era rara esa mañana, Emma saludó a todas cortésmente y se sentó en su computadora para trabajar. Sí, estoy diciendo que eso es raro porque Emma se estaba comportando como una persona normal y todos en esta agencia sabíamos que ella no lo era. Ariel y Tiana parecían preocupadas. Había pasado una semana desde lo que pasó con su ex novio, también amigo de Elsa, y desde entonces ella se ha comportado de esa forma. Tengo que admitir que extraño un poco su estupidez.

Las chicas se miraban sin saber que decir. Creo que nadie se imaginó que esto iba a suceder y que iban a llegar a ese extremo. Ariel se levantó de su escritorio para ir al de Emma.

Yo mientras tanto, me estaba preparando para salir. Guardaba mi cámara, con lentes y todo lo demás, para ir a una sesión de fotos. Regina me había pedido personalmente que fuera con ella para hacerlo.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Realmente no tengo ganas de hablar ahora, Ariel- su voz no tenía ni siquiera una pizca de la gracia que tanto la caracterizaba-. Y no digas "entiendo cómo te sientes", porque no creo que lo haga.

Ariel suspiró, cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos.

-En eso tienes razón, no lo sé. Solo quisiera saber si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar.

-No hay nada que hacer.

Ariel se quedó en silencio. Tiana las miró sin querer dar opinión. Creo que ambas esperaron resolver el problema en ese momento y no lo consiguieron.

Tenía que irme, pero antes de cruzar la puerta fui al escritorio de Emma para hacer contacto visual con ella.

-Yo si entiendo cómo te sientes- le dije.

Emma levantó la cabeza hacia mi, bastante sorprendida. En sus ojos pude ver que me creía.

-Sé que apenas estamos empezando a ser cercanas, pero, así como tú me escuchaste a mí, estaré dispuesta escucharte a ti.

Todas, incluida yo, apenas creyeron lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando iba a secundaria nunca había hecho algo como esto. Y me sentí un poco tonta porque si no era capaz de ayudarme a mí misma, dudo que pueda hacer mucho por ella.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, novata- contestó sonriéndome a medias-. Ahora ve, o la reina malvada nos matará por entretenerte.

-No es mala- dije caminando hacia la salida

-Eso es porque jamás la haz visto en esa forma- comentó volviendo a su expresión anterior.

Crucé la puerta riéndome para mis adentros.

Me encontraba de un excelente ánimo. Regina me dijo que una bebida isotónica auspiciará al equipo de fútbol de la ciudad y con las fotografías que yo tomara íbamos a diseñar la publicidad. Podía parecer una tontería, pero estaba increíblemente más emocionada que de costumbre.

En poco tiempo bajé al hall de ingreso a la oficina donde Regina me estaba esperando.

Mi jefa estaba increíblemente elegante. Tenía un traje de saco y falda gris, camisa purpura y zapatos de punta. Su cabello oscuro brillaba con ese atuendo. Se veía como una mujer perfecta, hasta me hacía sentir desalineada.

"igual que mi madre."

Entre más la veo más le encuentro similitudes, a diferencia de que una es una bruja y la otra… es una "reina malvada". Tengo que dejar de compararlas

Regina movió sus ojos hacia mí al sentir mi presencia.

-Pareces más animada que de costumbre- fue su manera de saludarme.

Me puse un poco nerviosa, no imaginé que se notara tanto.

-Solo espero que salga todo bien.

Ella sonrió ante la respuesta, lo cual me puso un poco más nerviosa.

-No te preocupes por eso ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí más confiada. La seguí hasta el Audi a6 de color gris, el cual era manejado por un chofer.

-Gracias Charly- le agradeció por abrirle la puerta y saludó su inclinación en la cabeza con otra.

-De nada Sra. Mills- El hombre mayor me observó con una sonrisa amable, poniéndose recto-. ¿Srta. Summers, quiere que guarde su mochila en el baúl?

-Ehh…No, no será necesario.

-¿Segura?

-Descuide, estaré más cómoda si voy con ella en la mano.

-En ese caso, por favor, entre al auto.

Inclinó la cabeza, que amablemente correspondí, entré al auto y nos pusimos en marcha rápidamente. El vehículo se veía de maravilla, bien cuidada y olio desodorante de ambiente.

Verlo me hace pensar en mi auto, aunque no tenían nada que ver porque el mío era un BMW Z4 de color azul. Siempre que veo un auto bien cuidado, hasta el más mínimo detalle y limpio pienso en él. Desde que lo tengo lo he cuidado como si fuera mi hijo. Lo limpiaba todos los fines de semana y hacia todos los cuidados que tenía que hacerle todos los años. La ventaja de ser novia de un chico amante de los autos era que tenía contactos de un mecánico de confianza, con buenos precios.

Me habría encantado traerlo aquí, pero lo consideraba algo arriesgado. Si mi madre sigue buscándome, podría rastrearme con el número de la patente del auto. Hasta el momento todo marcha de maravilla, y en los pocos mensajes que he intercambiado con mi hermana mi madre no ha encontrado una sola pista de mi paradero. Cambiar de número, de correo y hasta renunciar a toda clase de redes sociales me habían dado una ventaja. Si esto sigue a fin de año probablemente se dé por vencida.

La curiosidad despertó en mi interior. De nuevo estoy a solas con Regina, una diseñadora reconocida nacional y mundialmente, autora de muchos libros relacionados en ese ámbito, y constantemente mencionada en mi universidad. Cualquiera de mis compañeros moriría por una oportunidad como esta, y no sé cuántos de los que trabajan en la agencia la han tenido en una situación así. Pero no era el diseño lo que me estaba motivando a hablarle, era otra cosa más personal. No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea, aunque su trato conmigo haya sido de lo más agradable, sigo siendo su empleada.

-Bonito auto- mi capacidad para empezar una conversación es pésima.

Regina dejó de usar su teléfono para verme y paseó su visión por el vehículo. Debe de estar tan acostumbrada a verlo que ya debe ser muy común para ella.

-Gracias- dijo acomodándose en el asiento.

De pronto sentí que lo que sea que haya estado haciendo en el teléfono dejó de tener importancia y tuve su atención completamente. No sabía si tenía que decirle algo o esperar a que ella hablara. Por si acaso elegí la primera opción.

-¿Usted no maneja?

-Sí, lo hago en ocasiones. Pero como a veces tengo que contestar mensajes, llamadas y leer documentos es más cómodo si uso un chofer.

Divagó un segundo, supongo que pensando en si debía continuar la conversación o no.

-¿Tú no tienes auto?- decidió seguir.

Una pregunta así no me resultó fuera de lo común cuando estábamos hablando de autos.

-Sí, pero no aquí- vacilé para pensar en algo que justifiqué mi respuesta-. Vivo a unas cuadras de la agencia y como me mudé, traerlo era un problema.

-¿Y tu familia no pudo traértelo?

Aunch, una pregunta inesperada.

-No tengo familia.

Técnicamente no es una mentira, estar ausentes toda mi vida era como no tenerla. Es más fácil decirle eso porque obviamente no voy a contarle la historia de mi vida. Vi su expresión en el rostro y noté que dudaba de mí.

¿Por qué razón dudaría de mí? ¿es tan raro dar una respuesta como esa?

-¿Y usted tiene familia?- pregunté para desviar la conversación.

Con lo que respecta a su vida privada, siempre fue una mujer muy reservada. A pesar de su fama, no le gustaba mucho ser una persona mediática. Pensándolo mejor puede que la pregunta haya estado fuera de lugar.

-Sí, estoy casada- ya sabía eso por el anillo en su dedo- y tengo un hijo, se llama Roland.

Eso no lo sabía.

-¿Pequeño?

Soltó una risa divertida.

-Ooh no, ya es mayor. Tengo 53 años- dato curioso, es un año menor que mi madre-, y hace tiempo que no puedo tener hijos- por un momento presentí que la felicidad del momento se había desvanecido, no me animé a preguntar si se sentía bien.

-¿También es diseñador?- en realidad lo dudo porque de ser así es probable que trabaje en la agencia.

-No, Roland no es del tipo de personas que está sentado durante horas en una computadora y tampoco le gusta el ambiente de las oficinas. Se prepara para ser piloto de avión.

Me pareció un poco divertido. Ser piloto de avión es lo último que esperaría que me dijeran.

Es curioso cómo podemos hablar de una manera tan natural. Tengo muchas sospechas con su forma de tratarme, pero tampoco me molesta. Cada vez me cae mejor.

Unos minutos después estábamos en el Club Atlético de Fútbol de la Ciudad de Arendelle (CAFCA) o, como los medios de comunicación y la gente mejor lo llamaban, Arendelle City. Mi corazón empezó a latir cuando el auto se detuvo y Charly bajó para abrirnos la puerta, dejando el vehículo con las balizas puestas. Regina salió del auto, pero yo no puede seguirla, algo me estaba deteniendo mientras la veía caminar como si no pudiera alcanzarla mientras todos mis sentidos se anulaban.

-Sra. Mills- Charly la llamó en voz alta, llamando a su vez mi atención.

Regina se giró para ver que sucedía y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no había bajado del auto.

Me pasé la mano por la cara repitiéndome "torpe" varias veces. Antes de darme cuenta, tenía a mi jefa delante de mí cuestionándome con seriedad.

-¿Qué sucede?

Como puede ser que aun en una circunstancia como esta me traté de esa manera, debería regañarme por hacerle perder el tiempo.

Con una extraña fuerza que surgió de mi interior, me puse de pie, sin avanzar. Regina decidió acercarse.

-Anna no quiero apresurarte, pero tampoco podemos perder mucho tiempo. Dime si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte.

Sacudí la cabeza, en un intento absurdo de recuperarme.

-Disculpe Sra. Mills…-cerré y abrí los ojos- Es que es difícil de asimilar lo que estoy a punto de hacer y no quisiera…. Decepcionarla.

Es la verdad, no sé porque, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que depositaron tantas esperanzas en mí. Mirar directo a la cara de mi jefa era imposible en ese momento.

-Anna, he visto tus trabajos, confió en ti.

-¿Enserio?

-Por supuesto que si, soy muy exigente con estas cosas y no decido si no estoy 100% segura- puso su mano en mi hombro-. También estuve en tu situación, y no llegué a donde estoy sin tener equivocaciones. No debes limitarte, porque si lo haces nunca podrás avanzar.

Empecé a sentirme mejor. Asentí con la cabeza, porque no sabía que decir. Regina sonrió a medias, y con la cabeza me indicó que la siguiera.

Caminamos por las instalaciones del club hasta llegar a un gimnasio. La comisión directiva lo había dejado listo para hacer la sesión de fotos, siguiendo las especificaciones que Regina les dejó. Entre esas cosas, estaban las luces y el denominado "fondo sin fin", que era un gran pliego de papel blanco acomodado en una estructura de metal.

Unos hombres de traje nos esperaban y además estaba la secretaria de Regina, supongo que había llegado antes para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Saludaron cortésmente y mi jefa me presentó como la fotógrafa. Hablaron de algunas cuestiones técnicas y cosas que creo solo Regina entendía. Al finalizar nos dejaron solas y la jefa volvió a mirarme, también su secretaria.

-Será el equipo masculino y el femenino- me explicó-. Tú decides que hacer ¿quieres que entren un grupo y después el otro? ¿O quieres a los dos?

La secretaria había corrido hacia una puerta antes de que diera una respuesta. La abrió, pero nadie entró. Miró a nuestra dirección para esperar la orden. A eso yo llamo eficiencia.

Miré la sala una vez más. Era bastante grande, lo suficiente para que los dos equipos entraran cómodamente.

-Quiero a ambos- respondí-. Así voy a poder hacer fotos por separado y juntos.

Regina asintió con la cabeza y le dio a la secretaria la señal para que todos entraran en orden. Mientras los jugadores entraban, saqué mi cámara de la mochila y le puse el lente que me pareció el más adecuado.

\- ¡Elsa!... que gusto me da verte.

Mi piel se erizó justo cuando terminé de ajustar el lente. No… no puede ser, por favor que sea otra persona. Me giré y un rayo cayó sobre mi cabeza al ver a Regina entablando una conversación amistosa con la dueña de aquellos ojos azules que me quitaban la respiración y que en ese momento me estaban mirando.

Esto tiene que ser una maldita pesadilla

.

-También me da gusto verla- respondió, esquivándome.

Regina no se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, así que para evitar un momento de tensión miré hacia el "fondo sin fin" y ya que había unos cuatro jugadores sin prestarme atención, porque habían empezado a hacer pases con una pelota que dejaron, aproveché a tomar fotos improvisadas. De esa manera iba a parecer más interesada en mi trabajo que en Elsa.

-Te lo tomas en serio, eso me gusta- escuché a mi jefa al lado mío.

-Gracias- dije.

Como era de esperarse, Elsa no estaba con ella.

Con su ayuda, dándome algunas indicaciones, realicé unas cuantas fotografías a los grupos, juntos y separados. Dejé que jugaran con la pelota, hicieran pases y se pusieran en posiciones para patear al arco. También posaron con la botella de la bebida que estábamos promocionando. Trataba de poner la menor atención posible a Elsa, y lo tomé como un reto para no arruinar mi trabajo. Después le hice fotografías a los arqueros, volantes y defensas por separado. Por ultimo, dejé a los que jugaban como delanteros. Uno de ellos que pertenecía al equipo masculino, resultó ser el capitán. Era un muchacho rubio, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás debido al gel. Parecía esa clase de chicos que se creen superiores.

-Asegúrate de tomar mi mejor perfil- sí, no me equivocaba.

-No hago milagros- bromeé, aunque no tanto.

Al muchacho le dio risa de todas maneras.

-¿Cómo te llamas princesa?

El solo escuchar esa palabra me dieron ganas de vomitar. Hasta vi que Regina puso mala cara.

-Creo que no es conveniente decírtelo mientras estoy trabajando- contesté para esquivarlo.

-Puedes salir conmigo y descubrirás muchas cosas- sugirió.

-Que pasé el siguiente- avisé.

Mi decisión fue apresurada, y creo que se notó que quería deshacerme de él, pero con las fotos que tomé era suficiente.

La jugadora siguiente fue peor, era Elsa. A diferencia del anterior, ella no era capitana del equipo. Me llevó minutos saber qué hacer.

-Quédate de manera frontal, Regina te dará indicaciones- le expliqué y ella asintió.

Con cada "Click" que hacia, sentía el aire más pesado. Las expresiones que ponía me gustaban y me aseguré de captarlas lo mejor posible. Además, se veía atractiva con la ropa que pertenecía a su equipo. El short era violeta, con líneas blancas en los costados. La remera también era violeta, pero, llegando a la línea subcostal de su cuerpo, con un efecto degradé, se volvía azul.

Comencé a imaginar que nos besábamos justo donde ella estaba. Pegada a su cuerpo, enterraba las uñas en su remera hasta tocar su piel.

-¿Quieres hacer juegos con la pelota?- propuse para quitar esas imágenes de la cabeza.

-Claro.

Empezó a hacerlo y automáticamente mi cerebro empezó a contar 1,2,3… Pierna derecha a pierna izquierda, de la rodilla al pie, después al pecho. Cabeza, pelota hacia atrás y la golpea con la zona donde se encuentra su tu tendón de Aquiles. Eso es nuevo. Repetía lo que hacía, y parecía disfrutarlo y me encargué de inmortalizarlo.

98, 99… ¿Qué hará ahora?

La pelota rebotó en el suelo y quedó en el aire. Velozmente, Elsa posicionó su pie izquierdo en punta y pateó con el pie derecho hacia mí. No directamente, la pelota pasó a un costado de mi cabeza, el aire rosó mi cuello y a continuación sentí un "auch".

Detrás de mí estaba el jugador rubio de antes, agarrándose la cara y quejándose de dolor.

-Lo siento Dash, te pusiste en medio de mi tiro.

Su disculpa no fue sincera, y en ese momento estaba enojada.

A juzgar por la ubicación del chico, creo que me estaba mirando el culo… ¿Elsa lo golpeó por mí?

Escuché a Regina reírse en un tono muy bajo. De no ser porque estaba a su lado no la habría escuchado.

-Dime que le sacaste una foto a esa patada.

-Si- contesté, sin atreverme a decirle que lo que hizo Elsa no era correcto.

Incluso no soy quien para juzgar esa clase de actitud, ya que yo las había tenido cuando me ponía celosa y puede que, en ese momento, Elsa lo haya estado.

Le dije al Dash y a otros delanteros que fueran donde estaba Elsa y les tomé unas fotografías en grupo, con y sin la botella de la bebida isotónica.

-Tomaremos un descanso- anunció Regina después de esas fotos-, retomaremos en 20 minutos.

Suspiré, intentando relajarme. Decidí ir a la mesa que estaba contra la pared para tomar algo de agua.

-No debiste hacer eso- comenté al ver la mano de Elsa sosteniendo un vaso de agua.

No vi su anillo de compromiso. Sé que normalmente algunos deportistas se lo sacan para mayor comodidad y además para que no se les pierda en un torneo o práctica. Mejor, porque lo único que me causa son pesadillas.

-Fue sin querer- respondió bebiendo del vaso de plástico pequeño y blanco, sin mirarme a la cara.

-No es verdad, ya deberías saber que me doy cuenta cuando tienes dominada una pelota.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y decidió voltearse hacia mí, acción que me enojó un poco más porque como de costumbre no me miraba a los ojos.

-Piensa lo que quieras, de todas maneras, se lo merecía.

-¿Por qué?- interrogué para incomodarla.

-Porque es un cretino.

-¿Segura?... Porque solo me invitó a salir y luego, no sé… ¿me miró? ¿Te molestó que me haya estado mirando?

Su cara se estaba poniendo roja y sus labios titilaban.

-No es… mi problema- respondió de manera forzada.

-Que bien, porque pensaba aceptar su propuesta- mentí.

-Excelente.

Aguarda Anna, esto es justo lo que no tienes que hacer, tengo que ser más suave con ella. Este tipo de cosas son las que generan conflictos. La última vez que nos vimos su comportamiento fue diferente, casi amable. Tengo que encontrar una manera de actuar como dos personas decentes.

Noté a mi jefa hablando con su secretaria y se me ocurrió una idea. Bebí del agua que me había servido y como Elsa pareció sorprenderse de que no le haya levantado la voz supe que la tenía justo donde la quería.

-¿De dónde conoces a mi jefa?

-Yo no sabía que Regina era tu jefa.

Se puso algo incomoda, y revisó la sala. Intenté saber a qué o a quien estaba buscando, pero no vi nada extraños. Su cuerpo mostraba señales de nervios mientras volvía hacia mí. Aparentemente solo vino por el vaso de agua y es muy probable que quiera escapar ahora.

-Bueno, lo es ¿Puedo saber de dónde la conoces?

Suspiró en resignación, sabiendo que solo tenía la opción de contestar mi pregunta, o la de quedar como idiota e irse para evadirla.

-Su esposo fue mi profesor y mi jefe de tesina en la universidad. Necesitaba algo sobre el diseño de información, así que me presentó a Regina para que me ayudara y ella fue muy gentil en aceptarme. Además, conseguí mi trabajo gracias a ellos.

Wauu… Eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Y… a que te dedicas?

-Soy periodista.

Eso fue aún más sorprendente. Recuerdo que, de pequeña, ella decía siempre que iba a convertirse en una jugadora estrella de fútbol y no iba a tener tiempo para la universidad. Era un sueño de niños, obviamente. Cuando fue madurando fue más consciente de que debía tener un cambio de planes. No sé qué tan famosa sea ahora como jugadora, y parece que lo tiene más como un entretenimiento que para ganarse la vida. ¿Pero periodista? No me lo habría imaginado jamás.

-No sabía que te gustaba el periodismo.

-Y yo pensé que ibas a ser abogada.

\- Me rechazaron en esa universidad ¿O ya lo olvidaste? - estoy más que segura que el día que le dije eso fue en una noche que no olvidará.

-Sí, pero nunca me quedó claro que es lo que ibas a estudiar.

"Pero que estúpida fui". El último tiempo que pasamos juntas, antes de que mi madre nos descubriera, olvidé decirle cual fue mi decisión para la universidad.

Sacudí la cabeza, sintiéndome una tonta.

-No, luego de la graduación decidí que iba a estudiar diseño- no fue así exactamente, pero revivir ese recuerdo justo ahora no me parecía lo más apropiado.

-Pues… eso es bueno.

Elsa se rascó la cabeza, debe tener varias preguntas que probablemente no me dirá. Imaginé que ese pequeño tiempo que teníamos estaba terminando.

"No quiero que se vaya todavía"

-¿Me puedes decir lo que ibas a contarme?- medio le supliqué de repente.

Elsa levantó la vista sin entender a lo que me refería.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme en la calle cuando me salvaste, antes de que viniera tu amigo?

Tragó saliva, recordando la situación. Tenía pocas expectativas, estaba segura de que no me lo diría. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y yo también lo hice para ver lo que buscaba. Sus compañeros estaban en grupos diferentes hablando de algo más interesante que nosotras y Regina conversaba con su secretaria. Volví a mirarla y me encontré con sus ojos.

-Que lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes?- seguí cuestionando.

¿Qué sentía realmente? ¿Haberme abandonado sin darme explicaciones?... ¿Por qué estaba tan retraída?

-Siento haberte tratado mal las últimas veces. Y también quería darte las gracias por devolverme… la llave de mi casa- se pasó la mano por detrás de la cabeza.

No pensé que su respuesta iba a afectarme tanto. Aceptó la llave de su casa, eso quiere decir que aún le pertenecía. Es muy seguro que esa era solo una llave de respuesto porque la puerta estaba cerrada cuando salí, pero quizás significaba algo importante para ella.

-Sí, bueno. Era tuya después de todo.

Elsa estaba por hablar, pero fue interrumpida por su teléfono móvil, que estaba en su bolsillo. Su expresión se volvió amarga antes de contestar.

-Hola- su rostro se iluminó de repente, como si no hubiera esperado que alguien bueno contestara del otro lado-… ¡Gogo!- dijo realmente sorprendida.

Los celos aparecieron rápidamente.

"Contrólate Anna, contrólate"

-Sí, encontré el regalo que me dejaste…- dijo entre risas, y sentí una pizca de picardía en sus palabras- No, no olvidé eso que te prometí ¿Ya sabes de qué color vas a pintar la habitación?... ¿Violeta? Ese es muy lindo. Lugo de eso haremos lo que tú quieras…

¿Cómo diablos espera que me controle después de escuchar todo eso? ¿A qué diablos iba toda esa conversación? Recordé que me dijo que quería buscar otro lugar a donde irse ¿Se iba a mudar?... ¿Con su prometida, ya?

Cubrí mi rostro sobre mis manos.

Oh no, iba a tener otro ataque, en frente de Elsa, de mi jefa, de todo el equipo. No puedo, tengo que controlarme. Expulsé todo el aire que tenía acumulado y busqué la forma de controlar mi respiración.

-¿Anna estás bien?- Elsa había cortado la llamada sin darme cuenta.

Sentir su preocupación solo hizo que me enfadara.

"No, no estoy bien ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso después de lo que acabo de escuchar?"

-Si- respondí con seriedad.

Como ya dije antes, no quería discutir y menos delante de Regina, que justo se acercó a nosotras.

-¿Todo en orden aquí chicas?- preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, solo estábamos hablando de algo de las fotos- mentí, para evitar explicarle lo que pasaba entre nosotras.

Elsa se sorprendió, pero no le hice caso.

Creo que Regina también se dio cuenta de algo extraño, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Su vista fue a Elsa para decirle algo.

-Elsa, quería comentarte que pronto será la fiesta de aniversario de la agencia y me gustaría que estés allí.

-¿Fiesta de aniversario?- interrumpí, impactada por no saber nada.

-Si ¿No sabias? Envié la invitación por correo

-No le he prestado atención últimamente, lo siento.

-Pero me llama la atención que tus compañeras no te hayan dicho nada

-Supongo que se les olvidó mencionarlo.

No las culpo, a decir verdad. Con todo el asunto de Emma, han estado pensando en otra cosa.

-Bien, espero contar con tu presencia. Me encantarías que fueras- llámenme loca pero su manera de decirlo fue como si me lo estuviera pidiendo, y vi como de manera instantánea jugaba con el anillo que tenía la perla blanca.

A pesar de que algo extraño estaba pasando aquí, la única opción que tenía era decirle que sí. Regina ha hecho mucho por mí y no quisiera ser descortés con ella. Lo menos que podía hacer era aceptar su invitación.

-Hmm sí, es… probable que vaya- contesté.

Elsa todavía no le había dado una respuesta y por la manera que estaba mirando a Regina también se dio cuenta de algo raro en su actitud.

-Pensaba enviarte la invitación hoy- mi jefa le puso atención.

Elsa jugó con sus dedos, insegura de lo que iba a decir.

-Bueno, tal vez necesite pensarlo…

-Vamos, Robín estará ahí y estoy segura de que le agradará verte. También a Killian.

-La verdad, no sé si él estará de ánimo para ir a esa fiesta.

Regina blanqueó los ojos, dándose cuenta de que la razón por la que había dado esa respuesta era por Emma.

-Pues entonces solo coméntale que está invitado.

-Está bien, más cerca de la fecha le confirmaré.

La última vez que Elsa y yo estuvimos en una misma fiesta ocurrió un desastre.

La conversación fue finalizada en cuanto Regina avisó que teníamos que continuar y no me dio tiempo de decir algo.

Antes de acomodarnos, Elsa le habló a mi jefa.

-Sra. Mills, tengo que marcharme ya. Dejé cosas pendientes en la oficina.

Ya se me hacía raro que no inventara una excusa para irse. Sin querer escuchar, puse atención en mi cámara y me dirigí hacia donde estaba el resto de los jugadores.

 **Flashback**

Llegué a casa intentando aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Mi hermana apareció en la sala, de casualidad. Claro que ella sabía que anoche me había escapado y supongo que se habrá imaginado lo que Elsa y yo íbamos a hacer, no es nada inocente.

-¿Hola cómo te…?

Ignoré la pregunta subiendo automáticamente las escaleras. No quería escucharla, ni verla a los ojos, tampoco hablarle. Quería estar sola y era todo. Caminé de un lado a otro, rascando mi cabeza, en un acto desesperado de entender que había sucedido.

¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta de que se fue? ¿Por qué lo hizo sin darme una explicación?...

Se supone que nos iríamos juntas.

 _"Pero ella nunca te prometió nada."_

Busqué mi teléfono que estaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Como lo imaginé, no tenía ningún mensaje de Elsa. Llamé inmediatamente y me decía que estaba apagado. Intenté un par de veces más y lo mismo. Terminé dejando mensajes en el buzón de voz, pero nada.

Por la tarde, decidí salir a caminar, ignorando a todos los que me quisieron hablar. Para ese momento, ya le había enviado muchos mensajes, de texto, otros en el buzón de voz, a Elsa y no obtuve respuesta.

Decidí ir a un bar después de una larga caminata. Ahí pedí una cerveza, que tardé demasiado en beber. Constantemente miraba mi móvil, solo para romper más mis esperanzas.

Levanté la cabeza al escuchar una familiar voz. Merida estaba en el bar conversando con un grupo de personas. El solo verla tan sonriente, animada, sabiendo que quizás ella sepa algo de lo ocurrido, y con el alcohole en mi sangre, provocó que algo dentro de mí explotara. Corrí hacia ella y la empujé contra la pared, haciendo que lo único que quedaba en su vaso de cerveza cayera sobre su ropa.

Todos nos estaban mirando, pero a ese punto me encontraba tan desesperada por respuestas que me importaba una mierda y tampoco me controlé con el tono de mi voz.

-¿Dime dónde está?- grité.

Su máscara de serenidad se estaba cayendo, así como la última vez. Su pecho subió y bajó, y en un acto de conservar la calma dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de tragos que tenía al lado. De repente la que estaba contra la pared era yo y el golpe que recibió mi espalda fue tan fuerte como el sonido que causó el choque.

-Vuelves a hacer eso de nuevo, y lo que te ocurrió en el baño con Helga será nada a comparación de cómo te dejaré yo. Y esta vez no hay Elsa que te salve- contestó.

Me dio una cachetada, no fuerte, ni siquiera dolió. Son de esas que sirven solo como amenaza y para dejarte en ridículo.

* * *

 **Quiero mandarle un saludo a esta cuenta de Youtube:** _**"Haru Uranus "**_ _**los usuarios se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi fanfic y colocarlo en su vídeo de tops. A pesar de la crisis nerviosa que me hicieron pasar, gracias chicos jajaja. Les recomiendo su canal y sus vídeos, están divertidos.**_

* * *

 _ **Ahora si. es momento de ponerme seria** **y es acerca de un comentario que dejó** **Terremotoooooi. El trailer de Frozen 2 me dejó con mucha curiosidad e intriga, la animación era impresionante y Elsa... uuff, se ve que hay una evolución de su parte. Pero honestamente, por lo que** **deberían** **preocuparse es en que Disney nos brinde una historia de calidad, en vez de estar especulando si Elsa tendrá pareja. No quiero que pase lo mismo que pasó con Ralph 2. Enserio, le tenia grandes** **expectativas** **y me terminó decepcionando. No** **me gustó, la noté floja y nada más sirvió para darle publicidad a marcas. Lo** **único** **que me gustó fue la escena donde aparecen las chicas y ese mensaje sobre los comentarios de mal gusto. Me hubiera gustado ver más de Shank, pero tampoco, y me pareció una pena porque el personaje me encantó.**_

 _ **Volviendo al tema de Frozen 2. Disney nos está vendiendo un producto, y sabe que sus fanáticos están divididos en dos grupos: Los que quieren a Hans con Elsa y después los que quieren a Elsa con una novia. Realmente yo no se si van a arriesgarse a algo sabiendo que su principal objetivo es recaudar lo mismo que recaudó su primera película. En la Bella y la Bestia hubo un guiño sobre**_ _ **Lefou como parsonaje Gay, y aun en una sociedad como hoy tuvo sus criticas, por eso es que tengo muchas dudas. A mi honestamente me da lo mismo con quien quede Elsa al final. Pero que se yo,** **quizá** **s** **me encuentre con muchas sorpresas y me equivoque. **_

_**Aaah... un concejo, no se crean lo que ven en internet: tanto en los foros, sitios de noticias, y en Youtube (sobre todo en este ultimo). No importa si en uno dicen "porque Jennifer Lee dijo en una entrevista"... No. No seria la primera vez que nos estafan en algo. Lo aprendí queriendo buscar cosas de Once Upon a Time. Ni siquiera deberían tener muy en cuenta lo que se ve en el trailer. No sé cuantos recuerdan que, en los**_ _ **trailers de la primera película de Fr** **ozen, Elsa se** **veía** **como un villano. En conclusión, voy a e** **sperar a ver la** **película** **y ver con que me voy a encontrar.**_

 _ **Por ultimo, las historias que se** **están** **escribiendo y lo hicieron desde el mundo de Frozen. ¿Por qué** **deberían** **preocuparse? Son eso, historias. Historias que cada uno quiere compartir porque les nace mostrar lo que hay en su imaginación. En lo personal,**_ _ **no**_ _ **deberían**_ _ **dejar de hacerlas solo porque no aparezca en la** **película** **. Dudo que hagan Frozen 2** **basandose en un fanfic. Aun si lo hicieran, es poco probable que elijan alguno que esté en español y uno en donde Anna es una desquiciada mental, y** **psicópata, que quiera arruinar la vida de Elsa (no me gustan esta clase de historias). Yo por lo menos no voy a dejar de hacer historias Elsanna solo porque aparezca una nueva mujer para ella o se quede con Hans. Y no dejaría de hacer historias Helsa o Tadelsa (lo admito, me encanta esa pareja) solo porque termine teniendo una novia.**_

 _ **Como siempre digo, esto es mi** **opinión** **y no soy dueña de la verdad. Cada uno puede pensar lo que se le de la gana.**_

 _ **La nota fue demasiado extensa, así que dejaré los comentarios para el** **próximo** **cap.**_


	13. Nota

Hola chicos, nuevamente sepan disculparme por esto. Empecé el año a full y me tienen para todos lados y no he tenido tiempo de terminar una diagramación de los futuros capítulos.

Como sea no pensaba hacer esto muy extenso. Solo vine a decirles que sigo aquí :)

Quería evitar una nota, pero hoy salió el tráiler de Frozen 2 y pensé mucho en la historia y en ustedes, así que supuse que sería bueno darles señales de vida. En unas semanas ya voy a estar libre y retomaré la escritura.

He querido evitar pedirles ideas por miedo a que no me sirva con la trama, pero bueno, si hay algo que deseen ver (aparte de interacción Elsanna) y deseen compartirla conmigo, pueden hacerlo. Si funciona quizás lo ponga para la historia.

Nos vemos.

 _ **Atte: BlackStarr18**_


End file.
